


Perfecto

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Business, Español | Spanish, First Time, Guns, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Minor Violence, Money, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Yaoi, social pressure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi tiene un solo objetivo en su vida ser el omega perfecto, enamorar a un alpha de alta alcurnia y vivir entre lujos, sin preocupaciones. Pero el destino le presentará cientos de problemas para poder realizar su sueño... Oye Levi, tal vez el omega perfecto no sea como tu crees...Se sugiere FarlanxLevi y ErenxArmin/Ereri/Omegaverse/Sumisión/Rebelión - Para @Sakyulia
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Furlan Church/Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Perfección que duele

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, este Omegaverse lo tenía a medias desde hace bastante, son dos capítulos y ya lo terminé, pero el final, la segunda parte la subiré el domingo, porque a veces creo que es mejor darles tiempo de asimilar las historias.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, la historia es de mi completa invención. Ya los pillé! Sé que leen esto jajaja, gracias, los amo.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, por ahora nada más, se sugiere Farlan x Levi, en el próximo capítulo hay lemon.
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para la linda y talentosa Sakyulia (no te puedo etiquetar) que hizo la preciosa portada, vayan a su perfil en Tumblr e IG y denle mucho amor que se lo merece. También una dedicatoria especial para Nanariko-chan, porque ella me pidió un fic omegaverse con esta temática, espero llene tus expectativas! Ahora sí, al fic. Enjoy!

.

.

_**"El afán de perfección hace a algunas personas totalmente insoportables".** _

_**Pearl S. Buck** _

.

.

_Diez años para aprender nuestro lugar._

_Diez años para soñar que todo es posible._

_Diez años para lavarnos los cerebros y convertirnos en seres obedientes y sumisos._

_Diez años para ser… un omega perfecto._

_....._

Hasta nuestro primer celo, la vida es muy agradable. Somos libres… no, me corrijo, nos hacen creer que somos libres. Nos hacen memorizar todas las reglas. Nos graban a fuego la idea que fuimos creados para vivir bajo la dependencia absoluta de un alpha.

_—¡Ya basta, no lo haré, no!_

Todos miramos en silencio a Mirko, se retuerce como pescado, mientras llora. No quiere someterse a lo que nuestra maestra alpha le ha ordenado. Ahora le van a dar de chirlos con el bastón sobre las palmas de las manos. Siempre ha sido un rebelde. La mayoría de mis compañeros bajan la cabeza, incluso algunos aprietan los dientes incapaces de mirar. Yo no; yo observo atentamente. En cierta manera me satisface ver su dolor, un dolor merecido, ¿quién lo manda a agitarnos? Gritando cosas como que debemos abrir nuestros ojos y ser libres.

¡Ja! Ser libres… ¿libres para qué? ¿Para ensuciarnos las manos, tener que estar pendientes de los pagos de las hipotecas, vivir trabajando de sol a sol? No, gracias. Yo aspiro a ser un omega modelo. Me sé de memoria todos los manuales. Soy muy obediente en clase, en mi casa y con cuanto alpha se me presente. ¿Yo, rebelarme? ¿Para qué? Ni de chiste. Yo quiero llamar la atención por mi buen comportamiento, quiero que un hermoso alpha adinerado me note. Ya escuché a la directora dar muy buenas referencias de mí a los del "listado". ¿Qué de qué hablo? Bueno, nuestra escuela de omegas es de mucho prestigio. Mis padres han sacrificado mucho para que yo pudiera ingresar, y los hago sentirse muy orgullosos con mis avances. De aquí se seleccionan los omegas más refinados para un exclusivo listado de exigentes alphas.

Desde los diez hasta ahora que tengo dieciséis, todos los años he ganado de manera consecutiva el primer premio al "Desempeño Omega Anual". Tengo mis listones con la medalla dorada colgada en la habitación de mi cuarto. Mis padres están sumamente satisfechos conmigo, al igual que la institución.

Los comentarios a menudo son los siguientes:

" **Ackerman, otra vez ha conseguido el puntaje perfecto", "¡Qué envidia! Los mejores alphas se pelearán por él", "Ackerman, el perfecto", "Míralo, quisiera ser como él, es un omega perfecto"**.

Perfecto.

Perfecto.

_Soy el omega perfecto._

Miro a mi alrededor con sorna. Me gusta sentirme superior a todos estos omegas. Claro que soy el mejor, soy el mejor omega del mundo. Nunca enfermo, conozco absolutamente todas las cosas que debo hacer para que mi alpha esté complacido y a gusto, nunca me rebelo, y tengo un cuerpo que ejercito mucho para que mi alpha se sienta orgulloso y deseoso de follarme a diario.

A diferencia de esos "rebeldes", que cada vez pululan más, yo sólo quiero casarme con el mejor alpha disponible y vivir tranquilamente. Lleno de lujos y sin sobresaltos, sólo deseo concebir los hijos más fuertes y hermosos. Tener una existencia sin sufrimientos, sin esfuerzos inútiles, pacífica, tranquila. Obedecer a mi instinto y vivir feliz, eso es todo.

:::::

Volvía a casa, rápido y sin mirar a nadie, como hacía siempre. Lloviznaba copiosamente, por lo que me arrebujé en mi sobretodo negro, tratando de no pisar baldosas flojas para no llenarme de barro. Pasé por un callejón en donde escuché a una persona toser fuerte y lamentarse un poco. Me detuve en seco. Por algún extraño motivo giré mi cabeza en dirección a los sonidos. Por varios segundos solo escuché la lluvia, el flequillo se me pegaba a la frente. Caminé vacilante hasta un vagabundo, o algo así. Parecía un hombre, con el cabello sucio y algo largo por debajo de los hombros, tenía un ojo vendado, aunque la misma venda parecía mugrosa. Tosía y se apoyaba contra unas bolsas de residuos que estaban en ese asqueroso lugar.

Lo toqué con la punta de uno de mis zapatos.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

Se removió un poco y levantó su cabeza. Aunque estaba sucio por completo, su enorme ojo verde me escudriñó de arriba hacia abajo y me hizo sentir un escalofrío, por lo que retrocedí dos pasos. Un momento, ¿retrocedí? ¿Acaso era…? No, no podía ser. ¿O sí?

—¿Estás bien? —volví a preguntar ante un silencio que se hacía más y más incómodo.

—Tengo hambre —fue lo primero que me largó, mirándome con seriedad.

—¿Eres un alpha?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no pides asilo? Te atenderán en el municipio.

—No.

Lo miré desconcertado, ¿qué diablos le sucedía a éste? ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechaza ayuda del estado? Un alpha en un estado indigente, era algo extraño y desagradable.

—Vaya, que amable.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré sorprendido, ¿dijo que era amable? Agaché la cabeza, algo ruborizado, y me apresuré a sacar mi almuerzo y una manzana de mi bolso.

—Toma, para que aproveche tu estómago.

Ese día no había almorzado. Muchas veces me privaba de comer para mantener mi agraciada figura. Y ahora estaba ayudando a un alpha, aunque se viera como un zaparrastroso, era lo que dictaba la ley 455/B: _"Todo omega debe ayudar a los alphas cuando noten su necesidad, no importa el momento o el lugar"._

—Gracias.

Me sorprendió aún más que este hombre me agradeciera.

—No debes agradecer —lo regañé, pero con un tono mutan bien cubierto que sonó a consejo—, es nuestra obligación como buenos omegas asistirte en un mal momento. Bueno, toma —agregué sacando todo el dinero que tenía en mis bolsillos, dejándoselo también—. Ya debo regresar.

—Eren, mi nombre es Eren, sé que no lo olvidarás.

—Ah, bueno. Me voy. Por cierto, soy Levi.

El hombre sonrió apenas, como si estuviera muy cansado para hacerlo. Me alejé rápidamente, de seguir bajo el agua helada me resfriaría, y eso no me lo podía permitir. Dentro de un mes sería la selección, debía estar impecable.

Llegué a casa. Saludé a mis padres y en mi habitación me desvestí para tomar un baño urgente. Una vez en el recinto, llené la tina de agua caliente, volqué algunas sales de suaves aromas, mientras las mismas se disolvían y hacían espuma, me miré en el espejo.

—Soy perfecto —me dije, hasta que un rictus de preocupación me atravesó el rostro. Me apoyé en el lavamanos y al fin dejé que algunas lágrimas salieran.

Estaba mortalmente asustado, sintiendo a mi instinto revolverse en mi interior como un gato herido. Necesitaba tanto que me confortaran, que me cuidaran y me dijeran que todo saldría bien. Sorbí por la nariz, doblándome sobre mi estómago. Algo estaba mal conmigo. Solo faltaban tres. Tres omegas que aún no habían tenido su celo. Ludmila, Beatriz y yo. Todos los demás, ¡todos! Incluso el idiota de Mirko, el rebelde, el que no quería hijos, hasta él lo había tenido. ¿Qué pasaba con mi cuerpo?

No quería preocupar a mi madre, pero me daba cuenta que necesitaba ayuda, y pronto. Porque si llegaba a la selección sin poder expandir mis feromonas adecuadamente, por muchos honores y premios que tuviera, los alphas no me elegirían.

Mis feromonas eran débiles. Ese había sido el diagnóstico médico hacía unos tres años atrás. Por lo que a base de medicamentos, mucho esfuerzo y práctica, había logrado que la emisión creciera apenas un poco. Mientras mis compañeros podían manejarla a su antojo, a mi todo me costaba el triple. Me sentía algo frustrado.

Cuando los otros omegas me molestaban con respecto al celo tardío, les mentía descaradamente, diciéndoles que yo manejaba mi celo a mi antojo y que solo lo tendría cuando un digno alpha me reconociera. Se quedaron boquiabiertos ante mis declaraciones, pero habían mordido el anzuelo. Aunque ahora veo cada vez más improbable cumplir eso.

Me arrodillé sobre la toalla y comencé a masturbarme con fuerza, pronto estuve gimiendo bajito, mordiéndome los labios para que mis padres no me escucharan. Una muy leve lubricación se hizo presente, muy escasa, algo espesa, por lo que mojé dos dedos con mi propia saliva para poder darme mayor placer. Pero me costaba muchísimo, meter mis dedos se sentía doloroso, aunque fuera con cuidado, como si su cuerpo rechazara estos toques. Luego sucedía lo de siempre, mi erección disminuía paulatinamente y al final quedaba peor que antes.

No puedo eyacular.

Volví a sollozar, molesto y enojado conmigo mismo. Me di un baño, salí con semblante taciturno y al fin encontré valor para hablar con mi madre.

—Tranquilo, cariño, iremos a ver al doctor Pixis. Es el mejor especialista de las tres provincias. Hoy mismo le diré a tu padre que saque turno. No te agobies, yo tuve mi primer celo a los 19.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es, así que no te pongas nervioso que es peor, todo llegará a su debido tiempo.

La abracé y besé su frente. Me calmó un poco el oler las profusas feromonas maternas.

—Lo harás bien. Eres un omega perfecto.

**_Perfecto._ **

Ahora ese adjetivo me sonaba como una carga de cinco toneladas sobre los hombros.

:::::

Los estudios fueron en extremo dolorosos. Me sacaron sangre, muestras de orina, de semen (esas fueron las peores para conseguir), ecografías intrauterinas, externas, ecodoplers, radiografías. Estaba mareado y dolorido, pero acepté e hice todo sin quejarme. Pixis dijo que al cabo de una semana estarían los resultados. Esos días apenas si pude dormir.

Volví cabizbajo a mi casa cuando pasé de nuevo por el mismo callejón. Encontré al alpha vagabundo, solo que esta vez estaba de pie y fumando. Se lo notaba más repuesto.

—Levi —me llamó con calma.

Apreté los dientes, suspiré, pero volví sobre mis pasos. Vaya que el hombre era alto. No lo hubiera adivinado antes; bueno, es un alpha, es esperable que su genética sea mejor.

—Hola, Eren, se te ve mejor —solté con mi apatía habitual.

—Es cierto, estoy mejor. Quería agradecerte por la ayuda del otro día.

—No deberías hacerlo, ¿acaso no conoces la ley? Es nuestro deber.

—Gracias —soltó sin importarle un comino lo que le terminaba de decir, fruncí el ceño.

—Veo que no fuiste por ayuda al municipio —exclamé para aligerar el ambiente, me ponía incómodo que quisiera agradecerme, ese alpha era muy extraño.

—No, no hace falta. Ahora estoy bien. Sabes, tu aroma es muy atractivo, ten cuidado cuando regreses. Si necesitas ayuda, solo grita mi nombre y allí estaré.

Lo miré como si fuera un demente por unos pocos minutos.

—¿Gracias? Como sea, se me hace tarde, debo regresar.

—Nos vemos.

Me alejó ofuscado, ¿nos vemos? No, gracias. Debería modificar mi sendero de regreso a la casa para el día siguiente, no quería volver a toparme con semejante lunático. ¿Y qué era eso de que yo olía bien? Si mis feromonas eran casi nulas, menos en esa época del año que hacía frío y todos andaban abrigados hasta las narices. Como fuera, tenía otras cosas importantes en las que pensar.

Trabajé, me esmeré, lo hice mejor que nadie, y el día de la elección yo me destaqué, brillé entre los otros, con la misma pose de seguridad y superioridad que me caracterizaba, yo logré que aquel alpha me mirara. Farlan Church, el más rico de la comarca. Había ciertos rumores que involucraban a su familia con la mafia turca, pero la verdad no me interesaba. Yo solo quería ser un buen esposo, ser el mejor omega, vivir sin pasar necesidades y ya.

Farlan me encandiló con sus ojos azulinos, parecía como si a través de ellos yo pudiera fundirme en toda una galaxia de bienestar y confort. Vino directo a mí, con una sutil y enigmática sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia mi persona. Mantuve el temple aunque dentro de mí todo era agitación y estertor, acepté ofreciéndole la mía, él la estrechó y me acercó a su cuerpo, sentí que me quedaba sin aire ¡Qué hermoso era! Lo había logrado, era afortunado en verdad.

Su preferencia fue anotada en los libros de seguimiento, lo demás fue lo normal, una cita de presentación en mi casa, con mis padres, una en la suya con sus progenitores. Todo salió a pedir de boca. Era un hombre ocupado, no había reparado en que me llevaba cerca de diez años de diferencia, ¿quién lo diría? Su aspecto era juvenil y lozano. Claro, con seguridad la genética alpha logra que el aspecto se mantenga intacto por más tiempo. Solíamos salir a caminar una o dos veces en la semana. Ni siquiera nos tomábamos de las manos, simplemente conversábamos uno al lado del otro. Yo lo sabía, la mayoría de los alphas no son románticos o gustan de gestos demostrativos, estaba bien con eso, ya me había hecho a la idea. A las dos semanas de conocernos se hizo un escueto festejo para confirmar nuestro compromiso. Farlan me regaló un hermoso anillo de platino con un delicado diamante rosa.

Recuerdo que una o dos veces sentí a su instinto despertando y se me tiró encima apretándome contra algún árbol lejos de las miradas de nuestros padres y así estrenó mi boca con sus besos voraces. Decía que yo era muy lindo, que esperaba que le diera crías sanas y que con eso se daría por satisfecho. Que quería casarse cuanto antes para poder "estrenarme" de inmediato. Yo no entendía mucho, pero no quería importunarlo, no estaba seguro de que pudiera estar al nivel de lo que él necesitaba, pero mis respuestas y gestos decían todo lo contrario. Yo necesitaba enterrar mis dudas, cavar un pozo y tirarlas en lo más profundo, sofocarlas hasta que no existieran más.

Se fijó la fecha de la boda para un seis de Mayo. Mis padres estaban eufóricos festejando, pero a mí me parecía demasiado pronto, le dije a mi madre que temía por mi celo tardío, pero ella trató de tranquilizarme, me dijo que no me preocupara, que con seguridad luego de comenzar a tener relaciones mi propio cuerpo reaccionaría. Realmente lo esperaba.

Fueron días intensos, la madre de Farlan y la mía eran inseparables, me llevan a todas partes, para medirme la ropa, probar los menús, elegir los arreglos florales. Yo sentía que se me iba a partir la cabeza con tanto traqueteo de aquí para allá, sin embargo obedecí, no me quejé, soporté estoicamente incluso la dieta extrema que me había impuesto.

—Cariño —me decía mi madre mirándome preocupada—. Estás perfecto, ¿por qué quieres bajar más de peso? Te vez impecable, así como estás.

—No, aún no —le decía mientras seguía haciendo abdominales, comiendo pura lechuga, tomate y huevo duro en los almuerzos y las cenas—. Debo estar mejor, puedo estar mejor.

Un día me desmayé, el calor de Enero me tomó desprevenido. Me desperté en el hospital, ni siquiera sé cómo había llegado allí, había un aroma extraño encima de mi ropa. Mi madre me regañó por horas, ¿qué hubiera pasado si abusaban de mí? ¿Y si me hubieran marcado? Que no podía ser tan irresponsable y miles de cosas más, tenía bastante razón, así que no dije nada. Me tragué el caldo de pollo y seguí adelante con todo.

Me enteré de las despedidas de soltero de un par de compañeros del colegio, pero claro, yo no tenía amigos, así que jamás me invitaban a una, y tampoco tendría quién me organizara alguna. Eso me deprimía por algún estúpido motivo. Mi madre lo notó y ella me organizó una junto a mi futura suegra. Imagínense eso, mucha diversión no podía esperar, pero al menos tendría una, estaba un poco emocionado. Me preguntaba si Farlan se pondría celoso o algo como eso si llegaba a enterarse, realmente me hubiera gustado.

Me vestí de blanco, impecable, como era de esperar para un omega comprometido. Aún seguía un tanto anémico, pero estaba volviendo a comer mejor, muy de a poco, no quería verme gordo, por Dios que no, los omegas gordos son lo peor que existe. Mi madre puso una rosa amarilla en mi cabello y la señora Church me regaló un pendiente que era de la familia. No quería eso en mi cuerpo, pero era una tradición, por lo que hacía unos días ya me había hecho perforar el lóbulo derecho de mi oreja. Dolió un poco, pero allí quedó el pendiente redondo, brillando.

Los aplausos hicieron que enfocáramos nuestras miradas en el escenario. Nunca había estado en un lugar así. El ambiente era pesado, la mayoría en el público eran omegas y betas, y el escenario estaba lleno de rejas para que no hubiera transgresiones. Los artistas eran todos alphas hermosos.

Yo nunca había estado en un lugar así, nunca había visto tanta piel en exhibición, al principio estaba un poco preocupado, pero al ver que tanto mi madre como la señora Church disfrutaban animadas, poco a poco me contagié de su entusiasmo. Los tragos comenzaron a correr, y en cierto momento, entre las luces, los movimientos sugestivos, el calor, el humo del espectáculo, el alcohol, sentí que me mareaba un poco. Avisé a mi madre que iría a los baños a refrescar mi nuca un momento y de paso aliviar mi vejiga.

En un pasillo oscuro un mozo alto y atlético me ofreció un trago gratis por mi fiesta. Se veía delicioso y fresco y le agradecí. Lo llevé a mis labios para beber un buen sorbo, estaba tan delicioso, dulce, frío, con un sabor que no supe definir entre frutal y florido que me explotó en la boca haciéndome carcajear espontáneamente. De inmediato me sentí un poco débil, me agarré de la pared, sintiendo que el vaso se deslizaba por mis dedos y luego todo fue obscuridad.

:::::

**"Agacha tu cabeza, sé sumiso y complaciente. Las feromonas calman la ira de tu alpha. Agacha la cabeza siempre, es lo que hace un omega perfecto"**

Sentía la voz de la profesora Karen rebotando en mi cabeza. Me hacía tanto pero tanto calor, agité mi cabeza y sentí las gotas de transpiración salir despedidas a mis costados. Me dolían las manos, me sentía embotado, ¿cuánto había bebido, por Dios? ¿Dónde estaba? Abría mis ojos pero me costaba enfocar. Quise quejarme pero mis labios parecían sellados, había un traqueteo constante que me molestaba sobremanera, ¿podían callarse por un momento? Inspiré profundo, ¿por qué diantres me costaba tanto respirar?

Giré de nuevo mi cabeza y gemí ahogado entre mis labios cerrados porque me golpee con alguna cosa que no podía ver bien. Empezaba a despabilarme, me dolía un poco el estómago y empecé a mirar alrededor, estaba dentro de… ¿una caja? Traté de golpear la tapa o lo que fuera que estuviera encima, pero mis extremidades estaban demasiado débiles, intenté con mis pies, pero estaban atados, al igual que mis manos, un poco hinchadas por la fuerza del amarre, y mi boca con una cinta encima, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Comencé a asustarme, ¿sería un juego? ¿Por lo de la despedida?

A los diez minutos ya estaba completamente despabilado, mirando a todas partes muy asustado. Esto era aterrador, sentía que me asfixiaba ahí dentro, desesperado intenté golpear y gritar, pero no sé si es que siquiera me escuchaban, ¿y si me dejaban ahí? ¡Oh, por Dios, no quería morir! Comencé a golpear, cada vez más desesperado, eufórico, no podía toser, había un aroma a barro seco y polvoriento por doquier. Y la caja esa se bamboleaba y saltaba de tanto en tanto, no había duda, me estaban transportando. Chille, hasta casi quedarme sin fuerzas, y al fin se detuvieron. No dejé de quejarme y finalmente sentí ruido. Abrieron la tapa y la luz de la tarde me encegueció por completo.

—¿Ya despertaste? —me preguntó una voz que fue imposible identificar, aún me sentía embotado, pero el aire del exterior me avivó un poco—. ¡Arriba!

Esta persona, un alpha sin duda, me cargó fácilmente sobre su hombro, mi cabeza colgando a su espalda, me mareé tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no desmayarme de nuevo ¡Si será bruto! ¿No puede tratarme con un poco más de respeto? ¡Soy una maldita persona!

No sé muy bien que sucede, el movimiento no me sienta bien, quiero vomitar, pero con la cinta en mi boca no puedo. De pronto me tira al fondo de un carro tirado por dos… no sé, creo que son caballos, bueyes, burros, no lo sé, solo quiero hablar y no puedo. Mi torso se levanta tambaleante de tanto en tanto. Alguien me sujeta la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Vamos, rápido —da una orden y yo me retuerzo débilmente.

Ahora entiendo, la bebida, algo me dieron, porque normalmente no soy tan enclenque ¡Vamos! Si ejercito mi cuerpo prácticamente a diario. El viaje es imposiblemente largo, babeo contra la madera húmeda y asquerosa de ese carro, siquiera podrían haberme tirado un trapo debajo. Dormito de a intervalos, me despierto cuando me arrancan la cinta de la boca, jadeo como un perro, alguien me acerca un vaso con agua y bebo desesperado. Me hablan pero no entiendo bien, aún no puedo enfocar adecuadamente, mi cabeza está embotada, trato de hablar pero solo salen palabras malformadas de mi boca. Me deslizo hasta el suelo y me quedo ahí, estoy demasiado agotado.

Cuando despierto siento una fina llovizna que resbala por mi cara, suspiro varias veces, ahora puedo ver mucha vegetación alrededor, parece una especia de selva. Me doy cuenta porque ya no hay techo alguno, está un poco oscuro. Me acurruco en ese rincón cálido donde estaba, hundo mi rostro en la mullida superficie, lamiendo las gotas de mis labios, tengo sed de nuevo.

—No te duermas de nuevo, está oscureciendo, si el caballo trastabilla no podré sostenerte. Ya llegaremos y podrás comer a gusto.

La superficie mullida es el pecho de esta persona, levanto la cabeza un poco aturdido aún ¿Quién es? No tengo idea quien es, está demasiado oscuro, me resulta levemente familiar. Mascullo algo ininteligible e intento mantener la cordura.

—Aga… agacha cabeza… s-siempre… —No sé por qué estoy repitiendo eso, me siento tan cansado, pero no quiero caerme.

Con las últimas fuerzas me aferro a esta persona, entonces me doy cuenta que vamos en el lomo de un animal, seguramente un caballo.

—¿Dónde… dónde v-vamos? —pregunto en un susurro.

—A mi casa, una cabaña, falta poco.

—Necesito ir, al ba-baño.

—Aguanta, o hazte encima, no puedo detenerme, llegaremos en unos minutos de todas maneras.

—¡Ugh!

Mi vejiga dolía, supliqué un buen rato hasta que todo se detuvo, estábamos empapados por la lluvia, y no se dió cuenta lo mucho que yo temblaba para entonces. Este alpha me bajó fácilmente del caballo, chillé cuando sus pies dieron con el suelo, tantas horas atado y sin poder pararme me habían agarrotado los músculos. El hombre sacó un cuchillo y rápidamente me liberó de las cuerdas. Fuí donde unos árboles y al fin pude orinar a gusto. Volví a los trompicones, estaba completamente oscuro, a duras penas podía ver a dos palmos de mi rostro, menos con la lluvia y el aturdimiento que aún no me abandonaba.

Entré a la cabaña, adentro era otra cosa, había un hogar que el hombre estaba prendiendo. A pesar de que no estaba el fuego estaba mucho mejor ahí que a la intemperie afuera. El alpha me tiró una toalla al pecho, la agarré y me envolví en ella mientras observaba alrededor. Era una cabaña, claramente, parecía como de un cazador o algo así, a decir por las cabezas y cuernos pegados sobre la chimenea. Una vez que el fuego fue iniciado pude apreciar las facciones del alpha que me había arrastrado a ese lugar olvidado de Dios.

—¡Eres tú! —dije señalándolo acusador, mi mente avispándose más y más.

El tipo me miró con tranquilidad, dejó el rifle a un costado de la chimenea y procedió a quitarse el piloto y demás ropas mojadas. Prendió una lámpara de petróleo y me la ofreció.

—Allá están las escaleras, subes, segunda puerta a la derecha es tu cuarto, la primera es el baño. Hay ropa limpia en los estantes, te recomiendo que te cambies o te enfermarás y como ves no tenemos un sistema de salud muy actualizado por aquí. Anda.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeé sosteniendo la lámpara y luego le hablé con rudeza—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Me drogaste?

—Era mejor así, para que no hicieras escándalo. Estás secuestrado —me contó tranquilo mientras encendía una pipa y me miraba impávido.

—Espera, no, espera, ¿secuestrado? ¿Es una broma, cierto? Escuchame eh... Eren, eres Eren, ¿no? ¿Por qué haces esto? —traté de razonar con tranquilidad, aun me costaba procesar mi estado actual—. ¿Qué intentas lograr? Mi familia no tiene dinero, no pagaran por ningún rescate, así que si piensas que vas a lograr algo, amigo, desde ya te digo que estás equivocado.

—Lo sé, tu familia no es la que pagará, sino la familia de tu prometido.

Lo miré aterrado, a través del brillo de las llamas naranjas del hogar, la cara de Eren se veía terrible y tenebrosa. Dejé la lámpara en el piso, tiré la toalla y corrí a abrir la puerta, pero no pude ir más allá de la galería. Allá afuera era una boca de lobo, la lluvia ahora caía torrencial y no había siquiera un brillo de luna para ver dónde pisar siquiera. No podría hacerlo esa noche, tendría que esperar, calmarme, recuperar energías y pensar bien. Sentí los pasos del alpha detrás de mí.

—Entra, Levi.

Las dolorosas palabras de mi profesora volvieron a taladrar mi mente.

**"Agacha tu cabeza, sé sumiso y complaciente. Las feromonas calman la ira de tu alpha. Agacha la cabeza siempre, es lo que hace un omega perfecto"**

Sin embargo nunca había sentido tantas ganas de rebelarme.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	2. Huir para sobrevivir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Quien dice dos capítulos dice tres, les explico... cambié varias cosas y se alargó un poco. Como sea, espero les guste y si es así ya saben... reviews y comentarios onegai! Perdón, no llegué a actualizar el sábado, compromisos familiares varios, lo siento. También les pido disculpas por los errores porque no lo pude corregir, va en crudo. Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, un poco de escenas algo crudas, nothing more. Sean pacientes, en el próximo capítulo habrá salseo del bueno, no se hagan, yo sé que están esperando eso. Enjoy!

.

.

_**"La supervivencia es el secreto. La mente cambia para sobrevivir.** _

_**Todo puede convertirse en normal."** _

_**"El inocente" (2005), Harlan Coben** _

.

.

De nada sirvieron mis quejas, gritarle, intentar razonar con ese desquiciado alpha. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir argumentando, no paraba de llover, estaba helado, enojado y con hambre. Pero me moriría antes de aceptarle algo a ese idiota.

—Come, se enfría —tuvo el tupé de decirme luego de servirme una especie de sopa de dudosa procedencia frente a mis narices.

Yo estaba de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a demostrarle que él no me iba a venir a ordenar lo que se le viniera en gana. Esto era el colmo ¿Cómo se podía llamar secuestro a esta situación? No parecía un tipo violento, al menos a simple vista. Observé el rifle a su costado, tal vez si actuaba con rapidez podía agarrarlo y apuntarle, entonces yo tomaría el control.

—No me gusta desperdiciar la comida, que aquí es escasa, así que deja de hacerte el caprichoso y come de una vez. Debes reponer energías, si te resfrías y te mueres no será mi problema, vivo o muerto lo mismo cobraré tu rescate.

Crucé las piernas como para hacerle creer que yo no era una amenaza, no creo que me viera como una de todas formas.

—Y... ¿qué se supone que has pedido para mi rescate? ¿Cuánto?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Bueno lo es, desde que yo estoy metido en este atolladero.

—Toda la fortuna de la familia Church, para empezar.

Elevé una ceja, no sabía si me estaba hablando en serio, ¿cómo que toda la fortuna de la familia?

—No quiero ser pesimista —le dije con tono condescendiente—, pero realmente no creo que te den toda su fortuna, habría que estar loco para hacer algo así.

—Pues peor para ti, tienen una fecha límite y créeme más te vale que cumplan porque tu culo está en juego.

—Ah ¿Y qué pasará si no quieren pagar, eh? ¿Siquiera lo consideraste? ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme?

Eren se llevó un pedazo de esa carne que flotaba en la sopa a la boca y me miró a través de sus fríos ojos verdes, no quise admitirlo abiertamente pero no me gustaba adonde iba todo esto.

—Por tu bien será mejor que colaboren, yo que tu sería más positivo o me pondría a rezar.

—¿Cuál es la fecha límite? —ya que el tipo parecía dispuesto a hablar decidí que sería mejor intentar sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible.

—Calla y come.

Miré la sopa y suspiré, tomé la cuchara a mi costado, para ser honesto había demasiado polvo sobre la mesa y no parecía que la vajilla estuviera en condiciones sanitarias suficientes como para no enfermarse de algo, además que la sopa esa olía raro. Pero tenía hambre, las tripas me rugían suave, y eso que yo estoy acostumbrado a comer poco y aguantarme. Revolví con una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Siquiera limpias esta pocilga? Es un mugrero —me quejé indignado, estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Hace varias semanas que no venía por casa, no tengo mucho tiempo de ponerme en esas tareas.

—Esto es un asco.

Eren se puso de pie y fue donde un aparador de donde se puso a seleccionar una botella de vino o algo como eso. Muy mal Eren, descuidarse así es de estúpidos. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, tomé el rifle y le apunté con toda la determinación posible. Eren ni siquiera se giró, aunque estaba completamente seguro que sabía que yo tenía el arma por todo el ruido provocado.

—Muy bien —dije con voz fuerte y clara—, aquí se termina todo el chistecito, llévame de regreso a casa sino quieres que desparrame todos tus sesos en la pared de este chiquero.

Miren nada más, soy un puto genio, no llevo ni dos horas aquí y ya puse la situación a mi favor. Sin embargo ese odioso alpha ni siquiera se inmutó. Seleccionó la botella que quiso y se giró mirándome con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un sacacorcho y procedía a abrirla. Eso me cabreó.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado, escoria? ¡Dije que me regreses ahora mismo o disparo!

—Oh. No pienso llevarte de regreso, así que si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, estás en todo tu derecho, espero que tengas buena puntería.

¿Así que todavía tenía el tupé de burlarse? Yo le enseñaría quién era Levi Ackerman.

—No te lo diré de nuevo —dije apuntando y puse mi dedo en el gatillo—. No es necesario derramar sangre, Eren. No me gusta la violencia.

—No te llevaré de regreso, dispara si tienes las bolas de hacer una amenaza, pero si fallas... atente a las consecuencias, porque solo tendrás esta única oportunidad de hacer algo como esto. Solo ten cuidado y no te rompas una uña, omeguita.

Ya está, fue suficiente. Sentí la ira hervir en mi vientre, apunté a sus piernas, tampoco quería matarlo, solo asustarlo, además lo necesitaba para poder salir de ese lugar perdido de Dios. Gatillé sin dudar. Lo que sucedió a continuación no me lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años. El arma explotó de alguna manera entre mis manos llenándome el rostro de hollín, el rebote del impacto hizo que la culata me golpeara duro en el hombro haciéndome caer hacia atrás dolorosamente. Tosí, ciego por el polvillo negro mientras intentaba respirar y refregaba el puño de mi camisa sobre mi rostro para quitarme esa mierda apestosa. Pero fue peor, me irrité la vista y comencé a llorar inevitablemente, mientras seguía tosiendo, sintiendo como el hollín se adhería a mi garganta y la hacía escocer horriblemente, ¿qué había sucedido?

Escuché los pasos del alpha acercándose, quien estaba intacto, porque ninguna bala había salido de ese artefacto del demonio. Se paró delante de mí y me levantó bruscamente de un brazo para arrastrarme hasta la cocina, donde abrió el grifo del agua para que pudiera lavarme. Para entonces escupía saliva negra por el hollín y tosía ahogadamente.

—Solo das problemas —dijo con su voz ronca y potente.

El agua estaba helada, me lavé como pude, esa mierda era como quitar grasa quemada, pegajosa y difícil de desprender. Me llevó cerca de media hora poder enfocar de nuevo con la vista, la barbilla me temblaba y seguía tosiendo, me ardía todo. Cuando pude mirarlo, jadeando como un perro agonizante, Eren me observaba con tranquilidad, tenía el puto rifle entre sus manos.

—Esta arma está creada para ser usada solo por mí, tiene sus mañas, si no sabes desactivarla apropiadamente le explota en las manos a quien intente usarla en mi contra, y además —dijo manipulándola y mostrándome su interior—, está vacía, genio. Deberías chequear eso antes de intentar hacerte el malo. Y solo en caso de que pudieras hacer todo eso, lo cual es evidente que no pudiste, el caño tiene una ligera desviación, así que solo tiradores expertos pueden atinarle al blanco. Ahora que sabes todo esto, deja de romperme los cojones y vamos a terminar la cena en paz.

Tomó un trapo de no sé dónde y me lo refregó en la cara un buen rato, olía a sucio y moho, pero estaba demasiado exhausto como para replicar. Luego me arrastró de nuevo para sentarme en la mesa. Al menos tuvo la decencia de servirme un vaso de agua fresca, mientras él se servía de ese vino que había abierto y seguía comiendo como si nada. Yo todavía lagrimeaba por el ardor, me dolía el hombro donde la culata del arma me había golpeado, sin embargo no dije nada, tomé algunos sorbos y si bien no iba a tragar esa asquerosa sopa, intenté alimentarme con una hogaza de pan que había sobre una especie de panera sobre la mesa, solo para percatarme que el mendrugo estaba duro como roca.

—Es pan viejo —dijo el estúpido alpha, como si necesitara esa información. Dejé esa mierda a un costado del plato y como pude me levanté para tomar la lámpara de petróleo y me fui escaleras arriba.

Los escalones crujieron bajo mi peso. Todas las ventanas estaba cerradas, se escuchaba el constante repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia por todas partes y el viento inclemente que azotaba ramas de árboles contra la vivienda. Una pesadilla viviente. Fui hasta la segunda puerta a la izquierda, donde se suponía que estaba mi cuarto, o eso había dicho ese idiota. Bajé el picaporte que rechinó casi con dolor y tuve que empujar un buen rato para poder abrir, parecía que no hubieran utilizado ese lugar en años. Tosí al entrar, era un completo asco. Pilas y pilas de polvo espantoso por todas partes. Una cama destendida, sábanas amarillentas, rincones llenos de telas de araña, con decir que mis pisadas dejaban huellas de tierra pueden hacerse una idea. Jamás había visto una instalación con tanta mugre en ella. Me senté en la cama derrotado, una fina capa de polvo se levantó ante mi movimiento, lo que me hizo estornudar repetidas veces. Dejé la lámpara sobre una raída mesita cerca de la ventana que tenía los cristales sucios, como era de esperarse. Ya a esas alturas de la situación quejarse no era una opción, pero cuando sentí que algo se movía entre mis pies, no pude evitar ponerme de pie como un resorte. Una araña imposiblemente enorme, peluda y amenazante entra entre mis putos pies.

No soy una princesa, no me iba a poner a gritar como condenado, pero esa mierda era horripilante. Ni siquiera lo pensé, la pisé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras soltaba varios insultos. La cosa esa crujió como una rama seca y se me revolvió el estómago. Tomé la lámpara y me agaché para verificar debajo de la cama. Eso era un nido de tarántulas. Salí a paso firme de la habitación y volví al living, donde Eren seguía comiendo envuelto en su halo de parsimonia. Me miró aburrido.

—No puedo dormir en ese... ese tiradero. Debajo de la cama está infestado de arañas peludas, acabo de pisar una enorme.

—Lo siento, su alteza, pero todas las suites están tomadas —me respondió con un dejo de burla que no me gustó en absoluto—. Puedes dormir en el sofá, que es duro y no te lo recomiendo, o bien conmigo en mi habitación, puedo hacerte lugar en la cama, es grande.

—No, gracias ¿Tienes siquiera insecticida o algo? Y también voy a necesitar una escoba, un balde y un trapo para limpiar; es la peor hospitalidad que he visto en toda mi vida.

—¿Hablas en serio? Es de noche, no es hora de limpiar.

—Necesito eliminar esas alimañas, escucha no puedo dormir en ese cuarto del terror. No te estoy pidiendo que mates esas criaturas por mí, puedo hacerlo solo, ¿pero te mataría colaborarme? ¿Por favor?

—Muy bien, te ayudaré, pero después de cenar, y de paso te recomendaría que comieras un poco.

Me acerqué derrotado y me senté de nuevo a su lado. Detestaba todo esto, pero no estaba en posición de ponerme exigente, al menos hasta que pensara en alguna manera segura de huir, así que mi inteligente cerebro me dijo que sería mejor mostrarme dócil. Pero no me iba a tragar esa mierda verdolaga que flotaba en la porcelana.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —pregunté con la voz más tranquila posible—. Se ve horrible.

—Lo sé, pero sabe bien, dale una oportunidad.

—No estoy en plan de exigente, lo juro, pero no puedo dejar pasar que tu pulcritud es casi nula, así que en verdad me da un poco de, de inseguridad ingerir esto, no puedes culparme por ser cauteloso.

Traté de explicar mientras revolvía con la cuchara.

—No te preocupes, lavé todo muy bien, hirvió adecuadamente, puedes comer tranquilo.

Contuve la respiración y me metí la primera cucharada. A pesar de que el aspecto no era muy bueno y que ya estaba tibio, el sabor era notablemente agradable. No saboreé mucho, el hambre se me despabiló y procedí a seguir ingiriendo. Más comía más me adaptaba a su sabor. De pronto mi cuchara chocó contra un hueso, o eso pensé, sumergí el artefacto para levantar eso y entonces emergió una maldita cabeza de pollo de adentro del plato. Era un plato bastante hondo, no me juzguen por no haberlo notado antes, además de que estábamos comiendo en penumbras prácticamente. Quedé petrificado y miré a Eren.

—Hay una cabeza en mi plato —le informé tratando de no armar un escándalo.

—Qué bien, te tocó con premio —dijo el estúpido e incluso sonrió, ¡sonrió! —. Es sopa de gallina, la traje en un recipiente y la calenté aquí. Los recursos son escasos como verás, así que, aprovecha.

—No me comeré la puta cabeza hervida de un bicho —repliqué, intentando conservar la calma.

Ese mastodonte de pelos largos metió sus dedos horribles en mi plato, sacó la cabeza y se la llevó a la boca. Aunque el espectáculo era grotesco, no pude dejar de mirar como chupaba la cosa esa y se comía hasta la cresta del pobre animal que se había sacrificado para servir de nutrición a nuestros cuerpos. Yo estaba en shock. Claramente no comí nada más, de hecho ni sé cómo no vomité lo poco que había conseguido tragar.

Ese alpha inepto se tomó su dulce tiempo para consumir su cena, fumar en su pipa, bajarse media botella de vino y finalmente conducirme a una especie de sótano, un lugar aún más aterrador que el resto de la cabaña, donde había un montón de cosas arrumbadas, entre ellas, escobillones, baldes, implementos de limpieza en general, todos llenos de tierra y asqueroso moho. Luego de revolver por aquí y por allá finalmente encontramos una especie de equipo fumigador que Eren rellenó con Kaotrina, un veneno para insectos.

—Fumigaré, pero no podrás habitar la zona hasta dentro de un día entero.

—De acuerdo.

Subimos todas las cosas arriba en tres viajes porque eran varias. No me pregunten como en una situación tan hilarante como aquella yo en lo único que podía pensar era en como limpiar ese asco de lugar. Tal vez mi mente solo intentaba mantenerse ocupada con algo y ya. Cuando Eren me vió lavando las cosas en la pileta de la cocina, se acercó, volvía de la habitación de arriba, al parecer ya había terminado con la fumigación.

—Vamos a dormir, debes cambiarte de ropa, esa está húmeda y sucia, ya te dije que no hay medicamentos y mucho menos doctores cerca si te llegas a enfermar, mañana podrás limpiar todo lo que quieras.

—¿Y dónde dormiré?

—En mi cama, es grande, estaremos bien. No pongas esa cara, no tengo intención de tocarte, ni hacerte daño siempre que te comportes adecuadamente, vamos de una vez, ya es tarde y debo madrugar.

Dejé las cosas y lo seguí. Me sentía un poco hambriento y estaba cansado a morir. Supuse que pedir una ducha caliente era demasiado, ya me fijaría en eso al otro día. Eren me pasó ropa suya, al menos su habitación lucía más limpia y la ropa olía bien. Cuando me quité la mía me dí cuenta lo maltratada y roñosa que se veía, después de todo era blanca y estaba llena de barro, mugre y hollín. Me puse una remera gris y un pantalón de algodón negro, todo me quedaba enorme, y como no, si apenas medía un metro sesenta y el mastodonte sobrepasaba el metro ochenta con facilidad, además que mi complexión era más bien delgada y Eren tenía una espalda enorme.

No les puedo explicar lo incómodo que es dormir en la misma cama que la persona que te acaba de secuestrar. En el silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación no pude conciliar el sueño por muy cansado que estuviera, mi cabeza era un bullicio de ideas desquiciantes y preguntas sin respuesta ¿Por qué hacía esto? Bueno, era obvio, por dinero ¿Podría la familia de Farlan pagar por mi rescate? ¿Y si no podían? Eren había hablado de una fecha límite o algo como eso, ¿realmente mi vida estaba en peligro? ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿Habría vecinos o gente cerca a la que podría pedirle ayuda? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Pensé en mi madre, a estas alturas debía estar llorando desconsolada, mi padre angustiado, se me oprimió el corazón, los extrañaba demasiado. Sentí la respiración pausada y pesada del alpha y me pregunté si podría aprovechar para atacarlo ¿No era algo sumamente extraño que bajara tanto la guardia conmigo? Pero eso era bueno, tal vez él creía que yo era un estúpido omega indefenso y eso lo usaría a mi favor. Tal vez podría atacarlo ahora. Yo no sabía manejar armas de fuego, pero cuchillos sí, sabía defensa personal además. Me giré tratando de no hacer ruido, seguía lloviendo y apenas el lugar se iluminaba por uno que otro trueno. Si mi instinto no fallaba, sería muy probable que Eren dejara algún arma cerca de su cuerpo, ¿debajo de la almohada quizás?

Tentando mi suerte deslicé mi mano debajo de la misma palpando suavemente, tratando de no hacer ruido, casi en el otro extremo mis dedos rozaron una funda, ¡bingo! Poco a poco la arrastré hacia mí, era la funda de un cuchillo de combate aserrado. Lo tomé con firmeza, el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y con seguridad se lo asenté en la base del cuello, Eren abrió los ojos de inmediato.

—No te muevas, idiota, si es que en algo valoras tu vida, te rebanaré el pescuezo en dos seg-

No me dejó terminar, en medio de la oscuridad solo sentí un fuerte empujón en el estómago que me hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Aunque fue sorpresivo no tiré el cuchillo. Me puse de pie de inmediato y lo vi acercarse a mí con una expresión aterradora. Pero este tipo no me conocía, si creía que me asustaría por estar loco, yo estaba cien veces más loco que él.

—Tan sumiso que pareces, pero eres un dolor de bolas —me soltó molesto.

—¡No te acerques! ¡No te acerques o te llenaré de agujeros! —le grité mientras blandía el cuchillo de un lado a otro y le gruñía.

—Debería haberte atado.

—¡Dije que no te acercaras!

Se me tiró encima capturando mi muñeca con el arma y rodamos por el suelo, golpeó mi mano contra el piso y tuve que soltar el cuchillo. Grité y lo quise patear, pero pesaba demasiado, aunque logré darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, lo que me permitió liberarme y girarme para tantear el suelo buscando el arma. Volvió a tirarse encima de mi espalda doblando uno de mis brazos, haciéndome ver estrellas, trató de apretarme el cuello con su otro brazo pero le clavé todos mis preciosos dientes de manera feroz, hasta sentir que se me llenaba la boca de sangre. Me hizo feliz escuchar como aullaba de dolor y con mi brazo libre largué un codazo que impactó en su mentón, pude liberarme por segunda vez y me levanté como pude buscando algo para aventarle al rostro. Me barrió las piernas de una manera brutal y nuevamente quedé tirado en el piso retorciéndome dolorido, volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, traté de arañarlo pero al final terminé agarrando esos horribles cabellos largos que tiene y los tiré con tanta saña que me quedé con un buen montón en las manos, fue entonces que recibí un impacto terrible en la boca del estómago, que me dejó sin aire, haciendo que me mareara y perdiera toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Joder, luchar es un gasto increíble de energía.

Lo escuché quejarse y maldecir, para luego prender una vela en la habitación. Yo no podía moverme, aún luchaba por respirar y no morirme en el intento. Me levantó con facilidad, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y me tiró en la cama con poca delicadeza. Se fue y regresó al poco rato con unas cuerdas para atar mis brazos firmemente al respaldar de la cama. Ambos estábamos agitados y cansados. Me tomó de la mandíbula y me obligó a mirarlo, tenía un rasguño en la frente, seguramente se lo hice con mis uñas. Estaba realmente cabreado.

—Escucha mocoso, no te lo diré dos veces, más te vale colaborar conmigo, soy muy tranquilo y no te joderé si tú no lo haces, pero no me busques porque no tienes idea de quién soy. Fui sargento en el ejército de Paradis, tengo entrenamiento militar y soy un alpha puro, no eres rival para mí. Si quieres que hagamos esto por las malas te haré la vida un infierno, así que no me busques ¿has entendido?

Asentí apenas porque me era imposible hablar, aún me ardía el estómago dónde me había pegado anteriormente. Ese tipo no estaba de bromas.

—Ahora duerme y no me causes más problemas, intenta hacer algo una vez más y te daré una paliza que no te olvidarás en tu perra vida, ¿está claro?

Volví a asentir y al fin se alejó para apagar la vela y acostarse pesadamente a mi lado. Me hice una bolita, mi omega interior se retorcía por dentro, asustado, amedrentado, pero no arrepentido. Al menos lo había intentado. Realmente no recuerdo en que momento de esa noche eterna, porque me parecía que no acababa nunca, caí dormido profundamente. Para cuando me desperté ya no estaba atado, aunque tenía las marcas de las sogas en mis muñecas. Un brillante sol entraba por la ventana y sentí todo el cuerpo dolorido. Note claramente aquellos lugares magullados por los eventos recientes. Me levanté tambaleante, me sentía un poco débil y mareado.

Salí de la habitación, fuera de los crujidos y ruidos normales esperables de ese lugar extraño, no parecía que nadie más estuviera en la casa. Fui hasta el baño, sucio como era de esperarse. Traté de asearme, me miré en el espejo, tenía un moretón del lado derecho de la mandíbula y estaba todo despeinado. Traté de activar la ducha, salió agua amarronada un buen rato hasta que se puso clara, no había agua caliente y estaba bastante helada, me bañé como pude. Ya un poco más repuesto fui hasta el living, efectivamente Eren no estaba.

Buscando encontré unas manzanas y unas naranjas. Guardé todo en una bolsa que encontré, tomé una botella de vino la lavé y la llené de agua fresca, una vez listo salí afuera, el sol brillaba y la humedad de la tierra era molesta. Tomé el camino que me pareció más adecuado, era como un sendero, a ambos lados solo había árboles, espesa selva o lo que fuera, tan cerrado que no me animé a desviarme. Cada tanto gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie respondió ni una sola vez. Solo esperaba que no se me pareciera un oso o alguna bestia salvaje, no sabía que tan peligroso fuera. Perdí la noción del tiempo, me detenía de a intervalos, todo a mi alrededor era vegetación alta y árboles infinitos, una pesadilla verde que no se terminaba nunca. Debería haber traído un sombrero, el sol me estaba calcinando. Busqué refugio bajo un árbol, comí algunas frutas y bebí un poco de agua. Estaba empapado en sudor y terminé cediendo a un pesado sueño, estaba demasiado agotado.

Me desperté sobresaltado para ver con horror que el sol estaba cayendo. Me dolían los pies, las piernas, el rostro. Caminé un trecho más hasta que sentí los cascos de un caballo acercándose. Me giré y lo vi llegar. Se detuvo a algunos metros.

—Tienes más de cuatro horas hasta poder llegar al pueblo, aunque el camino se abrirá en tres oportunidades más adelante, claro que no te diré cuál bifurcación agarrar, con lo cual es muy probable que termines varado en algún pantano, en el mejor de los casos, ¿vas a intentarlo o te vuelves conmigo?

Lo miré desahuciado.

—Si decides irte, no iré a buscarte. Hay pumas por la zona que cazan de noche. No es broma.

Me acerqué a su caballo y el animal agachó la cabeza, le acaricié el hocico. No recuerdo haberme sentido tan derrotado antes.

—Llévame de regreso, por favor —le solté con la voz rota.

Estiró su mano hacia mí y me subió con facilidad. Me acurruqué en su pecho, aunque fuera irónico me sentí al fin a salvo, a salvo en los brazos de mi captor, en medio de la nada misma. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

No recuerdo ni cuando llegué a la cabaña, pero al despertar estaba en la cama de Eren otra vez, era noche cerrada. Me levanté peor de dolorido que a la mañana, tenía los pies vendados. Caminé hacia el living, un delicioso aroma se desplegaba por todo el lugar. Había una olla hirviendo en la cocina, una cocina a leña. Eren estaba cuidando de la cocción, al parecer ni siquiera necesité anunciarme porque me habló sin mirarme siquiera.

—Encima de la mesa hay pulpa de aloe vera en un cacharro, úntala en tu rostro y cuello, estas rojo como un camarón, eso aliviará las quemaduras del sol. Hay agua fresca, sírvete pero toma de a pequeños tragos, debes hidratarte, no tengo otra cosa para ofrecerte. En unos minutos serviré la cena. Guisado de venado, creo que te gustará más que el de gallina.

Me senté, sintiéndome destruido por dentro y por fuera. Me puse el aloe una vez, mi piel lo absorbió de inmediato, luego me lo puse de nuevo y así como cuatro veces. Sabía que iba a llevarme dos o tres días que me dejara de arder el cuero. No estaba para peleas, el agotamiento era extremo. Bebí tal como el alpha me lo pidió.

Y recibí en silencio su plato de comida humeante, al menos ninguna cabeza estaba flotando esta vez. Sabía bien, similar a los guisados de mi casa, o sería mi percepción que ya estaba un poco distorsionada. Como fuera no iba a quejarme.

—Tu habitación está limpia ahora —me informó tomando asiento frente a su plato y sirviéndose una copa de vino—. Dejé las ventanas abiertas para que se oreara, el veneno es fuerte, creo que sería prudente que lo usaras recién mañana, a decir por tu estado deplorable. Espero que te veas más decente cuando tengamos que hacer el intercambio o pensarán que uno te maltrataba aquí.

—Oh, ¿quieres que hable bien de ti?

Eren sonrió a medias, la luz del hogar y la vela sobre la mesa era todo lo que teníamos. No llovía, pero la oscuridad lo envolvía todo allá afuera. Comimos en silencio, incluso acepté media copa de vino y luego de lavar los trastos nos fuimos a acostar.

—¿Tengo que atarte hoy? —me largó con burla, pero la verdad que ni llegué a contestar que ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Al otro día Eren no estaba, la verdad no tengo idea qué hacía cuando salía de la cabaña y estaba demasiado agotado y asustado como para intentar huir de nuevo. Debería pensarlo mejor la próxima vez, tal vez irme en el caballo. Seguro ese animal sabría el camino hacia el pueblo. Por ahora no daría problemas y me dedicaría a limpiar un poco ese mugrero, después de todo no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería en ese lugar de mierda, era mejor ponerlo en condiciones.

Había frutas en la mesa del living y con ello pude desayunar ¡Ah, si me vieran ahora!, de fregona, a cuatro patas como un cerdo tallando el piso luego de haber barrido todo y pasado el plumero como la cenicienta. Cerca del mediodía hice una pausa, de paso volví a untarme con aloe vera, mi piel seguía sensible y enrojecida.

Yo que solo había querido huir de esta vida de esclavo, estoy condenado a hacerlo de todas maneras. La vida me escupe en mi bonito y rojizo rostro. Hice lo que pude, pero obviamente el polvo acumulado de años no se puede limpiar en un solo día, menos con mi capacidad a medias. Así que buscando la manera de organizarme mejor, tomé un cuaderno que encontré y comencé a escribir los objetivos que me fijaría para los próximos días. De ese modo calculé que una semana dejaría ese cuchitril mejor que una posada lista para recibir turistas. Qué bien, soy un genio de la escoba, noten el sarcasmo.

Eren regresó por la tarde, no me pregunten la hora porque no hay relojes en ese lugar. Me sentí mal conmigo mismo de alegrarme un poco por no estar tan solo. Venía cubierto de barro, hojas, y suciedad, traía tres conejos que había cazado, entre frutas y verduras que vaya uno a saber de dónde había conseguido. En el sótano había una especie de canasto verdulero que mantenía bastante bien algunas papas, batatas y remolachas. Todos tubérculos. Al parecer el agua es de deshielo, por eso su temperatura tan baja, los caños principales cruzan debajo de la casa y eso permite que el sótano se mantenga frío, allí hay una alacena con algunos alimentos no perecederos y esas pocas verduras.

—Encárgate de la carne —me dijo tirando a los pobres conejos en la pileta de la cocina—. No arruines sus pieles que luego servirán para abrigo. Hoy cocina tú, yo haré pan —fue todo lo que dijo.

Me quedé mirando esos cadáveres amontonados en el lugar, Eren dejó un cuchillo pequeño a mi lado. Está bien, no lo atacaría por hoy, pero no sé qué espera que haga. Yo no voy a tocar a esas pobres criaturas.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Despelléjalos, córtales las patas y tira la piel hacia arriba, les abres la panza, les quitas las vísceras y luego los lavas bien, los adobas y los cocinaremos al fuego. Haz hervir unas papas y unas batatas para acompañar —fue toda su respuesta.

—Estás loco, no voy a hacer semejante cosa. Eres un bárbaro, tal vez estés acostumbrado, pero yo no soporto la sangre, ni las vísceras, no lo haré.

—¿Y se supone que tú eres un omega perfecto? Perfectamente inútil —se quejó empujándome para hacerse lugar—. Ven aquí y aprende, no te lo enseñaré dos veces. Los agarras así —dijo tomando uno con una mano y el cuchillo en la otra—. Cortas en las patas, justo en el talón, así.

Escuché los ligamentos crujir y sentí una arcada, cerré los ojos al ver como mutilaba el cuerpecito y salí corriendo a vomitar cuando tiró de la piel desollando a la criatura. Estaba muerta, claramente, pero yo nunca había presenciado una cosa tan violenta antes, y mi pobre estómago se dio por vencido con facilidad.

Luego de un buen rato volví con recelo, los conejos estaban ya adobados descansando en una fuente.

—¿Será que al menos podrás pelar unas papas y batatas? ¿O el señorito se descompondrá con eso también?

Suspiré y tomé el cuchillo pequeño para hacer eso. Eren no me ayudó a encender los leños de la cocina, así que estuve renegando casi una hora antes de tener que ir y pedirle su ayuda. Había que tener técnica, me enseñó cómo hacerlo y en quince minutos ya estaba el fuego listo y calentando el agua.

Cenamos más tarde de lo habitual, y la carne asada de los pobres conejos era una verdadera delicia, con decirles que repetí mi porción ya pueden imaginarse.

—Mírenlo, al defensor de conejos, estómago frágil, chupándose los dedos ahora —se burló de mí—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Eres demasiado joven.

—Este año cumplo los dieciocho.

—Eres un niño prácticamente, ¿tus padres te obligan a casarte?

—Claro que no, es mi decisión, y estoy muy seguro por si quieres saber.

—No entiendo, podrías disfrutar un poco más de tu vida, salir, conocer el mundo, estudiar. Ahora hay universidades para omegas.

—No me interesa estudiar. Solo quiero casarme y vivir cómodamente.

—¿Y eso es a todo lo que aspiras en esa vida? ¿Ser un amo de casa, parir crías y ya?

—Sí, puede ser simple, pero el valor de una familia es lo más importante para mí, tal vez no lo entiendas y no lo espero tampoco, pero ese ha sido mi sueño siempre ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Un alpha ermitaño? Es lo más extraño que he visto por lejos.

—Pues yo valoro la paz y la calma lejos de las ciudades, lejos de la corrupción y la maldad de la gente.

—Mira quien habla de maldad, nada menos que un secuestrador de omegas —acusé, aprovechando mi oportunidad. Eren se puso serio.

—Tú no sabes nada, eres solo un mocoso que acaba de dejar la pollera materna y que se cree que por bonito el mundo se rendirá a sus pies. Eres inmaduro y caprichoso, ojalá la vida no te enseñe con crueldad que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

A parecer había tocado alguna fibra sensible de este idiota. Yo era joven, era cierto, pero no era estúpido, ni crédulo como él me endilgaba. Hice una pausa para masticar una rodaja de batata, necesitaba aprovechar al máximo nuestros momentos de conversación para poder saber más de sus intenciones. El alpha dejó de comer y procedió a preparar su pipa como era su costumbre.

—Y... ¿qué harás cuando cobres el dinero? ¿Viajar por el mundo? ¿Contratar una mucama?

Eren se quedó en silencio, fumando lento como perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez podrías sentar cabeza, casarte con una bonita omega y-

—¡Cállate! No voy a recibir consejos de un mocoso que nada sabe de la vida —¿era yo o este imbécil estaba cabreado por alguna razón? —. Por solo pensar en tu comodidad es que estas metido en este aprieto ¿Siquiera consideraste analizar la clase de persona que tienes por prometido? ¿O es que tu avaricia te nubló el sentido común, eh?

—No hace falta que me hables de esa manera, entiendo si no quieres conversar.

—No se trata de eso, Levi —sentí un escalofrío cuando pronunció mi nombre de esa forma—, se trata de ver más allá de las apariencias. Estoy seguro que no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo fue que los Church hicieron su cochina fortuna, ¿o acaso lo sabes?

—Tienen campos de soja y tabaco.

—¿Lo ves? No sabes nada. Se terminó la cena, recoge todo y lávalo. Puedes usar tu habitación hoy, trata de no darme problemas y vete a dormir apenas termines.

Dicho lo cual se levantó y se me dejó solo en el lugar. Menudo idiota de mal carácter. No sé quién me manda a tratar de entenderlo. Es un delincuente, no hay mayor explicación.

Una vez que dejé todo en condiciones, tomé la vela,que ya poco le quedaba de vida y subí al primer piso. Miré hacia la habitación del alpha pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Cuando entré a la mía me sorprendió gratamente encontrar un par de remeras y pantalones de algodón de mi talle en una repisa, las sábanas estaban nuevas y había un par de frazadas al pie de la cama. Cerré la ventana porque ya estaba helando y se sentía el frío en el lugar. Revisé debajo de la cama pero estaba impecable, ¿a qué hora se había encargado de esto? Como fuera no pensaba agradecerle, después de todo estaba secuestrado.

Esa noche sentí un poco de frío, era notable que el cuerpo de los alphas eran cálidos, pero no necesitaba de ese imbécil para sobrevivir, yo lo haría solo, idearía un plan y escaparía de sus garras cuando menos lo pensara.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	3. Algo debe funcionar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. No puedo irme de vacaciones sin actualizar debidamente, este fic y anunciar que le quedan dos capítulos, como mucho. También voy a actualizar Donde se esconden las sonrisas y Serendipia, y ahí sí, nos vemos hasta el 07 de Febrero. Bueno, espero disfruten del capítulo, recuerden que Levi es jovencito, está a un paso de cumplir 18 años, no conoce mucho de la vida y hace lo que puede, mi bebe! Como sea, disculpen los errores, va sin corregir, see ya.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia es de mi completa invención, universo omegaverse, si alguien no sabe que significa pregunten y les explico.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, personalidades un poco OoC. En el próximo capítulo se vienen cosas suculentas, tengan paciencia.

.

.

**_"La perfección es obsesiva. Y eso es un defecto."_ **

**_Roberto Fontanarrosa_ **

.

.

Ya llevo ocho días, ocho larguísimos y espantosos días en esta prisión. Eren se va temprano y regresa cuando el sol ya se ha ocultado, me quedo solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Me subido al techo un par de veces pero por mucho que miro alrededor solo hay cerros, arbustos árboles, plantas, verde, verde, verde. Creí distinguir hace unos días una especie de humo blanco pero lejísimos de aquí.

He gritado hasta quedarme afónico, me aventuré por los alrededores, y volví a perderme por segunda vez. Eren volvió a "rescatarme", tenía varios raspones, un golpe bastante serio en uno de mis brazos y dos garrapatas en las piernas, oh, ¿también dije que volví a insolarme?

Suspiro mientras el agua de la tina se va enfriando. Es una verdadera odisea tener agua caliente, tengo que hervir ollas y tirarlas, pero bueno, necesita relajarme un poco. Estoy tan aburrido, ya he limpiado toda la casa menos el sótano. Creo que puedo hacer una buena limpieza y de paso arreglarlo para usarlo como refrigerador, porque los caños de agua pasan por la pared de atrás y noté que estaban casi congelados, el agua es de deshielo, así que tengo en mente hacer una especie de mueble con unos cajones que he visto para lograr tener un lugar donde refrigerar la comida que sobre. Solamente tengo que ingeniármelas para aislar la madera.

Me quedo pensando en eso un rato largo y decido salir finalmente. Al menos la ropa que tengo es abrigada. Me seco, me visto y bajo al living, agrego unos leños a la caldera porque se está apagando. Estas últimas noches ha sido terrible el frío, miro el sofá y pienso que no sería mala idea dormir allí cerca del hogar, soy friolento por naturaleza.

Voy a la cocina y me pongo a pelar unas verduras, las últimas que quedan, espero que Eren traiga más en esta oportunidad. Siento que me pica la nariz y frunzo el ceño, no voy a llorar, no voy a permitir que el sentimentalismo me gane. Concéntrate, Levi, eres inteligente, puedes salir de esto, puedes hacerlo. Inspiro, un poco más calmado y continúo picando y pelando.

Encontré una caja con arroz que está en buenas condiciones, así que decido empezar un guisado, ya cuando Eren llegue seguramente traerá algún tipo de carne. También he horneado pan casero, y debo decir que me ha salido mil veces mejor que esos bollos duros que el estúpido alpha hizo hace días. Realmente esto de cocinar y limpiar es lo mío.

Noto que empieza a correr mucho viento afuera, es probable que llueva, de manera que salgo a levantar las sábanas y la ropa que puse a orear con el sol. A tiempo logro meterlas adentro. Justo después llega Eren. Tal como predije trae unas tres o cuatro aves medianas y una alforja con cosas. Me acerco a ayudarlo. Noto que tiene algo de sangre en la frente, ¿qué le ha sucedido?

—Vaya —exclama mirando todo alrededor—. Nunca he visto este lugar tan limpio.

—Realmente eres un puerco, ¿cómo podías vivir en medio de tanta mugre?

—Ya te lo dije, prácticamente no paraba aquí, solo para dormir, y a veces no venía por semanas.

—Excusas.

El alpha me empujó los cuerpos de las aves contra el pecho y yo los recibí por la sorpresa, estaba atadas sus patas a un cordel.

—Ven, te voy a explicar cómo vas a preparar esas codornices.

Lo seguí a la cocina, dejó la alforja sobre la mesada de granito, se lavó las manos y luego cortó el primer cordel para tomar una de las aves. Agarró un afilado cuchillo y le cortó la cabeza de un corte limpio, contuve la respiración mientras trataba de acostumbrarme a esa masacre.

—Una vez que le sacas la cabeza lo cuelgas así y que drene la sangre. Pones una olla a hervir con agua, una vez que hierva metes el bicho para que se le aflojen los poros, lo dejas unos minutos y luego lo sacas para sacarle las plumas. Puedes sacarle las plumas en seco, pero créeme, demorarás el triple. Una vez todo desplumado lo trozas y lo metes a… Oh —dijo levantando la tapa de la olla donde yo estaba preparando mi guisado—, esto se ve muy bien, bueno, lo tiras aquí y ya tendremos una exquisita cena. Solo prepara dos, son pequeñas, las otras dos pongas colgadas en el sótano y las cocinarás mañana, pero hazlas asadas para variar un poco.

—No, yo no, no puedo hacer todo eso, me da asco —dije firme y tratando de que entendiera un poco mi postura.

—Acostúmbrate, estoy muerto, iré a bañarme —me dijo pasando completamente de mi incomodidad, pero antes de subir a las escaleras se giró y me miró divertido—. Traje algo que te va a gustar mucho, pero no te convidaré a menos que cocines esas codornices, ya verás tú.

Y luego se perdió escaleras arriba. Bufé molesto. Puse algunos leños más dentro de la cocina de hierro y miré por la ventana de la cocina, ahora llovía a cántaros. Mi intención era esperar que Eren se durmiera y tomar su caballo y huir, está bien, era arriesgado hacerlo de noche, pero él se perdía durante todo el día lo cual me hacía imposible a tarea durante el día, además yo ya estaba muy sensible con tanta insolación.

Tratando de no vomitar en el proceso cercené la cabeza de la pobre ave y colgué su cuerpo junto a la de su compañero, aproveché para llevar a los otros dos cuerpos al sótano, busqué uno de los ganchos que había sobre un sector y los colgué de ahí, volví y mientras se desangraban me puse a revolver lo que había traído en las alforjas. Casi lloro de la felicidad al ver una mermelada, había latas y otras mercaderías, lo que me daba la pauta que había ido a algún poblado, o sea que se podía ir en medio día, era un buen dato, tal vez el caballo supiera el camino de memoria.

Había una lata de café, un paquete de azúcar, un paquete de sal, jabón de tocador (casi lloro de la emoción), un bote de shampoo, espuma de afeitar, jabón para la ropa y un cepillo (lo cual me facilitaría el lavado), un precioso plumero de plumas negras con punta blanca (era bellísimo), trapos de piso, dos paquetes de fideos secos, harina, grasa, leche en polvo y otras cosas que fui acomodando en las alacenas que esa misma mañana había limpiado tan bien.

Corrí el guisado porque no quería que las verduras y el arroz se cocieran demás, y procedí con las codornices, las metí en el agua hirviendo y luego mientras me quemaba los dedos les fui arrancando las plumas, no les puedo explicar el asco que significó hacer esa tarea, por poco y vomito, pero afortunadamente pude terminar la tarea entre los dedos que me escocían por el calor. Cuando los lavé bien e iba a encargarme de trozarlos, me dí cuenta que aún tenían sus entrañas. NO, imposible.

Afortunadamente para entonces Eren bajó las escaleras y fui a pedir su asistencia, claro que me quedé asombrado del enorme cambio que había en su aspecto. Digamos que había subido un hombre y había bajado otro. Se había rasurado la sucia pelambre que tenía por bigote y barba, se había cortado bastante de su cabello que por lo general lucía enmarañado y mal peinado, ahora estaba atado en una pulcra coleta de caballo el flequillo despejado, lo que permitía verle los enormes bolillones que tenía por ojos, con ese porte, esa altura, la camisa blanca con algunos botones abiertos, bien limpio y presentable, era otra cosa. Corrí la mirada como para que no fuera obvio que me parecía un alpha bastante atractivo, como una mariposa que acaba de salir de su capullo y deja su fachada de oruga horrible.

—Disculpa, Eren, yo ya hice que se desangraran y las desplumé, pero no puedo quitarles las vísceras, de verdad, estoy poniendo de mi parte pero esto es… es horrible.

Rodó los ojos fastidiado y entró a la cocina, tomó el cuchillo con sus grandes manos y procedió a mostrarme como se hacía. No pude mirar todo el proceso, así que él tuvo que lavar los cuerpos, cortarlos y echarlos al guisado.

—Tan seguro de ti mismo que pareces, pero apenas sopla una brisa te vienes al suelo como castillo de naipes—soltó con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

—Disculpa por no estar acostumbrado a vivir como hombre de las cavernas —me quejé suave, realmente me molestaba que me tratara como si yo fuera un inútil, si hasta le había dejado la mugrosa residencia como tacita de plata de lo brillante.

—Eres un hombre Levi, no deberías hacer tanto escándalo por una acción tan simple como esta, se trata de supervivencia, si me pasara algo ¿qué harías tú? ¿Morirte de hambre, o de insolación?

—Sabes, he notado que estos últimos días estás algo irritable, tal vez no sea el multiusos perfecto que necesitas, pero para estar secuestrado, soy bastante obediente y colaborador.

—¿Lo dice el inútil que tuve que ir a rescatar dos veces de las fauces de la muerte?

—Púdrete —dije completamente cabreado y yéndome a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me metí entre las cobijas, aguantándome las ganas de llorar, no iba a hacerlo. Pero mi omega interior estaba inquieto, dolido, perturbado. Bueno, era cierto que me había tenido que rescatar en esas dos ocasiones, pero en primer lugar ¡era porque el muy maldito me tenía secuestrado! Apreté los dientes muy molesto, estúpido alpha, apenas se durmiera me iría sin dudarlo, no importaba la lluvia torrencial, ahora nada me impediría abandonar esa horrible cabaña de una buena vez.

Afortunadamente tenía un poco de pan y queso de cabra en la habitación, así que eso podría servirme de cena. Como dije, yo podía ser joven, pero no era estúpido, y además era previsor ante todo, solo comería un poco y guardaría el resto para el camino, porque no sabía en verdad cuanto podía demorar en llegar a algún pueblo donde pudiera pedir ayuda. Tocó a mi puerta un par de veces y me llamó a comer, el olorcito de mi exquisito guisado era tentador, pero no me doblegaría tan fácil, por lo que me quedé callado y me hice el dormido.

Solo cuando estuve absolutamente seguro que la casa estaba en silencio, me animé a salir de la habitación, llevé los zapatos en una mano para que no se me escuchara, tomé una bolsa tejida de la cocina, guardé unas manzanas y metí el pan, el queso, un cuchillo y una botella con agua potable. Tomé una capa verde del perchero y con sigilo salí. Estaba frío, la lluvia había amainado, ahora era una especie de llovizna, el problema es que todos los alrededores estaban embarrados. Me dirigí al caballo, me gustan los animales. Saqué una manzana y se la ofrecí como ofrenda, el animal se la zampó de un solo bocado y me dejó acariciarle los morrillos. El verdadero problema fue subirme en él. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a esas faenas, y mi altura de mierda no me facilitaba la tarea.

Sudé como cerdo los veinte minutos que intenté treparme, no les miento, el destino estaba en mi contra. Me caí del otro lado un par de veces, golpeándome duramente el hombro derecho en dos oportunidades, pero no me rendiría tan fácil. Finalmente pude subir al fin, tomé las riendas y miré hacia el frente, no se veía prácticamente nada, pero no podía rendirme ahora. Espolié suavemente los costados del animal que resopló un par de veces, con seguridad estaba cansado, pero finalmente se puso en marcha.

Temblaba de los nervios, sentía a mi corazón a un paso de saltarme del pecho mientras intentaba no caerme del caballo, íbamos a paso lento, pero yo nunca había montado solo, y les digo que hacerlo en una noche como boca de lobo y agua cayendo que te nubla la vista, no es nada fácil. Supuse que habríamos andado un buen trecho, la verdad que el sentido de la hora no me funcionaba. Me hacía frío, tenía las manos congeladas al igual que los pies, el flequillo pegado a la frente y el agua metiéndose por cada rincón que podía. De repente vi una especie de luz a unos metros al frente, al acercarme me dí cuenta que era una persona a caballo, que portaba una lámpara de petróleo o algo como eso.

—¡Hola, hola! —grité agitando mi mano, el caballo pareció entender porque aceleró un poco la marcha hacia el desconocido, yo estaba exaltado, una persona, ¡al fin!

Cuando me acerqué noté que tenía una capucha que le cubría parte del rostro y estaba muy serio, pero se quitó la capucha y pude ver el rostro de una mujer.

—¡Por fa-favor, ayúdame! —le largué desesperado—. Me han secuestrado, estoy huyendo, mi familia te recompensará muy bien, por favor!

Esta mujer me miró con sus helados ojos oscuros, metió la mano libre (con la otra sostenía la débil luz que había visto antes) en sus alforjas y sacó una especie de rifle de caño corto y me apuntó sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Omega idiota —me lanzó con molestia—. Vas a dar la vuelta inmediatamente y volveremos por donde viniste.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, yo no iba a entregarme, de ninguna manera. Metí la mano en la bolsa que tenía colgando de mi brazo y agarré el cuchillo, se lo aventé por la cabeza, pero ella lo evadió fácilmente desviándolo al golpearlo con su arma, pero era todo lo que yo necesitaba para largarme frenético con el caballo en una loca carrera para huir, lo espolié con fuerza y el animal relinchó para salir como alma que lleva el diablo. No sé quién era esa mujer, no me interesaba tampoco, era obvio que no estaba de mi lado. El movimiento del caballo, el agua y la oscuridad no me permitían ver al frente, solo confiaba en que él me llevaría a algún destino lejos de esa loca que empezó a perseguirme, sentía los cascos detrás de mí. Rogué ayuda a todos los dioses y santos, hasta que sentí que disparaba en mi dirección. Perdigones. A Dios gracias no me atinó de lleno, pero si sentí varios incrustarse en una de mis piernas lo que me hizo largar un alarido de dolor. Se agaché y me aferré a la montura del caballo con alma y vida. Estaba seguro que si ella me atrapaba me iba a matar, no tenía duda.

Pero no iba a ser esa noche la que escapara, el potro derrapó en un montículo de barro y me caí pesadamente a un costado, rodando y golpeándome en el proceso. Quedé aturdido, tirado en el barro. La mujer llegó hasta nosotros, intenté arrastrarme, agarré barro con mis manos y se lo aventé al sentir sus botas cerca. No fue buena idea, me regaló una patada en el abdomen que me dejó sin aire, tosiendo y babeando por algunos minutos. Me ató las manos al frente puso una cuerda ajustada a mi cuello con el extremo de su mano.

Me arrodillé resoplando, sintiendo sabor a sangre en mi boca. Noté que estaba montada en su caballo y el de Eren estaba del otro lado, con las riendas atadas a su montura. Tiró salvajemente de la cuerda de mi cuello ahorcándome un poco en el proceso y me obligó a trastabillar hacia adelante.

—Camina —me ordenó con fría voz—. Ni pienses que te la dejaré fácil, esperpento. O caminas o morirás ahorcado, y me importa muy poco cómo, pero te llevaré de regreso.

La pierna me ardía muchísimo por las heridas de los perdigones, además me había golpeado por todas partes al caer, pero no tenía ganas de morir. Ella se puso en marcha y yo tuve que seguirla a pie, cayéndome por momentos, estaba agotado, pero tal como me dijo no me lo puso fácil, no se detuvo ni me tuvo compasión ni un solo momento.

Cuando llegamos Eren ya estaba despierto, de pie en la galería de la cabaña. Se acercó de inmediato al verme jadeando como un perro sediento, agotado y a un paso de colapsar.

—Mikasa —al parecer así se llamaba esa bruja—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalo!

Caí de rodillas cuando soló la soga, no daba más. Eren se acercó y me observó preocupado, o algo así, me quitó las cuerdas del cuello y de las manos y me ayudó a llegar hasta la galería donde me senté un momento.

—Es tu culpa —le dijo ella—, por ser tan malditamente confiado, te dije que lo mantuvieras atado, casi fracasa todo el plan por tu irresponsabilidad —lo regañó pero sin levantarle la voz.

—No iba a llegar lejos, menos en la noche y con la lluvia, lo he manejado perfecto hasta ahora, así que deja los reclamos. Mira nada más cómo está.

—E-ella me disparó —la acusé mirándola con ira.

—¿Le disparaste? —preguntó Eren alarmado, pero la mujer ni siquiera se inmutó.

Se sacó la capa y procedió a sacar un cigarrillo para fumarlo con tranquilidad.

—Eran perdigones, gracias a eso pude detenerlo. Además, ¿cuál es el problema? Vivo o muerto nos sirve igual.

—No hablemos de eso por ahora —dijo Eren—, no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarlo, ¿me has escuchado? Es una orden.

Luego se acercó a mí, me preguntó si podía caminar y me ayudó a entrar e ir al baño. Comencé a quitarme la ropa embarrada y empapada, rota por partes. Eren al rato vino con toallas limpias y un cambio de ropa. Aunque tuve que desnudarme frente a él, no parecía demasiado interesado en mi cuerpo más que para ver las heridas. Me puse ropa interior y procedió a quitar algunos perdigones que habían quedado en mi pierna. Dolía como el infierno, pero debía aguantar, desinfectó y me vendó. Luego me lavé el barro de la cara y la cabeza, ahí noté que tenía una herida en la frente, sobre el cuero cabelludo. Eren me secó la cabeza y se encargó de la misma. Me ardía la quijada, estaba todo raspado, tenía moretones en toda la espalda y el peor en mi hombro. Me ayudó a vestirme y me dio otro par de pantuflas mullidas y secas para mis pobres pies.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó serio.

—Mal. Quisiera ver a mi madre —solté con dolor—. Eren, ustedes… ¿van a matarme, verdad?

—No pienses en eso, no hemos decidido nada. Si la familia Church accede a nuestro pedido no habrá nada que lamentar.

Me abracé a mí mismo, sintiéndome terriblemente desolado.

—Yo vi sus rostros, conozco sus nombres, ustedes no me dejaran volver. No veré nunca más a mi familia… —caí en cuenta de mi situación al fin, estaba cansado, asustado, me sentía impotente. Las lágrimas salieron solas, no pude evitarlo, tanto me había aguantado y ahora ya no podía, ellos iban a matarme, era un hecho.

Los brazos de Eren me cobijaron, lo miré en medio del mar de lágrimas que era en ese momento, mordiéndome los labios para no verme tan lamentable. El alpha me observaba con tristeza, pero yo no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, así que me aferré a su pecho, tratando de buscar consuelo inútilmente ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Al poco rato me calmé, no tenía sentido dejarme consolar por mi captor. Me dejé llevar por él al living, se quedé en un pequeño sillón cerca del hogar, con una frazada alrededor del cuerpo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

La mujer, Mikasa estaba sentada en el sillón grande, seguía fumando. Eren fue a la cocina y trajo tazas humeantes de chocolate, con algunas tostadas. Yo solo me tomé el chocolate y no supe en que momento me quedé dormido, estaba demasiado agotado. Cuando desperté me dolía más el cuerpo que la noche anterior, sentía los músculos agarrotados y la cabeza pesada. Escuché ruidos en la sala, así que decidí no moverme y quedarme escuchando, además estaba calentito en mi refugio de colchas. Mikasa cuchicheaba, al parecer discutían en voz baja con Eren.

—Es un peligro, si llegaba al pueblo estábamos listos. Siempre eres tan confiado. Pidieron una prueba de vida, era de esperarse. Con dos o tres dedos será suficiente.

—No, no es necesario hacerle daño.

—Eren, ¿no te estarás dejando seducir, cierto?

—No me hables como si fuera un vil animal, ¿acaso no me conoces?

—Ellos no tuvieron compasión con Armin.

—Basta, no caeré en eso. Si me comporto igual significa que no habremos aprendido nada. Hacer lo mismo es ser igual a ellos, preferiría morir que dejar que eso sucediera.

—Me quedaré aquí para vigilar que hagas bien las cosas, esto me da mala espina. No sé para que lo mantienes vivo en primer lugar, aunque ellos accedan no podemos dejarlo ir.

—Ya basta, me darás dolor de cabeza. Nos apegaremos al plan y eso será todo. Luego veremos si hay detalles que cerrar o no, y Mika, no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima sin mi consentimiento, o me voy a enojar mucho. Ya que pretendes quedarte aquí, al menos ve a cazar y trae algo de buen alimento.

—Prepara las brasas afuera, traeré un jabalí, pero ese idiota que coma mendrugos.

—Joder, cálmate. Él comerá lo mismo que nosotros, sin réplicas.

—Por cierto, hiciste un buen trabajo, este lugar parece habitable ahora. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan limpio.

—No lo hice yo, no tuve tiempo preparando las trampas, lo hizo Levi.

—Eren…

—Vete de una vez, no te escucharé Mikasa, déjame un minuto en paz.

—Ese es el problema, tú nunca escuchas.

Al poco rato sentí la puerta siendo azotada, al aparecer la mujer se había ido, entonces Eren se acercó y acarició mis cabellos, hasta que abrí mis ojos que me ardían un poco.

—Oye, despierta, ve a acostarte a tu cuarto, en esa posición te dolerá más todo ¿Cómo te sientes? No te ves muy bien —apoyó su mano en mi frente y frunció el ceño—. Tienes fiebre, bueno, después de tantos problemas es lo mínimo que podría pasarte, vamos, te llevaré.

—No, está bien, puedo caminar —dije saliendo de entre las colchas, me arrepentí apenas asenté mi pie en el suelo, pero mi orgullo era mayor a cualquier dolor, de manera que me aguanté los tirones en la pierna y los escozores y muy despacio me fui a las escaleras.

Apenas entré en la habitación me desplomé en la cama, sentía el cuerpo caliente, un poco transpirado, pero tenía frío. Al rato Eren vino con una bandeja, no sé ni qué me dio de beber, me sentía muy cansado. Pero estuvo acariciando mi cabeza un buen rato y eso me dio cierto alivio. Comía muy poco porque no me sentía bien y Eren estuvo a mi lado todo ese día, o fue al único que vi al menos. Pero tengo buena salud, así que al otro día me levanté mucho más repuesto.

Cuando bajé no había nadie en la casa. Me había dejado encerrado, las ventanas con rejas por fuera, de manera que ni siquiera podía salir al patio, tampoco me sentía con ganas. Renegué al ver todo el barro en el piso y algunos trastos sucios. Aunque no estaba del todo bien no podía estar quieto y seguir acostado no era una opción, de manera que me puse a limpiar y en menos de dos horas ya todo estaba mucho mejor. Tendría que lavar el baño y la ropa sucia de la otra noche pero ya no daba más. No quería sobre exigirme. Me preparé un té y comí algunas tostadas con la mermelada que Eren había traído la otra vez. Luego me dediqué a husmear. Encontré una agenda en un escritorio de un rincón. Las tapas eran de cuero, al abrirla encontré una foto de un chico joven, rubio, ojos celestes, muy atractivo, probablemente omega, sonriendo con dulzura. Continué y me encontré con un montón de anotaciones. Al parecer Eren había estado vigilando a la familia Church y a mí durante meses, ¡meses!

En algunos bordes había rayones hechos con bronca, palabras sueltas: "Exterminar, sin ojos, ni uno solo, nunca más". Sentí algo de temor y cerré el libro. Mi instinto me indicó que sería mejor buscar un cuchillo y tenerlo en la bota por las dudas, y fue lo que hice, aunque era obvio que yo no era rival para dos alphas poderosos. No estaba del todo seguro, pero apostaría que la mujer esa, la bruja, era alpha también.

Me senté en uno de los sillones mirando mis manos, lastimadas, golpeadas, mi omega quiso largarse a llorar de nuevo, pero inspiré y fui fuerte de nuevo. No, llorar no era una opción, debía pensar, debía encontrar la manera, era obvio que no podría dejar esa casa por mis medios, no podía esperar que me encontraran en un lugar tan apartado, ¿acaso no podía hacer nada más? Me dolía el pecho, más no dejaría de intentar pelear y sobrevivir, a como diera lugar.

Me sobresalté al escuchar a Eren abriendo la puerta, al parecer venía solo, mejor, no soportaba a la otra mujer. Se acercó a mí al verme sentado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar acostado recuperándote.

—Me siento mejor.

—¿Tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar un caldo de gallina.

—No, ya desayuné, gracias pero si sobrecargo mi estómago será peor.

—En verdad tienes buena salud, por lo general los omegas son más propensos a enfermarse.

—Mi salud es de hierro, con poca comida puedo estar bien, soy fuerte aunque no lo parezca.

—Lo sé, nunca he conocido alma más terca y tenaz en tratar de huir de aquí.

—¿Por qué, ya habías capturado gente antes?

—No, eres el primero y espero que seas el último. Oh, veo que ya te pusiste a limpiar otra vez.

—Era necesario, ustedes son demasiado descuidados, y tengo que ocuparme con algo o perderé la cordura. Hey, Eren… ¿sabes? Lamento haberte traído problemas, yo, me portaré bien de ahora en adelante, lo prometo. Si tú quieres que lave tu ropa o que desplume aves, lo haré, aprenderé cómo es eso de, bueno, destripar, aunque no me agrade, yo voy a colaborar, ¿OK? Seré un buen omega.

Bueno, era mi última ficha, tenía la leve sospecha de que ese alpha tenía un corazón. Lo habían lastimado y estaba respondiendo a eso, el problema no era conmigo evidentemente, pero si me mostraba huraño y rebelde solo lograría que me fuera peor. Yo sabía cómo ser complaciente, me habían preparado todos estos años para ser la compañía perfecta, el marido perfecto, si me esmeraba podía poner el juego a mi favor, era eso o me terminarían matando. Realmente no sabía si tenía lo necesario para seducirlo, nunca lo había hecho antes, con Farlan no tuve que hacer ni el esfuerzo que siempre estaba encima de mí, sé que me deseaba; pero bueno, sin experiencia y todo debía intentarlo. Solo tenía que ser prudente, cauteloso, ir de a poco, un cambio completamente drástico de actitud lo haría dudar. Me daba cuenta, Eren tampoco era estúpido, sus vivaces ojos me mostraban una inteligencia superior que no debía subestimar.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien, tratemos de llevarnos lo mejor posible, confiaré en ti, Levi.

Sonreí tímidamente, agaché la cabeza, como era de esperarse de un buen omega. Usaría mis feromonas si fueran suficientemente fuertes, de todas maneras lo intenté, traté de propagar feromonas de bienestar, aunque eran débiles.

—Tu aroma es agradable —dijo Eren y eso me llamó la atención.

—Cuando te vi en el callejón, aquella vez, también dijiste que olía bien, pero yo… mis feromonas no son muy fuertes, ¿cómo es que tú puedes percibirlas con tanta facilidad?

—Supongo que tengo buen olfato —dijo mientras iba al mueble de bebidas y sacaba un vino casero, a decir por la botella y el corcho—. ¿Gustas una copa? Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé si el alcohol fuera lo adecuado ya que estás enfermo.

—Pero no estoy tomando ninguna medicina —afirmé, mientras me ponía de pie e iba a buscar dos vasos—. Ya qué, convídame un poco.

—¿Te gusta el vino?

—Sí, desde los doce que a veces robaba botellas de la alacena de mi padre. Luego él le echaba la culpa a mi tío porque yo las dejaba abiertas en su habitación, se armaban unos líos tremendos en casa —sonreí ante el recuerdo, mientras el alpha nos servía una generosa cantidad, llevé el vaso a mis labios y el alcohol me aguijoneó la nariz por un momento, luego hice un largo trago—. Wow, es fuerte y dulce, me gusta.

—Lo preparé yo, hace unos años en el terreno detrás —miré por la ventana de la cocina, solo veía un gran pedazo de tierra yerma y oscura—, solíamos tener vides, las uvas que daba la tierra eran increíbles, las más grandes, jugosas y deliciosas del mundo. Cosechábamos, regalábamos a los vecinos y ellos venían para pisarlas, hacíamos una gran fiesta con toda la familia —sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento mientras me contaba esa anécdota—. Y luego poníamos los barriles, fermentaba y hacíamos todo el proceso para el embotellado. Es dulce, pero de muy buena calidad, puede mantenerse sin alterarse por más de quince años.

—Me gustan las bebidas dulces, es rico —acepté volviendo a beber.

—No te vayas a emborrachar —soltó burlón el alpha y lo miré altaneramente.

—Tengo mucha resistencia, tanta que te sorprenderías.

—Bueno, supongo que sí, considerando que bebes desde los doce. Técnicamente no deberías beber ahora, eres menor de edad.

—Solo hasta el mes próximo, ya que dame al menos este placer —Volví a servirme con confianza.

—¿Los omegas perfectos beben vino como cosacos? —volvió a burlarse.

—Por supuesto, un omega que se precie de perfecto debe saber beber y apreciar las buenas bebidas ¡Salud! —indiqué chocando levemente su vaso con el mío.

Eren me sonrió suavemente, era un lindo hombre, debía aceptar eso. Pero el buen momento fue opacado por la llegada de la bruja. Entró ruidosamente y se quedó mirándonos un buen rato, no sé si esperaba que yo me asustara o qué, por lo que rodé los ojos fastidiado y procedí a beber de nuevo, claro que no me esperaba el sacudón que me dio con la mano en la cabeza y que me hizo botar un poco de vino.

—No vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera, omega idiota —me advirtió, Eren resopló pero no dijo nada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a emborracharte con el prisionero como si nada?

—Era solo una copa de vino, nadie está ebrio, cálmate Mikasa.

—Ve a hacer el fuego, el jabalí está afuera, me dio trabajo el bastardo para poder pillarlo. Y tú, omega idiota, ve a preparar verduras o alguna cosa que sirva de acompañamiento.

Eren salió para preparar la parrilla, o eso supuse. Estaba enojado, pero no quería alterar más el ambiente, además le había dicho al estúpido-alpha-que-no-puso-en-su-lugar-a-la-bruja que iba a colaborar y eso fue lo que hice.

Mientras limpiaba y cortaba las verduras, recordaba cuando era pequeño y me quedaba junto a mi madre, aprendiendo, disfrutando de sus feromonas de amor y cariño, ¿acaso la volvería a ver alguna vez? ¿Qué tenía el destino deparado para mí? Debía ser fuerte, un omega perfecto.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	4. Celo incontrolable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Holisss, no se aguiten, ahora si se vienen un par de capítulos de "Donde las sonrisas se esconden", tranquilos y paciencia, voy lo más rápido que puedo. Por lo pronto les cuento que tenemos varias comisiones para cubrir y eso me está quitando tiempo, pero todas las historias van a ir avanzando. Gracias por el apoyo, por seguir comentando, sus palabras es lo que me mantiene a salvo.
> 
> Disclaimer: El nombre de los personajes no me pertenece, son de Isayama Hajime, pero las personalidades y la historia es de mi total invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Violencia, palabras altisonantes, palabras vulgares, uso indiscriminado del OoC (personalidades diferentes al canon), contenido explícito, enjoy!

.

.

_**"Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes;** _

_**que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama".** _

_**Miguel de Cervantes** _

.

.

Llueve y cuando termina de llover, llueve de nuevo, y así infinitamente. Creo que me van a salir branquias de tanta lluvia. No hay nada interesante para hacer en esta pocilga.

Limpié y ordené hasta el último rincón. Ático, sótano, ordené de nuevo los estantes de la cocina (como cinco veces), la ropa está doblada y perfectamente acomodada por color, por estación y por utilización, el piso brilla, tampoco es como si entrara tanta gente, solo esos dos alphas. Ahora uno solo, porque Eren se fue a "negociar", no sé qué signifique eso, pero ya llevo dos días que no lo veo.

Puto instinto que me hace extrañarlo un poco, o será que aborrezco compartir el tiempo con "la bruja". Pide todo de malas maneras, ayer me puso a tallar las escaleras, no le interesa la limpieza claramente, solo martirizarme, como sea la evito. La mayor parte del tiempo me quedo en mi habitación, o en la de Eren. No sé, el olor de su cuerpo en las sábanas, en su ropa, se me antoja agradable. Extraño tanto a mis padres, he reflexionado mucho estos días, he decidido que no quiero morir aún, que haré lo posible por escapar y verlos.

Anoche la bruja trajo un venado, me tuvo bajo la lluvia ayudándola a quitarle la piel. Yo estaba asqueado, pero no podía decir que no. Al fin separó la cabeza, supongo que algo hará con los cuernos, es una colonia de cazadores y les gustan los trofeos. Solo supongo, porque la chimenea de la casa está cubierta de cabezas disecadas que me miran a través de sus ojos vidriosos y fijos, da un poco de impresión así que no las observo mucho más que para pasar el plumero entre los cuernos donde las arañas adoran tejer sus telas.

Le hice un buen guisado al mediodía aunque apenas pude probar bocado, me siento un poco sofocado, el encierro no me sienta bien. Apenas si puedo salir a la galería y sólo cuando la bruja está de buen humor, lo cual es escaso. Encontré una libreta y me la llevé a mi cuarto junto con algunos lápices, a veces dibujo para matar el tiempo, duermo, camino alrededor de los muebles, si la bruja se va canto o hago ejercicio pero lo cierto es que es tan aburrido ¿Cuándo volverá Eren?

Esta mañana cuando bajé estaba solo y la puerta con llave, por lo que me puse una remera de Eren, creo que estoy desarrollando una especie de obsesión con esto de olerle la ropa, parezco un sabueso detrás de un zorro, yo mismo me doy asco, pero no lo puedo evitar, mi instinto está descontrolado y entre todo lo malo que está sucediendo esta acción me reconforta un poco, solo un poquito, que es mejor que nada.

No tengo mucho hambre, creo que me estoy deprimiendo, quiero evitarlo pero no puedo.

Me hago una bolita en la cama, me siento un poco extraño, me duele la nuca y se me seca la boca, tal vez que me estoy enfermando de nuevo, tan extraño… Tengo buena salud, a pesar de todo lo que me han hecho y he sufrido aquí.

Meto la cabeza dentro de la remera, ah, huele bien, inspiro con fuerza, un escalofrío me sacude, ¿qué me sucede? Necesito agua, tengo tanta sed. Siento que el cuerpo me pesa un poco, me cuesta respirar. No quiero cambiarme de remera, si la bruja se queja me vale.

Bajo las escaleras llevando ropa para lavar, encontré una remera de Eren tirada dentro del canasto y la tomo para poner a remojar todo. Sin embargo siento su fragancia, el olor de su piel, su transpiración y no puedo evitar llevarla hasta mi rostro. Inhalo con fuerza y siento como si estuviera aquí conmigo, abrazándome en estos momentos, ¿qué sucede? Siento como si se me calentara el vientre, joder, espero no me agarre diarrea o algo como eso. Ella me está mirando, demasiado, con mucho interés, detesto esa mirada. Mientras me sirvo agua siento que se pone de pie, camina hasta done estoy y se para detrás de mí… ¿está oliendo mi cuello?

Me giro y no me gusta lo que veo, todo mi cuerpo se paraliza, Mikasa gruñe.

—Hueles bien —me suelta muy cerca del rostro e instintivamente me hago hacia atrás—. ¿Estás en celo? Bueno, eso no hace falta preguntarlo, es obvio ¿No tienes supresores, acaso?

No puedo responder nada, ¿celo? ¿Qué? No, no puede ser, retrocedo con lentitud, mis sentidos alerta, el vaso tiembla en mi mano. No, yo no estoy en celo, no puedo, a mí no me llega, no…

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesada y siento como comienzo a mojarme, mi intimidad palpita, esto no me puede estar pasando. Inspiro y reúno fuerzas para poder hablar.

—Iré a recostarme, estoy cansado —necesito alejarme cuanto antes.

Mikasa me cierra el camino y aspira, más escalofríos reverberan en mi cuerpo, empiezo a sentirme asustado, siento calientes gotas escurriendo por mis piernas. Ella se relame. No, de ninguna manera, prefiero morirme a que ella me toque, miro disimuladamente en ese lugar donde sé que dejé a mano algunos cuchillos.

—No te pongas nervioso, te haré sentir bien.

—No —le contesto con firmeza y retrocedo un paso, debo controlarme, siento el calor subiendo por mi torso, el instinto reconociendo a otro alpha, pero yo no soy un animal, yo no voy a ceder.

—Creo que no estás en posición de negarte —me dice altiva y se abre los primeros botones de la camisa a cuadros que lleva puesta—. Ven, Levi —extiende su mano y me invita, siento la sangre acumularse en mi cara.

Debo pensar muy bien lo que puedo hacer. No llegaré adonde están los cuchillos y con la debilidad devorándome en estos momentos, difícilmente pueda defenderme o dejarla fuera de combate. Piensa Levi, abro la boca al sentir que me falta el aire. Por favor, Eren, donde sea que estés, vuelve de inmediato. Luego de unos segundos agacho la cabeza, necesito un poco más de tiempo. Me acerco sumisamente y le hablo.

—Y-yo no, no tengo experiencia al-alguna —mi voz suena dulce y blanda, nunca me había escuchado así.

No la estoy viendo, pero estoy completamente seguro que está sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, voy a tratarte bien, deberías estar agradecido.

—No, yo quiero, qui-quiero conservarme p-para mi esposo.

—Eso de que un omega debe conservarse virgen es historia vieja —me dice mientras se acerca y pone sus manos sobre mis hombros, yo siento que el corazón va a estallarme en el pecho—. Los alphas preferimos omegas con experiencia.

—Entiendo... Necesito ir al ba-baño, luego... estará bien.

Siento sus manos frotando mis hombros y luego asentándose a los costados de mi rostro para obligarme a mirarla. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y me provocan un estremecimiento involuntario.

—No demores.

Camino como si estuviera pisando vidrios, intento mantener el control, siento que el aire escasea. Subo despacio las escalas, pero en vez de ir al baño camino a mi habitación, donde cierro la puerta. No sé como logro correr la cama, los muebles y todo lo que puedo para bloquear la puerta. Caigo en el piso, me arrastro hasta el ropero y saco uno cuchillo que he escondido, me meto dentro, trato de trabar la puerta con una percha, pero las manos me tiemblan demasiado. Escucho que toca.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, omega? Abre de una vez.

La escucho empujar y siento que no puedo coordinar los movimientos, un calor superior a una fiebre me doblega.

—¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, OMEGA, ES UNA ORDEN!

La voz, está usando la voz. Pero estoy tan débil en estos momentos que aunque intento salir del armario no puedo. Escucho los golpes, sus gritos enojados, en poco tiempo entra a la habitación, estoy asustado y enojado conmigo mismo por no poder controlar eso. Maldito celo, ahora entiendo porqué mis compañeros hablaban pestes sobre atravesar este momento y yo que tanto deseé que algún día llegara, ahora estoy arrepentido.

Con facilidad rompe una de las puertas del armario y luego la arranca. Me toma del cabello y me arrastra sin compasión para llevarme hacia el pasillo. Me quejo pero mis lamentos no parecen tener efecto alguno, de manera que saco el cuchillo y ciego se lo clavo en alguna parte del cuerpo. Lo último que recuerdo es una feroz patada en el abdomen que me tira escaleras abajo donde la oscuridad me traga por completo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero me despierto en un recinto húmedo y sin luz. Escucho agua escurriéndose por alguna parte, hasta que la lucidez se apodera de mi cerebro y me permite observar un poco alrededor, mis ojos se adaptan a la falta de luz, oh, es el sótano. Quiero moverme pero entonces noto que mis manos están fuertemente atadas con algo como alambres a uno de los caños de agua de la casa que pasan por ahí. La posición es incómoda, no puedo ponerme de pie, ni tampoco acostarme, tal vez arrodillarme o sentarme de una manera muy rebuscada. Al moverme siento mi cuerpo diferente, me arde el vientre, tengo una notable erección entre mis piernas y deseo tanto poder tocarme y aliviarme, pero no puedo.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey, ayuda! —mi voz retumba en la habitación, no se escuchan ruidos, ¿estaré solo? ¿Mikasa se fue y me dejó aquí?

De pronto empiezo a sentirme asustado, ¿y si me abandonan aquí hasta morir? De pronto mi instinto surge con la fuerza de mil brazos, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, ¿vos a morir aquí? ¿Solo? Siento las gotas calientes bañar mi rostro. Me revuelvo y tiro de mis ataduras pero solo logro lastimar un poco mis muñecas. Me lubrico de inmediato, esto es una tortura, necesito aliviarme, tocarme un poco y no puedo siquiera frotarme, por lo que grito desesperado.

Se me seca la garganta, tengo tanta sed que empiezo a lamer las paredes en busca de un poco de líquido, pero solo un gusto agrio y espantoso me llena las fauces.

—¡Por favor! ¡Mikasaaaaa! ¡ERENNN! Alguien... por favor...

No soy nada.

No le importo a nadie.

La perfección está tan lejos de mí.

Soy escoria, un sirviente de los alphas, un prisionero de sus deseos egoístas.

El dolor es todo lo que me queda.

No sé durante cuántas horas he berreado, pero ya no me salen las palabras, ni las lágrimas, se han agotado todas. Solo me queda resignarme. Mi estómago ruge, me duele el cuerpo, sigue encendido como si me consumiera en llamas pero no puedo quejarme más. Este es el fin. Mamá, te amo. Papá, te amo. Gracias por todo, gracias por cuidarme, por haber estado para mí, por brindarme el amor mas puro que puede existir.

Pasan varias horas más, estoy hipando debido al hambre, la sed, el agotamiento general, mi entrepierna sigue erecta, duele como los mil infiernos, mi ropa empapada de mis fluidos y la mugre del lugar. Mis manos hinchadas, lastimadas por el alambre. Pero lo que más me duele es mi estúpido orgullo, a pesar de todo tenía una mínima esperanza de poder liberarme. Solo quería una vida de lujos, ¿este es mi castigo? Por solo aspirar a vivir tranquilo y sin problemas. Farlan, ¿por qué?

Hilos de saliva cuelgan de mi boca, me lastimo la frente refregándola contra la pared, me duele tanto, tanto, que alguien me ayude o termine con este sufrimiento, lo que sea primero.

Tal vez pasaron algunos días, no lo sé, ya no estoy excitado, sin embargo mi entrepierna duele, me oriné encima dos veces después de aguantar lo máximo que pude, quiero morir, solo eso, quiero morir lo antes posible, aunque esté aquí solo. Que Dios se apiade de mi alma. Entonces mi cuerpo cae vencido finalmente, la muerte ha venido a llevarme.

Que alivio...

...

—Levi, Levi, respondeme —apenas puedo abrir los ojos, alguien me llama—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Solo quiero que me dejen dormir. Me suben a alguna parte, estoy demasiado mareado para poder entender. Cada roce con mi cuerpo duele. Siento agua fresca en la boca, intento tomar pero se cae una buena parte ¡Aaaah, que frescura! ¿Estoy muerto, ya?

Siento que me hundo en agua tibia y mi cuerpo arde de repente, como si me hubieran sumergido en ácido líquido. Me quejo lo que puedo y finalmente puedo enfocar alrededor. Estoy en la tina. Eren está a un costado arrodillado, con la esponja en la mano y mirándome compungido.

—Lo siento, no se supone que debía ser así.

Estoy demasiado cansado para responder. Me duele por donde refriega la esponja, especialmente mi entrepierna, tal vez tantos fluidos la dejaron sensible y escaldada. Tengo un enorme vacío por dentro, no sé como sentirme, si contento por no haberme muerto como una rata atrapada en una trampera, si mal por no haberme muerto de una vez, no sé nada, solo quiero dormir calentito y seco.

Eren me maneja como una marioneta. Una vez completamente limpio el agua drena por un orificio de donde este alpha sacó un corcho que lo tapaba. Luego me seca con cuidado, ahí noto que tengo casi en carne viva mis muñecas. Luego de secar me desinfecta y me las venda. También tiene cuidado con mi entrepierna y trasero que está todo rojo y me duele, me pone una crema, no tengo idea qué mierda es. Me pone una remera suya, lo sé por la fragancia, me llega pos debajo de los muslos y me levanta en vilo, me aferro a su pecho, me lleva a su cuarto. No puedo replicar, me deposita en su cama y avisa que volverá.

Me duermo pero me despierta para comer un poco de arroz y caldo, no tengo ganas para ser honesto, pero es cierto que estoy en los huesos así que hago un esfuerzo. El calor del caldo se transmite a todo mi cuerpo y poco a poco me despabila, Eren toma trozos de bollo suave y me los empuja en la boca, solo comer es agotador. Bebo agua y termino el plato, me siento tan lleno que me acuesto de costado, espero no vomitar.

Eren viene se queda a mi lado, me habla, pero la verdad... no me interesa contestarle, estoy demasiado triste para decir algo. Pasan un par de días hasta que me animo a volver a mi cuarto y vestirme por completo, de seguro me quedaran marcas en las muñecas por un tiempo largo, pero el resto de las heridas ya se han curado. Eren me ha estado alimentando bastante, aunque no creo que haya subido gran cosa, noto que la ropa me queda bastante floja, tch, mi bonito cuerpo. Me calzo y bajo al comedor, no está. Seguro se fue a cazar o vaya uno a saber.

Tengo un filoso cuchillo entre la ropa, camino con cautela, sigiloso, mirando a todas partes, alerta, no volverán a embaucarme y más le vale a esa bruja que no se me acerque, sí, me van a matar, pero me la voy a llevar al infierno conmigo, maldita perra. Sin embargo me percato que todo está en silencio, no hay nadie más, aunque no debo confiarme, tal vez aparezca en algún momento, quien sabe.

Veo la frutera y tomo dos duraznos, los lavo y los devoro en un santiamén, están dulces, tiernos, suaves. Luego voy hasta el mueble de los vinos. Oh, tienen un cerrojo, me vale, lo rompo enseguida con mi cuchillo, me tomo mi tiempo y elijo dos botellas que me parecen apetecibles. Las descorcho y me voy al sofá que está cerca del fuego, tiro un par de troncos y ahora sí el calor me inunda, muy bien.

Me bajo las dos botellas con tranquilidad, mientras canto "Mambrú se fue a la guerra", al principio solo tarareando, pero no sé en qué momento estoy cual estrella de rock agitando mi cabeza y gritando a todo pulmón ¿Qué? ¿Ya se terminó el vino? Tch, ni modo habrá que abrir otro. Para cuando me doy cuenta estoy jugando darnos, no sé de donde carajo salieron, pero uno fue a parar a la cabeza de un alce (o lo que sea esa criatura) que está a un costado del hogar. Mierda, que mala puntería Levi. Estoy seguro que la botella está perdiendo o algo, ya está vacía otra vez, es tan raro.

Siento la puerta abrirse cuando ya abrí una petaca de algún tipo de licor, parece de mandarinas, y ya le eché un buen trago. Oh, es el puto de Eren, menos mal. Me mira desde la puerta, tiene dos conejos y una bolsa con verduras o algo así. Me acerco un poco tambaleante, con la petaca en la mano aún.

—¿Y bien? —lo encaro, el alpha me mira serio—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿La bruja no viene contigo? Que venga si quiere, hija de puta, ahora no estoy en mi celo, le partiré todo lo que se llama cara.

No sé porqué ese estúpido se ríe, yo estoy hablando muy en serio.

—Deja de burlarte, alpha de pacotilla, que si me tocas demasiado los huevos a tí también te la rajo, ¿me oíste? ¡Le rajaré la cara a todos los alphas de los cinco condados, carajo!

—Calmate, nadie viene conmigo —me responde recomponiéndose. Se va a la cocina a dejar las cosas y yo salgo afuera, aaah, se siente lindo el viento en mi rostro, parece que va a llover.

—¡Oi! —le grito a Eren que al rato se aparece y cabecea hacia mí como consultando qué necesito—. ¿C-cómo se llama tu caballo?

Me empino un trago largo y siento que me arde el garguero, Eren me quita la pequeña botella pero solo para beberse un trago también.

—Se llama Coronel Corrigan —responde y yo no sé qué cara debo estar haciendo pero él se ríe de nuevo, le quito la botella.

—Coronel, ¿qué? Santas lejías, es el nombre más estúpido que alguien puede haber elegido para un caballo, ¿escuchaste Coronel Corrigan? —digo hablándole al equino que está masticando unas pasturas ahí cerca aunque parece mirarme—. Te cagaron con el nombre, ja, ustedes son bien idiotas —lo último se lo digo a Eren.

Me siento en las escalas que dan a la casa y muevo mis pies, vuelvo a beber, hace mucho no me emborrachaba así, tal vez mi sistema no está del todo bien, por eso me ha pegado más fuerte, pero no es como si me descontrolara, solo me pone más hablador. Eren se sienta a mi lado y saca un papel para armarse un cigarro con tabaco que saca no sé de donde. Lo miro de reojo y bebo.

—¿No crees que es mucho alcohol para alguien tan pequeño?

La sangre me hierve, nadie se burla de mi altura excepto yo.

—No, pero si creo que tienes pocos huevos para ser alguien tan grande.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A matarme, si lo van a hacer al menos enfréntenme, no sean cobardes. Aquí mano a mano, que gane el más fuerte.

—No puedes ganarme, ya lo intentaste una vez.

—Estaba agotado, es fácil atacar a alguien que está así. Cobardes.

—Hablando de huevos —dice cambiando de tema—, traje dos docenas, haré huevos revueltos con carne, papas y cebolla.

Se me hace agua la boca, así que vuelvo a beber, ya no queda gran cosa en la botellita.

—Solo quiero que sepas que Mikasa no volverá —me dice el de ojos verdes y lo miro con desconfianza—. No se supone que las cosas fueran así, lo siento.

—Lo siento y una mierda —le contesto—, mucho lo siento al vicio, te disculpas pero de todas maneras se desharán de mí, idiotas ¿Debería agradecer cuando me pongan una bala entre los ojos y no sufra tanto para morir? ¡Tch!

—Veo que no es un buen día para tí, en realidad no lo es para nadie desde que Armin desapareció.

—Pues no es mi maldita culpa, yo ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaba la familia de Farlan. Se terminó, joder —digo mirando la botella vacía.

—Iré a cocinar, si lo necesitas puedes recostarte un poco, te despertaré cuando esté la comida.

—Wow, que atento el señor "te mataremos sin dolor".

—Ya, Levi. Toma, te conseguí esto.

Me alcanza una barra de chocolate de considerable tamaño, es una tableta con almendras, mis favoritas. La abro desesperado y muerdo un gran pedazo. El sabor me hace suspirar de gusto, está deliciosa. Eren me está mirando y yo le devuelvo la mirada, frunzo el ceño.

—No te voy a convidar, deberías haber comprado la tuya —le suelto de repente y él solo se ríe.

—No importa —y continúa con el armado del cigarro y lo prende—. Yo en cambio los prefiero bien amargos —me susurra lo último, pero estoy demasiado entretenido con mi golosina como para replicar.

Eren tiene razón, decido ir a dormir, intenta despertarme para el almuerzo, pero no tengo ganas, he comido suficiente. Por la tarde me quedo en mi habitación, después de la siesta se me ha pasado la ebriedad y me entra la melancolía. Entonces tomo un lápiz y una de las hojas, estoy escribiendo un buen rato, corrigiendo y finalmente lo transcribo. Me seco el rostro, salgo de la habitación y me miro al espejo, no quiero verme patético. Si esto es lo que el destino tiene preparado para mí, lucharé hasta el final, no mostraré debilidad.

Ya está oscuro, Eren ha prendido algunas velas abajo y está silbando calmo, sentado cerca del fuego mientras talla algo en una rama. Me acerco, podría sacar mi cuchillo y hundírselo en el cuello, justo ahora, pienso. Sin embargo aunque me tiembla la mano no lo hago. Debo recuperarme más, aun no estoy del todo fuerte. Me siento en el sillón cerca de él, me mira en silencio y deja de silbar.

—Toma —le digo suave mientras le alcanzo la hoja, el la toma y me mira sorprendido.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una carta, para mis padres —se hace un silencio incómodo, solo se escucha el crepitar del fuego y algunas ranas croando afuera, definitivamente va a llover—. Esta abierta, puedes leerla si gustas, no nombro a nadie, ni este lugar, ni lo que me pasa, solo quería despedirme. No quiero que ellos me busquen en vano si es que no llegan a encontrar mi cuerpo —junto mis manos en mi regazo y las entrelazo jugando con mis dedos—. Necesito decirles cuanto los quiero, solo eso, lo agradecido que estoy, nada más. Puedes mandarlo sin sello postal desde cualquier parte, no importa, solo... prométeme que lo harás, por favor —esta vez lo miro con firmeza—. No daré problemas, y... te perdonaré por lo que me hicieron de encerrarme en el sótano, pero primero promete que lo harás.

Mira el papel un largo rato, suelta un suspiro y guarda el papel entre sus ropas.

—De acuerdo, lo haré, tienes mi palabra.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí.

—Oye, deja de pensar en morirte, aún no está dicha la última palabra —suelta Eren mientras sigue con su tallado.

—No soy estúpido, no necesitas aclararme nada. Aunque ellos paguen, ustedes no me dejaran ir, me lo dijo Mikasa.

OK, no me gustan las mentiras, pero necesito confirmarlo. Miro a Eren pero no dice nada, trato de presionarlo, necesito saber con cuánto tiempo cuento.

—Ella dijo... que no falta mucho, que están cansados de esperar una respuesta.

—Mikasa solo quiso asustarte —responde al fin—. Las cosas se están dando como esperábamos, así que en serio, deja de pensar en morir. Por cierto, tus feromonas están diferentes, son más fuertes ahora. Tal veza sea por el despertar de tu celo.

Mi omega interior se alegra ante ese soso halago. Carajo, aún estoy bastante sensible. Miro su perfil bajo los haces del fuego, algunos mechones le caen sobre el rostro, el resto sigue atado esa especie de coleta que usa la mayoría de las veces. Es un hombre muy atractivo, pensar que cuando lo ví la primera vez me parecía grotesco, pero bueno eran otras circunstancias. Me devuelve la mirada y por un momento solo quedan nuestras miradas escrutándose mutuamente.

—¿Por qué emites esas feromonas, eh? ¿Buscas seducirme?

Abro mis ojos sorprendido, ¿qué? No es como si lo hiciera a propósito, de hecho no estoy haciendo nada.

—No, yo no tengo esa intención.

—Entonces controla tu olor.

—No sé de qué hablas, no estoy haciendo na... da... —Siento como mi cuerpo se pone blando y mi entrepierna lubrica suave, ¿qué? Eren me mira con seriedad.

—Ya basta, detente.

—No lo hago a propósito, ¡carajo!

Me pongo de pié rápidamente, camino apresurado escaleras arriba, al llegar a mi habitación siento de nuevo calor en el vientre, ¿por qué? ¿Ahora? No lo entiendo, se supone que uno no puede tener un celo tan cerca del otro... Bueno, en el primero yo no pude tocarme ni hacer nada, ¿será por eso? Me tiro de costado en la cama haciéndome una bolita, muerdo el cobertor al sentir el placer infiltrándose en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, ¡joder! Necesito tocarme con urgencia. Me meto debajo de las sábanas y al fin puedo darme placer, claro que mi cuerpo está enviando señales por todas partes, y necesito más que mis dedos para sentirme a gusto, pero bueno me tiene que bastar por ahora.

Meto el cuello de mi remera en mi boca, o me pondré escandaloso y realmente no quiero. Cierro los ojos y es inevitable, el pensamiento surge solo. Una descarga de gozo me atraviesa el cuerpo. Eren encima mío embistiéndome una y otra y otra vez. Acabo casi de inmediato, sale líquido abundante y un poco ligero, mi entrada palpita lubricándome aún más. Me siento y miro mi mano manchada, tomo una toalla que tengo a un costado y me limpio. Y de nuevo una oleada de calor me pone en clima otra vez ¿Qué es esto? Parece una maldición.

Mi mente está un poco nublada pero recuerdo a ese beta señalándonos y gritándonos, ¿qué era lo que decía? "Son demonios, están malditos, solo sirven para perder a la gente, demonios". Tal vez tenga razón y sí estamos malditos. Jadeo cuando me empieza a faltar el aire, me pongo de pie y abro la ventana, me quito la ropa, estoy tan acalorado, mi cuerpo se cubre de transpiración y quiero volver a la cama para poder tocarme, no es suficiente pero es con lo único que cuento.

Me giro y entonces veo a Eren, ¿cuándo entró? ¿Hace cuánto que entró? Puedo notar sus ojos mirándome con deseo y no puedo evitar excitarme aún más, intento cubrirme torpemente con mis manos, pero la verdad es que no quiero. Eren se acerca muy lento mirándome sin ocultar sus intenciones. Quiero que me mire, quiero que me toque, quiero que me marque y me someta con fuerza. Se detiene frente de mí y tengo el corazón latiendo a más no poder, levanta su mano y con el dorso acaricia mi mejilla, todo mi cuerpo se estremece, tengo que cerrar los ojos para poder controlarme. Lo deseo, lo deseo, lo deseo tanto que creo que voy a morir.

—Si te quedas desnudo te puedes enfermar —es lo que me dice, sé que se está resistiendo, sé que quiere lo mismo que yo.

—Eren —le suelto relamiéndome los labios y capturando su mano entre las mías, mi piel se eriza por entero con ese simple toque—, to-tómame, por favor.

Veo que abre sus ojos con sorpresa y me acerco más, en puntas de pie apenas llego a hablarle cerca de los labios.

—Ahora, tómame, por favor, te deseo, y tú a mí ¿cierto? Eren...

Suelto su mano y trato de abrazarlo por la cintura pero me empuja firmemente agarrándome con ambas manos de los hombros.

—No. Estás confundido por tu celo, Levi, tú no eres así.

Mi instinto se retuerce y se repliega como una serpiente, YO soy un omega perfecto, ¿cómo hoza rechazarme? Siento que mi cuerpo suelta una profusa, densa nube de feromonas y Eren queda helado, la lubricación escurre lenta por mis piernas, tomo su rostro con mis manos.

—Tómame, ahora.

—No, te arrepentirás.

El segundo rechazo hace mella en mí, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazas?

—No te hagas el bueno —hablo entre dientes, con molestia y bronca naciéndome de lo más profundo de las entrañas—. Aquí no es necesario aparentar, te gusta mi aroma, lo puedo sentir, me deseas. Tómame de una vez, Eren.

Caigo sobre mis cuartos traseros en el suelo, aún sintiendo ese fuerte empujón que me ha dado en el pecho, ha salido prácticamente corriendo del cuarto y ha dado un portazo. Una vestisca helada apaga la única vela que tenía sobre un taburete, las nubes crujen y se arremolinan y siento el ruido de las gotas cayendo. Es como una gran tragedia. Mi rostro se contrae en un rictus de tristeza.

 _No te quiere_ , me susurra mi instinto y me abrazo el vientre.

_No te quiere porque no eres perfecto, eres uno más, no te quiere, no te quiere._

_ÉL NO TE QUIERE._

Me meto en la cama y sollozo lastimeramente mientras abrazo una de las almohadas, mi cuerpo sigue encendido, suplicando, pidiendo atención, más yo no puedo hacer nada, estoy roto por dentro.

_Te ha rechazado, eres una vergüenza, te humillaste y le pediste que te tomara._

_Te ha rechazado, tres veces._

Agradezco que los truenos y la lluvia puedan opacar mis llantos, mi tristeza se desparrama sobre las sábanas y me devora, me tritura con sus dientes... y me traga.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	5. Especial es mejor que perfecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, aquí ando, recuperando el tiempo perdido, quiero terminar esta historia pronto, tan pronto como el próximo capítulo, así que ya lo saben, el próximo será el último. La estuve releyendo estos días, me gusta mucho y merece que le de por fin un final adecuado. Este fic toca muchos temas incómodos, difíciles de abordar, todos los personajes tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hacen. Espero disfruten del capítulo, le puse una dosis extra de amor, si les ha gustado DEJEN UN COMENTARIO, REVIEW O KUDO, no soy adivina, necesito saberlo, gracias totales!
> 
> Por favor síganme en mis otros perfiles:
> 
> Fanfiction: Luna De Acero
> 
> Wattpad: Luna-De-Acero
> 
> AO3: LunaDeAcero7
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son del maestro Isayama Hajime, más el contexto de la historia, la trama y las personalidades son de mi completa invención, la historia está protegida con certificado internacional de Safe Creative, allí la guardé con nombres originales para los personajes, está prohibido reproducirla o adaptarla a otro fandom, gracias.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, violencia, lemon R18 (sé que les acabo de sacar una sonrisa, puek s). Enjoy!
> 
> DEDICATORIA: Este capítulo va para Cachi-Cachita, que siempre está alerta de mis actualizaciones, tiene sexo, así que si Wattpad me patea el trasero ya no lo resubiré. Disfruta mientras puedas. Y para Agatha Cris, que siempre está pendiente y con la que fangirleamos a menudo por manghwas, mangas, animes y demás yerbas, mil gracias por aguantarme preciosa, espero este capítulo te guste.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Ser hermoso significa ser tú mismo. No necesitas ser aceptado por otros. Necesitas ser aceptado por ti mismo".** _

_**Thich Nhat Hanh** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Me levanté después del mediodía. Mi cuerpo está dolorido, probablemente por la tensión con la que me dormí y que aún no se va el celo del todo, me duele la cabeza así que me di una ducha fría y luego regresé a la cama. Conté todas las vetas de madera del techo y estoy tratando de recuperarme de la tragedia. La tragedia de mi orgullo, claro.

Siento la puerta de entrada siendo azotada y me deslizo en silencio hasta el inicio de las escaleras para comprobar que nuevamente estoy solo. Hace calor, un espléndido sol levanta la pegajosa humedad de la tormenta anterior. Me quedo hechizado observando el patio a través de los cristales de la cocina, noto algunos brotes en una seudo huerta que parecía existir en un sector. Cuando me dejaban salir afuera fui un par de veces y revolví la tierra, limpié y saqué malezas, pero luego empezaron a encerrarme y ya no pude seguir.

Mi mente divaga, se imagina muchas verduras y frutas rozagantes, maduras, brillantes, brotando sin cesar. La tierra es renegrida, suave, porosa, estoy seguro que es ideal para hacer una plantación generosa y abundante. Sin embargo... nunca podré ver eso. Me siento afiebrado aun, lleno una botella de agua y tomo un par de duraznos de la frutera encima de la mesa, al parecer Eren la llenó. Eso es bueno, es mi fruta preferida, y los de esta zona especialmente aunque no sé de donde los recolectarán, pero tienen un sabor exquisito, son jugosos, dulces, grandes.

Como un par y bebo bastante, luego regreso al cuarto, debo masturbarme un buen rato debido a que la excitación no se me baja con nada, pero como me sucedía antes no puedo acabar, la frustración se anida en mi vientre y anima a toda la depresión posible que trata de atacarme. Pero no lo va a lograr, no me dejaré avasallar. Dejo de intentar luego de un rato y me quedo acurrucado en una silla mirando por la ventana, sintiéndome adormecido por momentos. Debería limpiar, pero no tengo ganas, ¿de qué serviría de todas maneras?

Varios golpeteos a mi puerta me sobresaltan y miro curioso antes de escuchar su voz.

—Oye, ¿quieres un poco de miel y queso? Son frescos.

—No.

No quiero nada de él, mucho menos que me mire con lástima o algo como eso, no le daré ni la más mínima posibilidad de rechazarme de nuevo. Así me esté muriendo de ganas, me morderé la lengua y moriré antes de darle con el gusto. De repente se me acelera el corazón al sentir que abre la puerta e ingresa; maleducado, debería haber preguntado antes de entrar, de todas maneras estoy dándole la espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —consulta con supuesta preocupación, todo fingido claro, solo para que "el idiota del omega no se ponga loquito", no creas que no sé lo que piensas estúpido alpha.

No respondo, no tengo ganas, que imagine lo que se le cante, aprieto mis piernas contra mi pecho y cierro los ojos, me quedaré así hasta que se vaya.

—Oye, lamento lo que sucedió ayer.

¡Ugh! No quiero sus disculpas, solo quiero que se vaya, ¡que se vaya!

—Quiero explicarte, no es que no me sienta atraído, es que... son muchas cosas, estabas en medio de un celo muy intenso y por lo visto no se ha ido del todo, no quería que hicieras algo cegado por el calor del momento, me parece algo grotesco, es como aprovecharse de otro por una debilidad.

—Pues es una debilidad que yo no he elegido precisamente —mierda, se supone que no iba a contestarle, pero me da tanta rabia que se venga a hacer el buenito, estúpido alpha.

—A eso me refiero, no lo puedes elegir, hubiera sido diferente si no hubieras estado influenciado por el celo.

Abro mis ojos y giro mi cabeza para mirarlo con molestia, ¿qué está tratando de decir?

—Suficiente, no necesito tus explicaciones, como tampoco daré ninguna, no soy yo cuando entro en celo, eso es todo. Olvídate de lo que dije ayer, lo controlaré como pueda si es que existe una próxima vez y ya.

—Entiendo. Por otra parte, se supone que somos tus secuestradores, no es nada ético permitir que cosas así sucedan entre nosotros.

No sé que expresión estoy haciendo en este momento pero el semblante de Eren muta a uno de preocupación, en apariencia. Se acerca y ya no entiendo nada, quiero que se vaya, pero que se quede, y que me abrace y me mime, pero también que sufra y quiero morderlo y... Joder, odio el puto celo.

—Lo siento.

—Basta, déjame solo —susurro apenas.

—Estás enojado conmigo, lo entiendo.

—Joder, no te creas tan importante, alpha.

—Eres muy lindo, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes... yo sin dudas hubiera intentado tener una oportunidad contigo, lo digo con sinceridad.

—Mmm, pero las circunstancias actuales son las circunstancias actuales... Ya, dejemos esta conversación.

Siento que una dolorosa punzada me atraviesa el pecho, hasta que una caricia de su caliente mano sobre mi rostro me hace reaccionar y me alejo instintivamente.

—Traje algunos víveres nuevos, me encargaré de preparar el almuerzo, ¿podrías bajar cuando esté listo así comemos?

Largo un hondo suspiro.

—Haré el sacrificio.

Eren sonríe con suavidad, alpha idiota, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente atractivo? Se gira para retirarse y se me ocurre usar la culpabilidad que siente a mi favor.

—Eren, ¿sería posible que pudiera salir al patio? Es para... quiero hacer una huerta o algo como eso, puedes vigilarme, no daré problemas, solo déjame salir. Si sigo encerrado un día más me volveré loco.

—¿Y tu celo?

—Lo tengo bajo control.

—Mmm, no tengo semillas como para hacer algo como eso.

—No importa, yo encontré algunas limpiando el sótano la otra vez, guardé otras de las frutas y verduras que estuviste trayendo, no sé si aún se podrán usar, pero quisiera intentarlo.

—De acuerdo, pero luego que comas apropiadamente.

—Claro, avísame cuando esté la comida.

—Silbaré —avisa antes de irse.

¿Silbaré? ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Un perro?

No, soy menos que eso. Soy un esclavo de esta gente, un rehén, bah, un futuro muerto. Sacudo la cabeza, ¡no! No estoy muerto aún, mientras mi corazón siga latiendo tengo esperanzas. Empiezo a pensar en las alternativas que tengo, si salgo al patio y consigo un pico, o una pala, podría desmayar a Eren y escapar... Mmm, ¿y si le pego tan fuerte que lo mato? No quiero que se muera, tal vez me traicionen los nervios en ese momento y no mida mi fuerza, no quiero ser un asesino, ¿pero qué otras oportunidades voy a tener? Está claro que seducirlo no es una opción. Tengo que encontrar una manera, ¿emborracharlo, drogarlo? Joder, ¿cón qué carajos lo voy a drogar? Ya revisé todos los rincones de la casa y aparte de un poco de vino y licores no hay siquiera una botella de alcohol de quemar. Podría intentar encerrarlo en la casa, tendría que conseguir la llave de la puerta de entrada, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, cuando esté dormido, tomar la llave y dejarlo encerrado, para cuando se dé cuenta ya estaré lejos con el caballo, y nadie saldría lastimado.

¿Por qué me interesa tanto lo que le suceda? A él yo no le intereso. Una estocada de angustia me aprieta el pecho, me pongo de pie e inspiro, ya fue suficiente de sentirme patético; más pienso en mis ideas para escapar más renovadas siento las esperanzas. De acuerdo, esta misma noche tengo que robar esa llave, después de todo puedo ser sigiloso y Eren tiene el sueño pesado, haré que coma y beba mucho, de ese modo po-... Un silbido agudo desde planta baja me pone en aviso de que la comida está lista.

Bien, no tengo que cagarla, simplemente tengo que hacerle creer que todo está bien, que ya no estoy enojado, que merecemos una tregua y festejar un poco esta noche. Eso es, le diré que quiero beber de verdad antes de que me llegue la hora. Seguramente la culpa lo obligará a que sucumba a mi pedido. Es pan comido, vamos, puedo hacerlo.

Bajo las escalas y un agradable aroma a comida casera inunda el ambiente despertando mi apetito. Me acerco para ayudarlo con la vajilla.

—Siéntate, yo me encargo —me pide con tranquilidad.

—Anda, no estoy postrado en una silla de ruedas, además ya casi ha terminado mi celo, puedo con un par de platos —le sonrío suave, debo cuidarme de no exagerar o va a sospechar.

Eren es un alpha idiota, pero no es nada tonto, así que no tengo que dejarme llevar por la ansiedad. _"Contrólate, Levi, contrólate",_ me digo a mí mismo. Cuando nos sentamos masculla algo ininteligible, una oración o algo como eso, luego ya podemos deleitarnos con la comida. Al primer bocado noto que el sabor es sumamente agradable y me siento bastante hambriento, acompaño con pan de campo fresco que trajo este hombre y de vez en cuando siento su mirada recayendo en mi figura, me hago el distraído y lo miro de regreso una que otra vez.

—Oh, wow, cocinas muy bien, este guiso es increíble —halago su esfuerzo y noto una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en el borde derecho de sus labios.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Bueno, hay que convivir, quiero tratar de llevar las cosas de la mejor manera. Así que... quiero que sepas que todo está bien, dejemos los malos entendidos atrás —le pido con mi mejor expresión de niño bien portado y noto que me mira con intensidad, sí, creo que se lo creyó todito.

—Estoy de acuerdo, dejemos los malos entendidos atrás.

—Sabes, eh, quería pedirte un favor.

—¿Otro más?

—Sí, bueno, no es la gran cosa, es solo que... me preguntaba si sería mucha molestia que esta noche me acompañes a beber, alguna de esas botellas que tienes ahí en el modular. Estaba pensando que yo nunca bebí en exceso y-

—¿Nunca bebiste en exceso? No lo sé, yo recuerdo una vez que vine y estabas bastante agresivo, te quejaste del nombre de mi caballo y otras cosas más.

—Oh, bueno, esa vez, si, pero me refería, algo más alegre.

—¿Qué se te ha dado por beber ahora?

—Bueno, seamos honestos, Eren, no tendré muchas ocasiones para celebrar de ahora en más, ¿cierto?

El alpha baja la mirada al plato frente a él y se instala un incómodo silencio.

—Anda, ¿me dejarás bebiendo solo? Puedes atarme a una silla si crees que voy a escapar. Solo es divertirse un poco, quiero olvidarme de... bueno, las circunstancias actuales, ¿me acompañarás? —sigo insistiendo y tratando de que mis expresiones faciales ayuden un poco.

—Bien, beberemos entonces.

No puedo evitar que una enorme sonrisa me cruce el rostro, lo que provoca que Eren me sonría también. Carajo, que sonrisa más hermosa que tiene, no, concéntrate Levi, no pierdas el foco, no volverás a tener una oportunidad como ésta.

La cena es amena, conversamos de varias cosas más que nada sobre plantas, Eren parece tener nociones muy claras sobre cuidados de hortalizas y cultivos. Terminamos de cenar y me ofrezco a lavar los platos mientras seguimos platicando, así me entero que él vivía en una granja de niño y joven, se acostumbró a las tareas de una finca, luego se fue a hacer el servicio militar y que le gustó la carrera, que era muy bueno y eso le permitió escalar puestos rápidamente, pero que su padre enfermó grave y tuvo que hacer una pausa en su carrera y regresar para apoyar y ayudar a su madre. Se queda pensativo luego de esto y yo termino de fregar, por lo que vamos cerca del fuego, me pide que saque unas botellas dándome la libertad de elegir mientras él echa un par de leños porque el frío aprieta mucho de noche y ya se está terminando el tronco que se consumía. Elijo un mistela y un licor de ciruelas casero, sonríe al ver mi elección.

—¿El mistela es muy dulce? —pregunto intrigado—. Puedo elegir otro.

—No, no es eso. El mistela es uno de mis favoritos en realidad, también me gusta mucho el licor de ciruelas; de hecho... lo hace mi madre y como justo estuve hablando sobre ella, es como nostálgico, una feliz coincidencia.

—Ya veo.

Levanta la base del sofá viejo de dos cuerpos y saca una frazada que me coloca sobre el regazo, tal vez notó que me hacía un poco de frío, ahora que el celo se fue del todo mi cuerpo resiente un poco la falta de calor, además he estado comiendo poco. Abre el mistela y nos sirve en abundancia. Luego se sienta en el sillón grande y a medida que bebemos conversamos y conversamos. Es agradable, me siento a gusto, de alguna manera puedo olvidarme que estoy secuestrado, que esto es contra mi voluntad, que ese hermoso alpha me ha rechazado más de una vez, que es probable que me maten si no encuentro la manera de huir. En cierto momento el mistela se ha terminado y yo me estoy achispando, nos quedamos callados y comienzo a tararear alguna canción.

—¿Cantas?

—¿Mmm? Nah, bueno en el instituto estaba en el coro regular aunque nunca me he destacado realmente, tampoco era como si fuera divertido más bien todo lo contrario. Teníamos todas estas aburriiiiidas canciones en latín, Laudemus Virginium, Ave Verum, Die irae...

—¿Canciones religiosas?

—Si, ¡qué horrible! Quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra de la religión, pero recuerdo claramente que teníamos esta enorme profesora omega tan estructurada y estricta, aún siento sus dedos de alambre apretándome los morros y escupiéndome en el rostro cuando me regañaba: "Vocalice Ackerman, vocalice, quan-tus tre-mor et, repita, repitaaaa" —imité lo mejor que pude a esa harpía y Eren comenzó a carcajearse con ganas, vaya, creo que no soy el único achispado aquí.

—Canta algo de eso que aprendiste.

—No, por favor, no soy buen cantante, además cuando cantas en un coro te acostumbras a que los demás te acompañen, así solo no es igual.

—Anda, una estrofa, el corillo, anda, solo un poco.

Siento una especie de calidez en el estómago cuando me ruega de esa manera, tengo ganas de complacerlo, así que carraspeo mientras Eren sirve el licor de ciruelas.

—No te rías si desafino, tú pediste que hiciera esto.

—No criticaré, lo juro —me dice cruzando los dedos juguetonamente y bebo un sorbo de la nueva bebida, es realmente deliciosa.

Elijo el "Kyrie", es fácil, melodioso y tal vez el alcohol me está envalentonando.

— _"Ky-ri-e e-lei-son, Ky-ri-e e-lei-son, Chri-ste e-lei-son, Ky-ri-e e-lei-son, Ky-ri-e e-lei-son"_

Tal vez hice alguna estrofa demás, o alguna de menos, no lo sé, lo que si sé es que cuando termino de cantar Eren me está mirando con atención, hay tantos sentimientos dentro de sus expresivos ojos que siento que me atraviesan, no sé qué decir. Él solo me sonríe ampliamente y aplaude.

—Eso fue... hermoso. Nunca había escuchado una canción en latín, ¿qué dice?

—Básicamente "Señor ten piedad, Cristo ten piedad", suena muy lindo pero es algo tenebrosa si quieres mi opinión.

Ambos reímos abiertamente y seguimos bebiendo.

—Si yo hubiera sido profesor de música jamás obligaría a mis alumnos a cantar canciones de iglesia, probablemente les daría más opciones.

—¿Opciones como cuales?

—No sé, canciones divertidas, actuales, de amor, no lo sé.

—Bueno, yo si canto, es decir, cantaba, hasta llegué a componer mis propias canciones en un tiempo, no fueron tantas, tal vez cuatro o cinco.

—Oh, ¿sabes tocar esa guitarra que está en el cobertizo? ¿Era tuya? —digo recordando de una de mis inspecciones de limpieza.

—Sí, así es, era mía.

—¿Podrías tocar una canción para mi?

—No, no, hace muchos años que no practico.

—Vamos, esas cosas no se olvidan, es como andar en bicicleta una vez que aprendes ya está. Vamos, no me hagas que te ruegue.

—Joder, bueno, ve a traerla antes que me arrepienta.

Salí corriendo bastante animado, tal vez fuera ese licor de ciruelas, pero hasta me sentía contento. En la oscuridad encontré rápidamente el instrumento, después de todo yo había acomodado y limpiado toda la cabaña. Bajando las escaleras me tropecé y casi me partí el cráneo pero alcancé a agarrarme del barandal, Eren se acercó alarmado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, si, una pequeña caída, solo eso.

—¿Te has golpeado?

—No, no, aquí está la guitarra, ahora cumple.

—Bueno, vamos a ver.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá, parecía un niño cuando conoce a Santa y está por pedirle su trencito con luces. Eren se tomó un tiempo para ajustar las cuerdas y probar algunos acordes.

—Tendré que cambiar algunas, pero bueno por ahora deberían servir.

Comenzó a tocar alguna especie de melodía tejana o me dió esa impresión mientras tarareaba, parecía muy compenetrado en la situación, hasta que me miró y sonrió.

—Lo siento, hace mucho no tocaba, había olvidado lo bien que se siente tener esto en mis manos, ¿qué quieres escuchar?

—¿Qué sabes tocar?

—Solo dí que canción quieres y la sacaré.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eres alguna clase de prodigio musical? —Eren ladeó la cabeza y siguió sonriendo misteriosamente, algunos mechones le cayeron sobre la frente y yo ya me había perdido en esa hermosa imagen—. No lo sé, toca la que más te guste.

El semblante de Eren cambió de tranquilo a uno completamente triste, parecía como si la angustia le hubiera inundado los ojos en dos segundos, ¿pregunté algo indebido? Sin embargo comenzó a tocar la guitarra, una melodía romántica, dulce, muy hermosa pero que parecía lastimarlo a cada acorde, no sabía si pedirle que se detuviera o simplemente acompañarlo. Me quedé callado y quieto hasta que terminó. Hubo un silencio significativo, le di su espacio y finalmente se abrió.

—Esta era la canción favorita de Armin —Oh,el famoso Armin.

—¿El era tu omega?

—No me pertenecía, no me gusta ese pensamiento de que las personas nos pertenecen como si fueran objetos. Somos libres, simplemente elegimos con quien compartir nuestras vidas, o al menos así debería ser. Armin era inteligente, inofensivo, tranquilo, parecía tener siempre una respuesta a todo. Éramos buenos amigos, de echo él se me declaró al principio, no es como si no lo hubiera notado, quiero decir que estaba enamoradode mí, es solo que yo tenía otras cosas en mi cabeza en ese momento. Recién cuando volví del servicio militar pude verlo con otros ojos. Él estaba de novio con otro omega —Abrí grande mis ojos ante esto—, me puse celoso. Pero nada podía hacer, yo era quien lo había rechazado y me había ido, eventualmente volvimos a ser cercanos y entonces un día se me declaró por segunda vez.

—¿Y su novio omega?

—Ya habían terminado.

—Supongo que entonces aceptaste —Eren asintió, algo me dolió en el pecho, pero no tengo derecho a sentir celos de un pasado que no me pertenece, ni siquiera me pertenece el presente.

—Vinimos a vivir aquí, teníamos planeado casarnos en algún momento, yo no estaba apurado. Él acomodó esto a su parecer, teníamos una vida muy similar a esta, éramos felices a nuestro modo. Un día nos fuimos a la capital, eran como vacaciones, ambos queríamos conocer, yo pensaba proponerle matrimonio. Pero entonces... —su mirada queda estática sobre las llamas del hogar y yo no quiero no respirar esperando que devele esa gran y oscura verdad—. Nos cruzamos con las personas equivocadas. El padre de tu prometido lo conoció, fuimos a una celebración de una amiga de mi familia, una exposición de cuadros. Entonces pusieron sus ojos sobre él, a los pocos días desapareció. Esa noche había bajado a comprar unos dulces, yo estaba muy cansado, ese día habíamos caminado bastante recorriendo muchos lugares. Fue mi culpa, debería haberlo acompañado.

Me quedo en silencio, impactado por el relato. Eren se toma una breve pausa y continúa.

—Lo busqué por dos años, completamente desesperado, no había pistas, no había testigos, las cámaras de seguridad fueron misteriosamente alteradas esa noche, con el tiempo me di cuenta que la gente que lo había secuestrado tenía un inmenso poder para mover todo a su favor. Estuve muy cerca de encontrarlo un par de veces, pero hasta que las autoridades actuaban ellos misteriosamente volvían a desaparecer, mes tras mes, gasté todos mis ahorros, mi familia se alejó, fue un desastre, solo quería morir pero no podía hacerlo hasta encontrarlo. Finalmente lo logré, pero ya era tarde —Me sirvo más licor y a él también, le alcanzo el vaso que acepta y se lo toma de un solo trago, continúa—. O mejor dicho encontré lo que quedaba de él. Se había suicidado, eso dijo el forense al menos, tenía un nivel tan alto de narcóticos en la sangre que solo pudieron identificar cinco. Murió en un callejón, detrás de unos tachos de basura, le habían cortado las cuerdas vocales, abusaron de él, estaba esperando un bebé, ya tenía seis meses de gestación, en un reporte posterior descubrieron que habían huesos fracturados, mal soldados. Lo destruyeron de muchas maneras. En su funeral un grupo de personas se acercó, gente que jamás había visto en mi vida, gente con la que tenía muchas cosas en común, ellos también habían perdido familiares y habían perdido las esperanzas de que las autoridades los ayudaran. No dudé en unirme. Allí fue que descubrí esta enorme red de trata de personas, no solo secuestran omegas, también bebés y niños, los venden como si fueran un pedazo de carne. Más de ochenta por ciento termina muerto y a nadie le importa, es un negocio demasiado lucrativo. Mientras tanto de cara a la sociedad se muestran como personas honestas, forman familias decentes, van a la iglesia y donan enormes sumas a la caridad, todos los respetan y los adoran. Solo son unos farsantes, con ese brillo tapan toda la putrefacción de la que están echas sus almas —Eren me mira y acerca su mano hasta mi rostro—. Estás llorando.

Parpadeo, y soy consciente de eso, trató de limpiarme rápido, supongo que todo el dolor de Eren me ha calado también, las cosas empiezan a tener sentido.

—En cierto punto nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos contra ellos, no contra su poder, su dinero, sus contactos en el gobierno. Solo nos quedaba hacerles lo mismo, quitarles tanto como pudiéramos. Tal vez la sed de venganza nos cegó, cuando hablamos al respecto parecía algo lógico, necesario, nos animamos unos a otros, sin embargo... fuimos demasiado lejos. Me he convertido en una mala persona.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio contaminado por el crepitar los fuego y un suave silbido del viento nocturno filtrándose por los recovecos de la casa. Terminé la bebida de mi vaso, me sentía levemente aletargado, confundido ante estos nuevos sentimientos que hacían mella en mí.

—Lo siento mucho —hablé al fin y Eren me miró con atención—. Para ser honesto me imaginaba que algo siniestro había sucedido, era mil veces más terrible de lo que me imaginaba. No creo que seas una mala persona, las circunstancias te arrastraron a esto. No sé qué habría echo yo en tu lugar, definitivamente no me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados. Lo siento mucho, por ti, por Armin, por todos los que son victimas de esos monstruos. Hasta no hace mucho mi única preocupación era vivir sin tener que trabajar, ahora me parece una aspiración tan superficial y estúpida, yo no sabía nada de la vida, por protegerme mis padres me tuvieron dentro de una burbuja de cristal que se hizo añicos al primer empujón. Estoy seguro que ellos tampoco saben la verdad, porque de ninguna manera hubieran permitido que nos relacionáramos con esa gente. Es tristemente irónico.

—Yo también lo siento, terminamos involucrándote, tú no tienes nada que ver con esta guerra.

—Al menos ahora tiene más sentido, gracias por contármelo. Como sea, brindemos —dije tratando de sacar una sonrisa de todo ese mar de cenizas—, por un mundo más justo, porque todos esos monstruos mueran de la manera más atroz y terrible.

Levanté mi vaso y Eren hizo lo mismo, luego bebimos ese delicioso licor, luego serví lo último que quedaba. La verdad me sentía a gusto a su lado, a pesar de que el ambiente seguía un poco triste, pero las botellas estaban vacías y ya era tarde, justo cuando iba a avisar que sería bueno irnos a dormir, Eren tomó la guitarra de nuevo y comenzó a tocar una canción animada y pegadiza, moví mi cabeza al compás de la misma, no la conocía pero no me importaba.

—Como el cerezo en flor, así es mi amor, dormido y pequeño en el invierno, cuando lo haces brotar me vuelvo infierno, así es mi amor, así es mi amor.

—Como un cerezo en flor, así es mi amor —lo secundé en el estribillo y entonces sonrió espléndidamente, como el sol que atraviesa una densa niebla.

Eren tenía un amplio repertorio, así que cantamos desde canciones de cuna, hasta la Macarena, riéndonos a más no poder, abriendo una nueva botella de vino, no me pregunten como terminé sentado muy cerca suyo, mientras con mis manos y un hilo le enseñaba a hacer figuras en el aire.

—Y esta es la pata de gallo, ¿has entendido?

—No, es que... es que no me sale así.

—No, de nuevo, vamos paso a paso, la agarras desde aquí y lo pasas por el dedo medio, ¿ves?

—¿Así?

—¡Eren! Ese no es tu dedo medio, es con el que mandas a la mierda a alguien, éste.

—Oh, ya, ya, ese se llama anular.

—No, el anular está al lado del meñique, anular porque allí va el anillo, el dedo de en medio es... es el dedo de en medio.

—Ya, pero mira, no me sale como a ti.

—Esa no es una pata de gallo, es una pata de paloma muerta o algo como eso.

Nos empezamos a reír de nuevo como dos idiotas, con seguridad estábamos ya un poco ebrios. En cierto momento nos quedamos mirándonos.

—Eres... eres muy especial —me dijo en susurros, mientras mis ojos delineaban sus hermosos labios—. Ya no estás en tu celo, ¿cierto?

—No.

—No te mentí cuando dije que... bueno, si las cosas fueran diferentes yo te hubiera cortejado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusto?

—¿A quién no le gustarías?

De verdad no puedo decir si dijo algo más porque los latidos de mi corazón eran tan escandalosos que tapaban cualquier otro sonido, mi omega interior desplegó sus alas de colores, infló su pecho completamente complacido. Me acerqué y lo besé, apenas un roce de labios, con sabor a licor y esperanza. Creo que ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales, Eren dejó la guitarra en el suelo y me tomó de rostro para besarme apasionadamente. Tal vez en todo este tiempo estuvimos escondiendo nuestros sentimientos.

Lenguas, fuego, necesidad, me trepé encima y me abrazó con fuerza mientras tiraba de la banda de su coleta y soltaba su preciosa cabellera, mis dedos se enterraron en ella mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas. El calor me subía por las piernas, me contaminaba el vientre y subía por mi pecho hasta mi garganta, a la vez que sus manos se metían debajo de mi camiseta y apretaban mi espalda, palpó mi piel en una requisa muy seductora y tuvimos que despegarnos un momento para respirar. Me miró con seriedad y se puso de pie, por lo que yo tuve que alejarme. Mierda. No quería que terminara así, por un segundo quise correr a la habitación antes de que me rechazara de nuevo y él pareció darse cuenta.

—Lev-

Puse una mano sobre su boca, mientras la angustia aparecía y lo miré con dolor.

—No lo digas —quitó mi mano y habló.

—¿Qué no diga qué?

—No me rechaces, yo entiendo, volveré a mi habitación.

Me agarró de una muñeca y tiró de mí para llevarme escaleras arriba, lo seguí con mi cabeza gacha, sintiendo que las lágrimas querían llenar mis ojos, estaba luchando contra eso hasta que me guió a su habitación, mi cuerpo temblaba y el cuarto estaba en penumbras, hacía un poco de frío, la luz de la luna era lo único que entraba por la ventana y de alguna manera el reflejo de la misma en sus ojos lo hacían ver terriblemente majestuoso.

—Nunca quise rechazarte, pensé que lo habías entendido —Me quedé sin palabras ante su declaración tan sincera y directa—. Ya no estás en celo, hemos bebido un poco pero creo que ambos estamos lo suficientemente conscientes como para tomar decisiones de las que no vamos a arrepentirnos. Quiero hacerte el amor, ahora mismo, ¿tú también quieres?

—Joder, sí.

Sonrió de esa nueva manera, esa que me ponía tonto y alegre, me acerqué completamente aliviado y me puse en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus labios, fui recibido con entusiasmo y ganas. Me capturó entre sus brazos y me arrastró a la cama.

Querido Dios, si este es un puto sueño te ruego que nadie me despierte.

El desgraciado es muy hábil, en un santiamén me dejó completamente sin ropa, tal vez fuera el alcohol, o que ya me había visto varias veces desnudo, pero no sentí demasiado vergüenza, más importante era que yo ansiaba ver su desnudez, así que también me apresuré a quitarle sus prendas ¡Diablos! Es tan hermoso que me siento un gusano a su lado. Con mis dedos de manera muy tranquila delimité sus anchos hombros, su clavícula, sus pectorales marcados, su abdomen plano, las venas de sus brazos, todo lo examinaba como si se tratara de una obra de arte y él dejó que yo hiciera lo que quisiera. Giré una de sus manos entre las mías, manos grandes y fuertes, llenas de callos, cicatrices, toqué su palma y disfruté de su rugosidad en ciertos sectores, la llevé a mi rostro y besé desde el centro hasta sus dedos, memorizando la sensación, la fricción, el perfume de su piel, me acarició el rostro luego y metió su pulgar a mi boca, tocando mis dientes y luego mi lengua instintivamente lo succioné y fue emocionante ver la expresión que hizo ante esto, sus ojos levemente entre cerrados, su boca abierta y su respiración haciéndose más y más pesada. Yo no sé como era la mía a esas alturas, de echo mi corazón corría una carrera desenfrenada, como si adivinara mis pensamientos puso su otra mano sobre mi pecho blanco y sonrió.

—¿Es tu primera vez?

—S-sí. Bueno, ya he usado, eh, al-algunas cosas pero, pero no... eh...

—Está bien, entiendo, vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma.

Asentí y me empujó con suavidad para que me recostara en la cama, se puso arriba mío y comenzó a besarme, lento, calmado. Me relajé, lo más que pude al menos y me entregué al momento. Su cabello caía como una cortina sobre mí, produciéndome cosquillas en el cuello, todo él olía exquisito, masculino, poderoso, yo también quería impresionarlo por lo que hice un esfuerzo para liberar feromonas, siempre había sido muy difícil para mi, agradezco que en esta oportunidad todo se dió perfectamente. Aspiró con ganas sobre mi cuello y gruñó satisfecho.

—Carajo, me fascina tu olor, me vuelve loco.

Palpé los costados de su bonito y esculpido cuerpo, sintiéndome a cada momento más seguro y confiado y finalmente toqué su entrepierna, estaba erguida y palpitante, hinchada, la acaricié con un poco de torpeza, mi intención era darle placer, que seguramente algo le dí, pero entre los nervios y la poca experiencia (déjenme decirles que en momentos así la teoría es pura mierda) no hice lo que se dice un buen trabajo. Sin embargo él no se quejó, siguió regando besos por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mis muslos, en la parte de adentro, en mis ingles, yo apretaba el edredón con mis manos y arqueaba la espalda de tanto en tanto cuando succionaba o mordía alguna zona sensible, al parecer soy sensible por todos lados, o sería la magia de su boca que me provocaba tantas emociones.

Quise levantarme para hacer lo mismo pero no me dejó.

—Hoy quiero que te relajes y disfrutes, ya habrá tiempo de hacer otras cosas.

Casi lloro de la emoción, ¿ya habría tiempo de hacer otras cosas? Entonces no sería la única vez, eso me puso sumamente feliz. Mis pensamientos colapsaron cuando su lengua paseó por toda la extensión de mis testículos, luego engulló mi pene con maestría y yo tirité de auténtico placer, ni siquiera me percaté de que estaba tocando mi entrada para comprobar que ya estaba húmedo y ansioso por recibirlo. Me torturó dulcemente por eternos minutos, dejándome al borde de eyacular. Junto a él y sus toques mi cuerpo parecía colaborar sin problemas, esto era genial.

Me apretó las piernas contra mi estómago para exponer mi trasero y lamió a discreción. Jamás de los jamases, ni en mis sueños más húmedos había siquiera imaginado que esa simple acción me pondría más caliente que agua hirviendo. Mis gemidos se sucedieron uno tras otro, de todas maneras no soy una persona ruidosa, incluso mis gemidos son más parecidos a jadeos inconclusos, aunque al parecer a Eren le encantaron por el entusiasmo que puso a medida que los escuchaba.

En cierto momento se detuvo, se refregó la cara con un antebrazo y acercó mi cadera a su entrepierna. Me miró con tranquilidad.

—¿Ya estás listo?

Asentí y ondulé mi cintura para dárselo a entender. No estaba asustado, yo ya había usado juguetes y consoladores antes, si bien la erección de ese alpha era una cosa completamente diferente, no parecía algo de lo que tuviera que temer. Además estaba super lubricado y realmente quería tenerlo dentro mío cuánto antes. Lubricó su pene con saliva y empujó con firmeza contra mi entrada, carajo, su cosa estaba super caliente. No fue bruto, si empujaba mucho y yo hacía la más mínima mueca se detenía de inmediato, preguntándome a cada momento si estaba bien.

Cuando al fin pudo entrar la cabeza yo respiraba de a bocanadas, un pene es completamente otro nivel, esto o se parecía ni de cerca a lo que yo había echo antes, me temblaban los muslos y me puse tenso. Por lo que Eren salió y me besó por todas partes no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que estuvo seguro de que yo me había relajado, volvió a meter hasta el prepucio y un quejido doloroso lo hizo retroceder.

—Oye, solo, mmm, solo hazlo de una vez —le pedí—. Si duele que sea de una sola vez.

—No, deja que lo haga así, no quiero lastimarte, confía en mí.

No iba a discutir, el experto era él. Me puso de costado, él abrazándome desde atrás y subió mi pierna más próxima con uno de sus brazos, desde esa posición mordisqueaba sobre mis hombros, nuca, lamía,besaba y chupaba y yo me estaba desarmando de placer. Me masturbó un poco, me gustaba mucho esto, y al fin volvió a intentarlo, se deslizó muy bien hasta la mitad y yo comencé a boquear, mientras él me hablaba con su grandiosa voz al oído y me pedía que relajara las caderas. Inspiré profundo y traté de hacerle caso, él no se movió, dejó que me acostumbrara, mientras me acariciaba. Al fin luego de mucho comenzó a mover las caderas, muy suave, acompasadamente y empecé a sentir porqué a la gente en general les gusta tanto intimar.

Mis tetillas estaban erguidas y Eren las frotaba lento, apretándolas de a intervalos, mientras no dejaba de mover las caderas y chupar mi cuello, eran tantos estímulos al mismo tiempo que pensé que iba a desarmarme de gozo. Yo no sé en qué momento ya se movía profundo, fuera y dentro, descarga, tras descarga de erotismo, placer, satisfacción. Incluyo yo mismo moví mis caderas a su ritmo, dejando que me llenara todo lo que podía aguantar.

Mi mente, mi pecho, mi corazón y mi entrada estaba llenos de el,Eren, Eren, Eren, solo deseaba su piel, sus caricias, su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su rudeza al tratarme, al querer enseñarme a valerme por mí mismo. Me comenzó a doler la pierna en alto, quise bajarla, pero entonces Eren salió de mí y me volvió a colocar de espaldas al colchón.

—Creo que ahora sí va a funcionar —mencionó divertido, mientras yo admiraba la fina película de sudor que le cubría el precioso y agraciado cuerpo que tiene.

¿Qué hice para merecer este milagro? Con cuidado volvió a invadirme desde esa postura y tuve que levantar el torso y empujar su abdomen porque era demasiado, entendió y salió un poco, para comenzar a moverse más suave y despacio. De esa manera se sentía tan delicioso, además tenía una vista privilegiada, de su rostro, su cuerpo. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y moví la mía guiado por mi instinto. El primer orgasmo me tomó por sorpresa, justo cuando Eren me embestía y me besaba en la boca.

El chorro de mi semen llegó hasta mi barbilla, mientras yo convulsionaba completamente intoxicado de lujuria. No sería la única vez en esa noche que alcanzaría la cúspide de esa manera. Dejó de besarme para que yo pudiera regular mi respiración y repartió dulces besos en mi rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy en la gloria —respondí con la voz rota—. Más,más, por favor.

Sonrió seductoramente, y atacó de nuevo. Mientras volvíamos a hacerlo, me abracé a él, yo solo quería pertenecerle, aunque no creyera en los dominios, yo lo quería, quería que fuera MI alpha, por ese hombre... ese hombre sí que era perfecto.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	6. Hora de decidir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Actualización, yeyyyy! Anteúltimo capítulo, me complace decir que le próximo será el último de esta historia que se alargó muchísimo, pero en fin, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Creo que se van a sorprender mucho con todo lo que va a suceder más les vale que se sorprendan, porque puse mucho empeño en este cap. Va una dedicatoria rápida para Agatha Cris que siempre está al pendiente y es tan bonita y dulce, cuando quiere jajaja.
> 
> Bueno, si les gusta la historia más les vale que den señales de vida. De su aliento depende que actualice las demás, denme amor que lo necesito. Eso sería todo, nos vemos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime (Levi jamás morirá porque las leyendas nunca mueren, sabelo), la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: palabras altisonantes, algo de vulgaridad, y corte de mambo al final (¿queseso? lean y verán), sustos de muerte, eso sería todo, se vemos.

.

.

_**"El universo no permite la perfección".** _

_**Stephen Hawking** _

.

.

Estos días han sido la puta gloria. He comido mejor que nunca, o será que Eren se ha esmerado. Cocina él porque no deja que yo lo haga, dice que mejor descanse. Es protector, cuidadoso, sé que no empezamos con el pie derecho, pero ha mejorado notablemente, me encanta, estoy a gusto. Retomé las labores de limpieza, donde también me ayuda si le queda tiempo, además ya han salido los primeros brotes de la huerta (al parecer las semillas que junté y las que habían servían todas), tanta lluvia y sol ayudan también. Es la tarea que más me gusta, me emociona ver como vamos progresando. Oh, es verdad, hay otra "tarea" que me gusta por encima de todas, pero no sé si llamarlo tarea.

Después de la primera noche que estuvimos juntos parece que se ha despertado en mí una sed insaciable de lujuria. Lo deseo todo el tiempo y es recíproco, basta que le lance alguna miradita que lo tengo encima mío, nos arrancamos la ropa y me invade con rudeza, me aprieta el cuerpo de una manera que a veces deja sus dedos marcados porque Eren no mide mucho su fuerza, a mi me gusta. Creo que me adapté muy rápido a su forma de amar, le gustan los besos, los roces, las caricias y yo también.

Ahora que tengo un poco más de experiencia, cualquier lugar es bueno para amarnos, la mesa, el sofá, una silla, las escaleras, el baño, incluso la huerta, nunca tenemos suficiente del otro. Tanta pasión, buena comida y cosas para hacer nos ha sumido en una convivencia armónica, ideal, tanto que parece que estoy dentro de una burbuja de paraíso. Esos días donde estuve atado, donde quería huir, donde lloraba miserablemente, esos días de miedo y desesperación son como pinceladas pesadillescas que han quedado indefectiblemente enterradas en mi psiquis. De tanto en tanto, especialmente al ocaso pienso en mis padres, ya no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me duele pensar en ellos buscándome, llorando y sufriendo por no saber de mí, realmente no sé si podré reunirme con ellos de nuevo.

Son solo en esos breves momentos de reflexión que mi semblante se pone serio y me duele el corazón, como si una espina lo atravesara y fuera imposible quitarla. No quiero hablar con Eren al respecto, tal vez es que no quiero admitirlo, pero sigo teniendo miedo, miedo que todo se termine. Después de todo aunque las cosas cambien yo sigo siendo un prisionero. Me hace ilusión pensar que tal vez, aunque sea solo un poco, Eren pueda llegar a enamorarse de mí. Pero incluso si se enamorara... ¿qué sucedería con nosotros? Sin dudas no podría presentarlo en casa, si Farlan se enterara de que Eren es mi secuestrador...

¡Farlan!

Miro mis manos tratando de desviar esos pensamientos, pero no puedo. La familia de Farlan mataría a Eren, eso es un echo, aunque tal vez me desprecien por haberme acostado con él, no me molestaría si me rechaza. Me río solo, ¿síndrome de Estocolmo, eh? Nunca en mi vida creí que eso realmente existía, pero al parecer todos los rehenes, o casi todos, caemos en eso en cierto momento ¿Qué siento por Eren? ¿Es solo esta presión psicológica donde lo veo como un mesías que puede salvarme, es sexo desenfrenado que me da mucho placer físico o simplemente me gusta y ya? Lo miro a través de la ventana de la cocina, está removiendo la tierra de la huerta y arrancando algunas malezas. Se ve hermoso con el sombrero de paja y esa sudadera que le deja los brazos tonificados y musculosos a la vista.

¿Siento algo más por él o es instinto puro, lascivia? Me siento muy confundido a veces.

Si existiera alguna posibilidad de que me rescataran, ¿qué sucedería con él? Bueno, supongo que iría a la cárcel sin dudas, ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Seguiríamos con esta relación o una vez desintoxicado en la seguridad del seno familiar me daría cuenta que todo esto solo fueron ilusiones de mi mente? Siento que mi respiración se acelera y se me crispan los nervios, por una parte siento que me he perdido, que he cedido mucho terreno, ¿pero estoy en verdad arrepentido?

—Me daré un baño —su voz me saca de la cadena de pensamientos y asiento mientras sonrío tranquilo.

Sigo cortando la manzana que tengo enfrente, estaba preparando una ensalada de frutas, hace calor y deseo algo fresco, dulce. Me encargo de hacer cortes simétricos, pequeños, prolijos y en pocos minutos lleno la mitad de la jarra, es suficiente, no tenemos heladera para guardar esto, si permanece mucho tiempo afuera terminará por echarse a perder.

Siento sus pasos bajando las escaleras, viene todo limpio y con el cabello atado, les digo que incluso para el más rebelde de los rehenes le sería difícil caer ante sus encantos naturales. Me entretengo lavando la tabla y el cuchillo, se para detrás de mi y es inevitable que me cosquillee la entrepierna en anticipación, sentir su respiración en mi nuca es tan...

—¡Ah! —me besa el cuello justo en ese sector que es tan sensible para mi, mientras sus manos entran debajo de mi ropa y me acarician el cuerpo.

Bueno, a la mierda la vajilla. Cierro el caño y me giro para unir nuestras bocas, me abraza apretándome contra su cuerpo y puedo sentir la dureza de su erección golpeándome el estómago, eso es por la diferencia de altura claro. Pero me toma de la cintura para sentarme en la mesada, me quita los pantalones con prisa y yo ya estoy con mis manos metidas dentro de su ropa interior acariciando su miembro con entusiasmo. me gusta demasiado cuando me busca así, cuando me desea con tanta intensidad, podría acabar solo de ver su rostro, concentrado y seductor, se mete entre mis piernas besando y lamiendo todo a su paso, flexiono las rodillas y me tiro hacia atrás para ayudarlo en su exploración. Como verán he perdido toda vergüenza con este hombre.

Lame sobre mi entrada, calculando y degustando y trato de no retorcerme del intenso placer que siento, me atiende por largos minutos y yo siento que estoy derritiéndome, mis muslos tiemblan ligeramente porque ya no doy más y eso que apenas esto inicia. Se pone de pie y se termina de desnudar, es tan hermoso, tan malditamente bello, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, ¡ME GUSTA MUCHÍSIMO!

Me muerdo el labio inferior y siento que mis mejillas arden. Lo abrazo con mis piernas por la cadera, sintiendo su piel caliente en comparación con la mía y él agacha la cabeza para besarnos, a la vez que refriega su pene contra mi trasero, lo quiero ya. Ni hace falta decírselo que empieza a empujar con firmeza pero sin ser rudo, tal vez me conformo con poco pero juro que esos detalles donde él cuida de que no sea doloroso o que yo esté a gusto me ponen a latir el corazón de una manera muy fuerte.

Cierro los ojos y echo atrás la cabeza por el gozo tan intenso, aunque golpeó la ventana detrás mío, joder, no me importa. Suspiro pesado, conteniendo los gemidos, porque sé que él quiere escucharme y que buscará la manera de sacármelos a como dé lugar. Se retira y arremete de nuevo y yo estoy a punto, apunto de acabar porque soy tan fácil y solo con eso ya estoy en el nirvana, pero entonces...

—¡Eren! —esa agria y ofensiva voz corta todo el clímax abruptamente—. ¡Eren! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Joder!

Sale de mi y se apresura a vestirse mientras yo trato de sentarme y ordenar un poco las ideas, qué pésimo momento para llegar. Mikasa tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre y se me asemeja a un toro embravecido a punto de darnos un topetazo. Eren pone mi ropa sobre mis piernas y me ayuda a vestirme, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo.

—¡¿Por esto era que no querías que viniera?! —grita desencajada mientras se acerca a nosotros, yo prefiero escudarme detrás de Eren, aún tengo a mi cuerpo débil y acalorado.

—Baja la voz, no hace falta hacer un escándalo.

—¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos, Eren?

—No tendré esa conversación aquí, vamos afuera.

—¡No! Que esa puta también escuche.

—Basta, Mikasa.

—¿Tratas de engatusar a Eren? —me acusa buscando mi mirada pero Eren se interpone.

—Él no buscó nada, simplemente se dio.

—¡No puede darse! No respondas tan fresco como si esto no fuera nada, si se enteran, entonces...

—No lo harán, tú no se los dirás.

—No me pidas que traicione al grupo, no lo haré, tenemos un juramento, ¡un pacto! ¿Tirarás todo a la basura por una follada?

Sus palabras me repugnan, me llenan la boca de bilis, tengo tantas ganas de escupirle, de sacarla a empujones, de echarla de aquí, ¿por qué no nos deja en paz? Sin embargo veo que Eren agacha la cabeza y la angustia estalla en mi pecho, como una bomba de tinta contaminándolo todo a su paso.

—Arreglaré las cosas —responde Eren y yo me alejo unos pasos, no, no otra vez.

—Yo me quedaré y me aseguraré que lo hagas, solo entonces no diré nada al grupo.

Se miran, se desafían y finalmente Mikasa me mira, le sostengo la mirada.

—Esto no tiene más arreglo —dice al fin—, lo sabes, Eren. Además ya se hicieron los arreglos, vine a informarte eso porque tú no has regresado a la cueva y todos empezaron a preocuparse, iban a mandar a... ya sabes, a otro a verificar, si hubiera sido otro ya estarían muertos ambos en este momento y lo sabes.

—Levi —me habla Eren girándose—, ¿puedes ir a tu habitación? Debo hablar con ella ahora.

Asiento y me retiro, puedo sentir los ojos de esa alpha clavándose en mi nuca como picos de metal. Cierro la puerta y me acuesto, ese lugar me parece tan extraño ahora, todos estos días hemos compartido alcoba con Eren, como si fuéramos un matrimonio consumado, pero no lo somos. Somos secuestrador y secuestrado. Escucho los gritos apagados, están discutiendo, tengo la leve esperanza que Eren me defienda, aunque más no fuera un poco. Los gritos cesan, me siento y trato de escuchar pero no se oye nada, solo espero que no se hayan hecho daño ¿Deberia ir a chequear?

Siento pasos subiendo las escaleras, es de ambos, me giro y me pongo de pie, la puerta se abre y es Mikasa que viene con una soga, mis ojos se abren a su máxima expresión, mi instinto se dispara, corro hacia ella y la derribo de un empujón quiero salir pero Eren me ataja y me golpea en el estómago haciendo que caiga de rodillas, me falta el aire. Con gran habilidad la mujer me ata firmemente el torso y los brazos, luego me levanta de los cabellos y me lleva al medio de la habitación donde me suelta con brusquedad. Los miro sin entender nada. Eren tiene su rifle entre las manos. No.

—Te quedas quieto, basura —me ruge la mujer y va donde Eren, lo miro suplicante, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Espera, antes debo decirte que... no puedo hacer esto sin asegurarme —habla Eren y yo no entiendo nada.

—¿Asegurarte de qué? —pregunta Mikasa con el rostro muy serio.

—Él y yo, lo hicimos todo este tiempo, sin cuidarnos, él ya ha iniciado su ciclo de celo como ya sabes así que... cabe la posibilidad que, esté impregnado, quiero estar seguro.

La mujer suspira y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Hablas en serio, Eren?

—Lo hago.

—No me jodas.

¿Impregnado? Eren se refiere a que yo... yo... ¿puedo estar esperando un hijo suyo? Me tiemblan las piernas, pero tiene razón, eso es perfectamente posible, después de todo los omegas una vez que iniciamos nuestro ciclo de celo ya estamos aptos para poder concebir. Estoy en una nube, ¿un hijo? ¿De verdad? ¿Aquí en mi vientre? De alguna manera siento que a pesar de las circunstancias tan horribles un poco de felicidad me alcanza, felicidad que se hace añicos con lo que dice la mujer luego.

—¿No leíste todo el reporte acaso?

¿Qué reporte? No sé de qué habla.

—Es estéril —ambos la miramos en shock—. No puede quedar embarazado, ni ahora, ni nunca, sus órganos sexuales, su útero y todo su interior están truncos. No maduraron, según el reporte del doctor Pixis no tiene arreglo, por eso su celo será inestable e irregular, no importa cuantas veces anudes, ni siquiera se puede arreglar con un tratamiento.

—¡No! ¡Mientes! —grito sin poder evitarlo, ella solo quiere salirse con la suya, está inventado todo eso yo... yo soy... soy perfec-

—No miento. Tus padres lo sabían —la mujer se acerca y sigue hablando, algo dentro mío reconoce que dice la verdad—. Ellos en complicidad con el médico hicieron todo lo posible para mejorar tu condición, pero lo cierto es que no eres un omega del todo o algo como eso, en los exámenes exhaustivos que te hicieron detectaron que los niveles de hormonas alpha eran inestables en tu cuerpo. No me malentiendas, no eres un alpha, ni lo serás, pero tampoco eres un omega por completo. Con todos esos medicamentos e inyecciones que te dieron trataron de regular tus niveles hormonales, alg, muy poco en realidad, hizo efecto, pero lo cierto es que deberás medicarte de por vida solo para aparentar ser un omega normal, pero nunca lo serás. Nunca podrás parir hijos, la naturaleza te hizo así.

Recuerdo brevemente un flash, una conversación que mis padres mantuvieron años atrás, yo apenas había entrado en la pubertad y tuve una pesadilla, bajé para servirme un vaso de agua fresca y ellos estaban hablando en la cocina, mi madre lloraba mucho, pero en ese momento... no lo había entendido. Mi padre hablaba sobre terapias alternativas, yo creí que hablaban entre ellos sobre problemas de ellos. Cuando mamá decía que no habría ningún bebé... pensé que hablaban sobre agrandar la familia, pero ahora muchas cosas empiezan a tener sentido.

—Basta, Mikasa, eso no lo sabemos.

—Sí lo sabemos, Eren. Cuando hicieron la investigación trajeron el expediente completo del hospital, jamás te mentiría y lo sabes. Ese chico no puede concebir, así que no debes tener ninguna duda, haz lo que dijimos y termina con esto de una vez.

No puedo reaccionar, estoy completamente en blanco, ellos lo sabían, mis padres sabían la verdad y me la ocultaron todo este tiempo, ¿por qué? Escucho el ruido de la escopeta siendo cargada y miro a Eren quien la levanta y me apunta. Oh. Entonces, será así.

Papá, mamá, donde estén, yo los perdono, ya no me importan los motivos no renegaré de todo el amor que me dieron, de lo mucho que se preocuparon y cuidaron de mi a pesar de que yo ya estaba roto desde que nací, incompleto. Estoy sereno al fin, tal vez me he resignado, no lo sé, no quiero luchar contra Eren. Levanto mi barbilla y lo miro tranquilo. Tal vez, si es que existen otras vidas, yo pueda renacer de nuevo, volver sin tantas fallas, tal vez.

—Hazlo de una vez —lo apremia Mikasa y puedo notar el dolor en los ojos de Eren, esa mueca de tener una verdadera lucha interna, no sufras más, querido mío, no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas que amo.

Eren baja el arma luego de unos interminables minutos y suspira.

—No puedo.

—Pues no me iré hasta que el trabajo esté hecho.

—Entonces hazlo tú —dice y le extiende el arma.

Joder. Hubiera preferido que lo hiciera él, pero ni modo, de todas maneras no saldré vivo,¿debería hacerlo yo mismo? Pero Mikasa no duda tanto, le quita el rifle, saca el seguro y me apunta. Sigo con la barbilla en alto, ya perdí demasiado, incluso perderé mi vida, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie me quitará mi dignidad.

—Lo siento —habla Mikasa, también hay mucho dolor en sus ojos—. Esto no es tu culpa, lo sé, pero no tenemos otro camino y seguramente algún día pagaré por mis errores. Descansa en paz, Levi.

Entonces gatilla.

El polvo negro en la habitación no me permite abrir los ojos, toso confundido y escucho que Mikasa tose también mientras parece boquear y buscar aire de alguna manera. Siento un golpe seco y el ruido de un cuerpo que se desploma. Al fin puedo enfocar un poco cuando la pólvora se dispersa un poco. Mikasa está en el suelo inconsciente, con la cara cubierta de hollín, entonces recuerdo, esa arma, ¡la escopeta de Eren!

El alpha se me acerca con rapidez y comienza a desatarme, yo aun estoy aturdido y siento que la adrenalina me contamina.

—¿Qué, qué? —balbuceo confundido.

—¿Realmente creíste que iba a dejar que te matara? Tomé una decisión, Levi, te sacaré de aquí, andando —me ordena una vez que deshizo los nudos y la cuerda cae al suelo.

Me toma de la mano y tira de mi para llevarme casi corriendo afuera de la habitación, se gira y cierra la puerta, le coloca la llave. Corre a su cuarto y toma un bolso que llena con algunas cosas a las apuradas. Luego regresa y me arrastra con él, aún no puedo procesar todo lo que ha sucedido. Salimos de la cabaña, está lloviznando muy suave.

—Sube al caballo —me ordena luego de darme el bolso de cuero que me cuelga del torso.

Hago caso y subo al que debería ser el caballo de Mikasa, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Esto es real? Eren regresa de la cabaña con otro bolso con cosas, cierra con llave la puerta y monta al General Corrigan, espuelea al equino y sale al trote, yo por detrás suyo, miro brevemente atrás, realmente ha sucedido, ¡estamos escapando!

Es... irreal. Me afirmo de las riendas y quiero gritar, reír, y a la vez un miedo visceral me invade, porque estoy completamente seguro que si nos garran ambos moriremos. Eren ha traicionado a su clan, ha faltado a los suyos, solo para salvarme. Joder, ¿podré ver a mis padres de nuevo? Mi familia. Tengo un caos mental,mis pensamientos van y vienen en tropel, lo único que puedo hacer es seguirlo, a él, mi salvador ¿Podremos lograrlo?

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, seguimos el camino principal por un largo trecho y luego Eren toma un camino alternativo a la izquierda mucho más adelante, disminuimos la velocidad porque el camino es estrecho y lleno de piedras y barro, cuando me doy cuenta estamos empapados por la lluvia, no es mucha pero es constante, no tengo idea por donde estamos, las copas de los árboles se cierran por encima de nuestras cabezas, la vegetación es abundante y frondosa, siento los pasos inestables del caballo por el sendero tan enmarañado. Luego vuelve a doblar hacia la derecha por un camino un poco más abierto, parece un sendero, está más despejado y libre que el anterior, allí apuramos la cabalgata. No quiero preguntar nada, confío en Eren. Será por la situación en la que estamos, el miedo, la adrenalina, pero cuando quiero acordar está empezando a oscurecer, ¿tan rápido pasó el tiempo?

Empezamos a llegar a unas especies de lomadas que se vuelven más y más empinadas. Eren me espera y me pide las riendas, andar por aquí es para expertos, yo solo me aferro a la montura con alma y vida, mientras trepamos por esos lugares. Luego de mucho batallar logramos llegar a una especie de llanura, me devuelve las riendas y salimos al trote limpio. Los caballos resoplan, sudados y agotados, pero no es una opción detenernos. Quién sabe cuándo se enteren de lo que hicimos y es seguro que vendrán tras nuestros pasos. Solo espero que seamos capaces de alejarnos lo suficiente para no ser atrapados.

Cuando la llanura se termina empieza a caer la noche, al fin nos detenemos y Eren desciende, me ayuda a bajar, recién en el suelo siento mis piernas temblorosas de tanto tiempo cabalgando, me duelen los muslos por tanto traqueteo y se sienten algo lastimados, tal vez por el roce de tantas horas con la montura, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Caminamos a paso ligero por una suerte de pasadizos entre rocas enormes y suelo arenoso. Al fin ya ni puedo ver qué tengo adelante porque es noche cerrada y estoy a punto de colapsar de cansancio, Eren no está en mejores condiciones. Hallamos una piedra grande horadada en un sector, parece una especie de cueva. Eren se detiene y yo suspiro aliviado.

—Vamos a cambiarnos o nos enfermaremos —me dice mientras manotea unas alforjas y saca ropa, supongo que será de Mikasa, me extiende un pantalón negro algo ceñido pero que me queda y una remera azul junto a una capa de algo como lanilla negra también.

Me envuelvo en la capa y agradezco tener algo con qué taparme puesto que corre viento helado por la zona. Los caballos quedan a un costado masticando unos arbustos algo secos, no hay mucho que les podamos ofrecer. Eren improvisa una fogata pequeña con unos elementos que tiene y unos pastos secos que encontró en los alrededores. Mientras yo busco comida y agua en el bolso que él preparó, encuentro una cantimplora y unos bollos. Me acerco cuando veo que el fuego está encendido, no durará mucho porque no hay demasiada leña.

Nos sentamos en esa cueva y Eren a mi lado bien pegados. Acepta la cantimplora y bebe bastante. Luego comemos esos bollos en silencio. Una vez que terminamos siento que me abraza contra su cuerpo, está un poco desabrigado, por lo que me saco la capa y la extiendo sobre nuestras espaldas, alcanza para ambos. No decimos nada, me acurruco contra su costado y nos quedamos mirando el fuego hasta que caemos rendidos.

Es incómodo pero el agotamiento es tanto que poco nos importa. Siento que el sueño dura un segundo, porque me zamarrea para despertarme, lo miro somnoliento.

—Lo siento, pero debemos seguir —me explica, miro alrededor, ni siquiera ha salido el sol, aunque el horizonte empieza a clarearse.

Nos ponemos de pie, bebemos un poco más, vaciamos la vejiga y Eren corta una manzana en dos partes, no sé de donde haya salido pero está deliciosa. Luego saca dos más y les da una a cada uno de los caballos. Me acerco a él y me abraza antes de que yo pueda hacerlo, realmente lo necesitaba, me aferro a su torso fuerte y amplio, mi omega se retuerce y me implora que llore,pero no lo hago, debemos ser fuertes. Levanto la cabeza y nos besamos por un breve tiempo. Me ayuda a montar, noto que los dolores del día anterior se han incrementado, pero no hay remedio, habrá que aguantar, es eso o quedar como blanco fácil para nuestros perseguidores.

Avanzamos despacio porque la zona es difícil para transitar.

—Con seguridad ya saben que hemos huido —me habla por primera vez desde que salimos el día anterior—. Debemos cuidar mucho nuestros pasos, evitar el pueblo, una vez que atravesemos la estepa llegaremos a una ruta, ahí ya nos arreglaremos para conseguir un transporte, no podemos tomar la tura principal, no solo ellos nos persiguen y créeme tienen ojos y aliados por todas partes, también estarán los esbirros de tu prometido. No te recomiendo que dejes que te atrapen, debemos llegar con tus padres cuanto antes. Bueno, al menos tú.

—¿Qué será de ti? —pregunto preocupado.

—No te preocupes, sé como evadirlos, por lo pronto tendré que irme lejos. Pero primero debo asegurarme que llegues sano y salvo.

Siento una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, más que los dolores de mis piernas.

—Puedo decirles que me ayudaste, me salvaste, podemos protegerte.

—¿Y crees que la familia Church me perdonará así como así? —Eren bufa con sorna—. Eso no sucederá, para ellos seré un trofeo y una prueba de la traición a sus enemigos. Aún no tienes idea de todo el poder que tienen, no, no es una opción.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Ya lo hiciste —se gira, me mira y me sonríe con tristeza—. Me liberaste de toda esta mierda donde estaba metido, no tienes idea lo mucho que has echo por mi.

Siento que es poco, no quiero que se vaya, no quiere perderlo tan pronto, sé que suena egoísta y superficial, pero son mis sentimientos después de todo, no quiero esconderlos más.

Una ardua jornada nos toca, cerca del mediodía llegamos a una zona donde hay unas casuchas de madera y se ve como una especie de villa, bastante desvencijada y maltratada. Enfilamos allí.

—Aquí vamos a descansar un poco —me informa Eren—, dormiremos, comeremos y luego vamos a partir por la noche —me avisa.

Llegamos y dejamos a los caballos que resoplan y relinchan de cansancio, o eso creo. Eren les saca las alforjas y los deja que vayan a pastar a un lugar cercano. Luego caminamos hasta una especie de casa grande con negocio. Eren habla con el encargado en un dialecto o algo como eso, no entiendo qué idioma es. Hablar largo y tendido, me siento en el suelo esperando que terminen. Luego de un largo rato regresa.

—Nos dará una habitación aquí a la vuelta de su casa, vamos.

Llegamos a una casucha de madera que es un desmadre, pero ni modo, no estamos para ponernos exigentes. Entramos,no está tan sucio, hay una cama de una plaza, una mesa y una silla rota, no hay más mobiliario, hay un baño con letrina que no huele muy bien y una ducha. Eren vuelve a salir y regresa con fiambre, pan y un jugo de caja. Comenos hasta quedar saciados, luego nos acostamos en esa incómoda cama. Empiezo a darme cuenta que no me importaría prescindir de algunos lujos si puedo estar un tiempo más con Eren, de repente me sorprendo pensando que no estoy seguro de querer volver si eso implica que nuestros caminos se van a dividir.

Dormimos más cómodos que la noche anterior al menos. Eren me despierta a la noche. Cenamos una carne asada fría que consiguió vaya a saber donde y un par de frutas con agua mineral.

—En un rato saldremos, conseguí comprar una motocicleta, no es de lo mejor pero no había otras opciones.

—¿Y los caballos?

—No podemos llevarlos.

No quiero imaginar lo mucho que le debe doler a Eren tener que dejar al General Corrigan, después de todo le tiene mucho afecto a ese animal, yo he visto como lo trata, y todo por mi culpa. Terminamos y vamos afuera, está corriendo ese viento helado de nuevo, lo que me da la pauta que estamos muy al sur de donde se encuentra mi ciudad. Subimos al vehículo, me coloco un casco,acomodamos los bolsos y finalmente partimos de nuevo.

Dios, si realmente existes te pido ayuda, por favor, protege a Eren, protégeme a mi y no permitas que nuestros caminos se separen. Amén.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	7. El camino más difícil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Suenan las trompetas: Y AL FIN LLEGÓ EL FINAL! Chum, hace mucho que no hacía finales de long fics, lo que me recuerda que tengo mucho por finalizar, así que manos a la obra mis valientes.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este fic, no se suponía que tenía que ser tan largo pero bueno, ya saben, yo soy así, donde comen uno comen siete (?) Como sea, espero les haya gustado la historia y si es así ya saben cómo animarme (no, no necesito nudes, solo dejenme su reviewcito, kudo, comentarios, bla, bla).
> 
> Los amo y hasta la próxima, amikos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lime, angustia, situaciones límites, casi mato un personaje importante (ajio, ajio), palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, y eso sería todo.

.

**_._ **

**_"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta,_ **

**_sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta"._ **

_**Sam Keen** _

.

.

Hemos andado todo el día, estoy mareado de tantas vueltas y lugares inhóspitos que hemos atravesado. Me ruge el estómago y le digo a Eren si podemos detenernos aunque sea a comer un poco, me explica que sería mejor continuar hasta un poblado cercano y que allí haremos noche, que me recompensará con una cena magistral. Me aferro a su cintura y acepto su decisión.

Mi mente divaga, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a eso de soñar demasiado. Imagino que somos recién casados que están en su luna de miel. ¿Cómo sería casarme con Eren? Recitarle mis votos en el altar, todos riendo porque nos conocimos cuando me secuestró, nadie nos creería, pero yo lo miraría y él se sonrojaría porque sabría que digo la verdad. Y bailaríamos el vals, mientras mis padres aplauden y sonríen emocionados, nuestros anillos a juego brillarían bajo las luces del salón de fiesta y...

—Ya llegamos —dice y yo recién bajó de golpe de la nube de ensueño, ¿ya llegamos?

Bajo de la moto, me saco el casco y puedo sentir que tengo todo el cabello un desastre, me arqueo para que tronen mis vértebras doloridas. Llegamos a una especie de hotel abierto para viajantes. Eren me pide que espere unos momentos y va hacia la recepción para registrarnos. Tengo tanto hambre que empieza a afectar mi humor, a los pocos minutos vuelve, dejamos los pocos bolsos en la habitación, no es de lo mejor pero después de todo el recorrido hasta allí siento que es el paraíso. Quiero ducharme apenas llene mi estómago que ya ruge notablemente, Eren sonríe como disculpándose.

—Vamos a comprar un par de cosas, creo haber visto una pizzería aquí cerca.

Asiento y salimos de nuevo. A poca distancia hay una especie de surtidor de gasolina muy viejo y un negocio que le precede, entramos.

—Encárgate de las cosas de limpieza, yo iré por algunos víveres, así lo haremos más rápido —me indica.

Tomo un carrito y pongo algo de jabón, shampoo, creo que voy a llorar hace tanto que no puedo acceder a estos lujos que siento mariposas en el estómago de la emoción, y hambre. No exagero con la cantidad, sé que cuando partamos al alba no podremos cargar demasiado. Encuentro una colonia inglesa, no es de mis preferidas pero tomo un bote pequeño, necesito un aroma fresco para variar. Estoy entretenido en eso hasta que veo una mamadera. Todo un sector para infantes y bebés. Mi mente queda en blanco, mi mano agarra un babero de ositos con el borde de hilo azul y juro que siento calambres en mi vientre, son como cuchillas que se incrustan dentro de mi. Tiemblo sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Ya tienes todo? —escucho la voz de Eren pero no me muevo, siento como si estuviera hundido dentro de una piscina y los ruidos externos llegan muy quedos hasta mí.

Aprieta sus manos grandes sobre mis hombros y al fin siento que puedo respirar.

—Vamos —me pide mientras me quita el babero de los dedos.

Lo sigo en silencio, aún dentro de esa burbuja de dolor. Caminamos hasta la pizzería y no sé qué me pregunta o qué elige, de pronto el hambre ya no es prioridad. Retiramos las cajas y caminamos a la habitación. Quisiera poder meterme en un hueco y arrebujarme, quiero desaparecer.

—Anda, come —pide Eren y yo intento embutirme aunque más no sea una rebanada caliente, pero no tengo mucho éxito, mi cuerpo pareciera rechazar el alimento.

Me acaricia la cabeza sucia y despeinada y lo miro.

—¿Acaso quieres que te alimente?

—No, yo... iré a tomar un baño.

—Espera, debes comer un poco.

—Realmente quiero bañarme antes, comeré después —insisto para ponerme de pie y tomar las cosas que compramos en ese negocio.

Al menos hay una ducha decente, abro el grifo y me quito la ropa, nunca me sentí más indefenso y vulnerable que ahora. Sé que el agua no se llevará la tristeza, ni limpiará las heridas que no se ven, pero al menos me permito llorar tapando mi boca, no quiero que Eren se preocupe más de lo que ya lo hace. Duele infinitamente saber que no podré concebir, que esa familia con la que soñé, que los hijos que deseé cargar en mi vientre nunca llegarán. Aunque lo sospechaba siempre mantuve mis esperanzas, creí que sería posible, algún día, con tratamientos tal vez, yo estaba dispuesto a que rompieran mi cuerpo en mil pedazos si era posible tener un hijo de sangre.

Ni siquiera para eso sirvo. Soy una carga inútil. Toda la angustia y la miseria que vine tapando y guardando explotan, me empapan, me cubren, me derriten. Soy tan imperfecto.

Me sorprendo al sentir unas manos sobre mi espalda desnuda y húmeda, es Eren. Está desnudo también y ha entrado a la ducha conmigo, lo miro con mis ojos arrasados de lágrimas y me abraza contra su cuerpo. No me pide explicaciones, no hace preguntas incómodas, solo me consuela, me sostiene, me acompaña y permito que solo por esta vez vea mi vulnerabilidad, le comparto mi desconsuelo y él no me suelta hasta que las lágrimas se terminan, esto servirá al menos por ahora.

Una vez limpios, cierra el grifo y me seca con lentitud y tranquilidad, como si fuera un muñeco, con delicadeza, dejando uno que otro beso en mi hombro, mi pecho, mi mano, mi mejilla, yo solo me dejo hacer. No sabía lo mucho que una pareja puede comunicarse desde el silencio, solo con caricias y miradas. Me viste, me peina, incluso me pone un poco de la colonia que compré, luego se arregla él y vamos a la cama. No me insiste para que coma, no tengo ganas tampoco. Nos recostamos y yo sobre su pecho, me rasca con suavidad la espalda brindándome afecto, tranquilidad, canta muy despacio y suave para mi y me saca una sonrisa, me aferro a su cuerpo, a su cariño.

Quisiera decirle que lo amo, que tal vez me enamoré desde la primera charla sincera que tuvimos en la cabaña, pero no quiero atarlo. Él es un alpha hermoso y rozagante, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle yo? Ni siquiera puedo concebir un hijo, Eren necesita alguien mejor, no puedo condenarlo, si lo amo debo dejar que se vaya, que haga una vida mejor, a mi lado va a marchitarse.

—¿Qué dices si nos quedamos un día más aquí? Para que descanses apropiadamente.

Un día más, suena muy bien, porque podré disfrutar de sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada preciosa, me encanta esa idea.

—Sí, por favor.

—Oh, ¿dónde está el omega rebelde y peleador que me hiciste conocer antes? —se burla con suavidad y me despeina buscando sacarme de la nube de nostalgia en la que estoy metido.

—Lo mandé de vacaciones, así que aprovecha que esto es una oferta por tiempo limitado.

Escuchar su risa a todo dar me hace sentir bien, me abraza con fuerza contra su cuerpo y siento que me sube un calor inusual desde la ingle al pecho, ¿en serio? ¿Justo ahora? Estoy empezando a odiar mi organismo, esta anatomía rota e incompleta. Debería estar muerto, Mikasa debería haberme matado aquella vez en lugar de encerrarme en el sótano.

—¿Levi?

Me siento en la cama y siento que me arde el vientre, tengo sed, mis feromonas comienzan a desplegarse y las lágrimas vuelven, maldito soy que no puedo manejar mis emociones. Eren me abraza de nuevo, ¿por qué no se va? Debería hacerlo, dejarme a mi suerte, huir, por mi pobre existencia está arriesgando el pellejo, al final solo soy una complicación en la vida de todos, de mis padres, de mi prometido, de su familia, de Eren, ¿qué sentido tiene vivir así?

—Hey, tranquilo.

—Mátame, Eren —le susurro acongojado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?

—Si llevas mi cadáver a esa gente no te perseguirán, puedes pedir que te perdonen, lo harán. Manda la carta a mis padres y ya.

Me zamarrea y me mira frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

—Deja de decir tanta mierda, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Acaso tu celo te está haciendo decir esas idioteces?

—No le sirvo a nadie, soy una carga, para ti, para mis padres, para todos.

—Escuchame Levi, vuelve a decir una estupidez así de nuevo y juro que te golpearé duro —Lo miro sorprendido, tratando de enfocar entre las lágrimas—. ¿Crees que para lo único que existes es para parir crías? No todos nacimos para ser padres, no todos queremos serlo tampoco, te han lavado el cerebro, esa estúpida academia a la que has asistido, con toda esa mierda sobre ser sumiso y perfecto. Lo único que buscan es el esclavo perfecto, ¿eso es lo que quieres de verdad? ¿Obedecer y agachar la cabeza el resto de tu vida? ¡¿Realmente quieres eso?! ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de cosas que puedes hacer, que puedes sentir, experimentar y crear? Eres inteligente, capaz, eres perseverante, eres tan hermoso en tantos sentidos y no puedes verlo porque prefieres creer en toda esa porquería que te han impuesto desde que eras un niño. El mundo no se resume a un libro de reglas, es cruel, difícil pero también es hermoso y maravilloso si buscas el lado bueno.

—Pe-pero yo soy un o-omega y, y-

—¿Y qué? Eres una persona, como yo, como cualquiera otra, no limites tu existencia a meras frases escritas seguramente por algún grupo de alphas que quieren mantener el control sobre su ganado, deja de darles el control sobre ti mismo y toma las riendas de tu vida. Elige tú qué ser y si realmente quieres ser padre alguna vez pues solo elige uno de esos tantos hijos que otros han abandonado y ya. El planeta está lleno de hijos que necesitan desesperadamente un poco de amor. Hay familia que uno no elige y también hay familia que se puede elegir, que aunque no lleven los mismos genes son más fieles y cercanos que la de sangre, te lo digo por experiencia.

—¿Quién querría formar una familia conmigo, así defectuoso como soy?

—Si yo pudiera... yo haría una familia contigo, y como yo muchos se enamorarían de ti, de ese Levi que lucha y se revela, que da pelea y busca una solución aunque todo se vuelva negro a su alrededor. Ojalá pudieras verte de la forma en que yo te veo.

Secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y unió nuestras bocas con ímpetu y necesidad, pero hizo mucho más que eso, me alivió por dentro, me dio esperanzas, ganas de vivir. Lo abracé con desesperación, mientras mi celo explotaba con una fogosidad inusitada, mi cuerpo lo reclamó, lo reconoció como parte de mi y él se entregó con docilidad accediendo a cada uno de mis caprichos y solicitudes. Me amó tanto como yo lo hice con él.

A pesar de la biología, de la necesidad de la carne, hubo una conexión profunda entre ambos e hicimos el amor hasta el alba. Raspó sus dientes un par de veces contra mi nuca y aunque le supliqué que me marcara no lo hizo. No lo tomé a mal, como lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión, sabía que Eren no quería que el celo estuviera presente ante una decisión tan importante, y aunque yo estuviera borracho de lujuria y deseo también estaba seguro de que mis sentimientos no iban a desaparecer cuando el celo se fuera. Sin embargo estaba más tranquilo, más sosegado, ante mi mar de dudas él era un océano de respuestas, de afirmaciones y seguridad, mi puerto seguro, mi tierra firme.

Me cuidó, me alimentó y me dio más placer del que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, cuidó de mi en cada pequeño detalle y para el segundo día de haber llegado a ese lugar al fin mi celo me dio un respiro. Estaba agotado y lánguido, bebiendo un líquido con proteínas y comiendo unas barras energéticas que Eren había conseguido. Bastaba gemir un poco que lo tenía encima dispuesto a lo que necesitara, ¿por qué era tan bueno? ¿Sería la culpa de cómo empezaron las cosas? Aunque dudo que la culpa tuviera unos ojos tan rebosantes de cariño como con los que Eren me observaba en estos momentos.

—Deja de ser tan lindo —Me decía perezosamente mientras dejaba un camino de besos en mi espalda desnuda.

—Haré un esfuerzo —soltaba con la voz aún blanda y dulce.

Reíamos sin sentido y volvíamos a enredarnos, no nos cansábamos de tocarnos y sentirnos cerca.

—Iré a buscar algo para comer, ¿se te apetece algún menú en particular?

—Mmm, ¿tú?

—Algo comestible.

—Tú.

—Ya, detente, hay que comer de vez en cuando.

—OK. ¿Hamburguesa? Con muchas papas fritas chorreando aceite.

—Como mande su alteza.

Besó mi frente y salió, no pasaron cinco minutos que ya lo estaba extrañando, en poco tiempo me había vuelto un adicto a este hombre, no es queja. Ojalá pudiéramos vivir para siempre en este cuartucho. Me levanté a regañadientes pero necesitaba bañarme y acomodar un poco el lugar. Como no habíamos dejado la habitación en todo ese tiempo, el servicio al cuarto no había podido arreglarlo y quería hacer algo de provecho hasta que él regresara.

Me bañé, usé la ropa limpia que Eren había traído de la tintorería del hotel y me puse a limpiar. Mis fuerzas regresaban y me sentía más despabilado. Para cuando terminé noté que había pasado casi una hora, ¿dónde estaba Eren? Nunca demoraba tanto haciendo compras, además había poca gente en el lugar como para que una orden de comida llevara tanto tiempo en ser preparada. Traté de calmarme pero lo cierto es que mi intuición me enviaba ondas negativas con mayor fuerza. Decidí tomar un cortaplumas que había en las pertenencias que Mikasa había dejado en el caballo que tomamos en aquella ocasión y salí a buscarlo.

No estaba en la cafetería, ni en el almacén y entonces estuve seguro que algo marchaba muy mal. Un poco más alejado del lugar había una especie de granero abandonado, una camioneta estaba estacionada al frente, de repente me tomaron con fuerza de un brazo, un tipo alto, rubio, de cabello corto y cara de pocos amigos.

—Aquí estás, al fin te encuentro.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted? ¡Suélteme!

—Tranquilo, Levi, vinimos a rescatarte, coopera y todo saldrá bien —dijo mientras me arrastraba con él hacia la camioneta aquella, traté de forcejear pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte—. No grites si no quieres que me ponga violento —fue toda su advertencia.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —pregunté tratando de obedecer aunque su agarre me estaba haciendo daño.

—¿Ese estúpido alpha que te tenía secuestrado? Está recibiendo lo que merece, no te preocupes, él y todos los idiotas de la asociación van a pagar cara su osadía.

¿Ellos lo habían capturado? No opuse resistencia, solo quería ver a Eren, luego me las ingeniaría para ver como librarnos de ellos. ¿Vendrían de parte de la familia Church? ¿De mis padres? Ya lo averiguaríamos.

Ingresamos al granero y había otros dos ahí, Eren estaba atado por el torso, sentado en el piso y recibiendo una dura paliza. Su rostro estaba golpeado y sangre salía de su nariz y boca, sentí que un fuego desconocido se encendía en mi.

—Roger, lo encontré, estaba deambulando en el pueblo, lo tenemos al fin.

Los dos abusivos aplaudieron y silbaron contentos.

—Eso es, Marcus, al fin encontramos a la princesita, acabemos con este imbécil y llevemos los trofeos al jefe, ya puedo saborear esa fortuna.

—¡Levi! —Eren quiso ponerse de pie pero una de esos animales lo golpeó en el abdomen y lo mandó al suelo de nuevo.

—Quieto, cabrón, ya te llegó la hora, vamos a ver si tus amiguitos aprenden de una vez que se metieron con la gente equivocada.

El fuego subió por mi garganta y contaminó mis ojos, como si me hubiera transformado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la furia me poseyó de una manera bestial.

—¡NO TOQUES A MI ALPHA! —No reconocí mi voz, no era yo, o tal vez era el verdadero yo que había estado escondiéndose todo este tiempo, los tres me miraron sorprendidos y el que me estaba agarrando me soltó—. ¡NO VUELVAN A TOCAR A MI ALPHA!

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue como una escena de acción sacada de alguna película, no puedo explicarlo de ninguna manera racional. Ese omega obediente, hasta tímido y tranquilo, ese que era capaz de cortarse una mano antes que levantarla en contra de un alpha desapareció por completo. Con una fuerza inhumana levanté al tipo que tenía más cerca y lo lancé varios metros lejos. En poco segundos los otros dos se me vinieron encima mientras Eren gritaba algo que no llegué a escuchar. Saqué el cortaplumas y lo sujeté con mi mano izquierda, con la derecha repartí golpes y con al otra certeros cortes que los hicieron alejarse lastimados. Uno sacó un arma pero antes de que la accionara le caí encima arrojándolo contra el suelo, le tiré un par de codazos hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Su compañero tomó el arma y me disparó, pero yo no sentía nada, mi instinto estaba desbocado, le corté la muñeca con saña y con un grito feroz arrojó el arma, me trepé encima suyo y comencé a sofocarlo, el hombre que había arrojado vino en su ayuda y quiso golpearme pero sin atinarle muy bien. Le corté la mejilla profundamente y cayó arrodillado, mientras el que sofocaba caía al suelo agonizando. Lo solté y le propiné un cabezazo, luego fui por el otro que intentó huir, pero me trepé en su espalda y dimos por tierra, era una maraña de sangre y polvo pero al fin pude ponerme encima y le cayó una lluvia de golpes que lo dejó fuera de combate en poco tiempo.

Me levanté resoplando agitado y fui con Eren que tenía un ojo hinchado por los golpes y el otro abierto a más no poder. Busqué el cortaplumas que estaba a unos metros y corté las sogas que lo ataban.

—¡Estás herido! —dijo Eren y me tomó del brazo derecho donde de seguro había impactado la bala, tal vez fuera la adrenalina, pero no sentía dolor.

—Lo veremos después, vamos.

Eren apenas podía caminar así que lo subí con facilidad en mi espalda luego de coger las llaves de la camioneta y romper los celulares de esa gente y al fin salimos para abordar el vehículo. Yo había conducido un par de veces el auto de mi padre, así que no me pregunten cómo pero pude poner en marcha ese armatoste y nos fuimos hasta el hotel, teníamos los documentos y cosas valiosas en la habitación, las agarramos y tomé la ruta con rumbo desconocido a la máxima velocidad posible.

—Le-Levi —habló Eren luego de un buen rato—, ¡oye! Tenemos que a-atender tu herida.

—Estoy bien, no moriré, ¿tú cómo te sientes?

—Como la mierda, pero sobreviviré, llegaste justo a tiempo, no sé como hiciste pero ¡wow!

Eren me fue guiando y doblamos incontables veces en un montón de bifurcaciones a la largo del camino, para poder perderlos de vista. Luego de un par de horas decidimos dejar la camioneta en un paraje desolado. Así como estábamos llamábamos mucho la atención de manera que caminamos hasta un poblado donde Eren compró vendas y analgésicos, alcohol y desinfectante para atender nuestras heridas. También compró un poco de ropa porque la actual estaba llena de manchas de sangre. Una vez que nos vimos más decentes nos fuimos hasta una estación de trenes. Yo ya no sabía dónde estábamos pero Eren parecía orientarse bastante bien. Compró boletos a quien sabe donde y apenas subimos caí rendido de cansancio, supongo que dormí un buen par de horas, porque cuando desperté ya era noche cerrada y seguíamos viajando.

Eren me tenía abrazado y miraba por la ventaba hacia afuera, no reconocí el paisaje, parecía una llanura llena de pantanos o algo como eso, de noche no podía apreciar muy bien la zona. Al notar que estaba despierto me ofreció una botella de agua que me bajé a tragos grandes.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos yendo a una colonia al sur, tengo algunos conocidos del ejército por ese lugar. Veremos dónde podemos quedarnos. Joder, esto lo ha complicado todo, debería haberte dejado con ellos.

—Iban a matarte, no podía permitirlo.

—Estoy sorprendido, nunca había visto a alguien pelear de esa manera y eso que estuve en el ejército. Recuérdame que no te haga enojar.

—Yo tampoco sé como lo hice —dije mirando mis manos, luego una dolorosa punzada me recordó la herida en el brazo, al menos la bala lo había atravesado de manera limpia y afortunadamente no había tocado ninguna arteria, tardaría en sanar pero no era grave.

—Tienes una fuerza descomunal, como Hulk.

—No sé cómo siempre encuentras la forma de verle el lado cómico a las cosas trágicas —dije bufando pero cediendo a su buen humor.

—Gracias, si no lo hubieras hecho no la habría contado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé. Con seguridad ellos se enteraran de esto, hay dos posibilidades, que digan que yo les di una paliza y creo que es lo más probable, es prácticamente imposible de creer que un omega más pequeño que ellos, que además contaban con un arma de fuego, les haya dado tremenda golpiza, no creo que quieran contar eso tampoco. Sin embargo pueden decir que estabas aliado conmigo y eso si será un problema, ya no sé que tan seguro sea que regreses con tus padres.

—Tampoco quiero regresar.

Eren me miró, con su bonito rostro golpeado y lleno de moretones.

—Si vuelvo, incluso si ellos me perdonan por esto, incluso si pido perdón y ruego por mi vida, no puedo volver a ser el de antes, el Levi que ellos quieren de regreso ya no existe más y tampoco quiero traerlo de regreso. Será difícil abrirme camino solo, tratar de sobrevivir por mis propios medios, pero realmente deseo hacerlo, tomar mis propias decisiones, vivir sin reglas y adoctrinamientos, no volveré a ser ganado.

Eren sonrió, de una bella, hermosa manera y acarició la mejilla que no tenía golpeada.

—¿Entiendes que es probable que no vuelvas a ver a tus padres, Levi?

—Desde que escribí esa carta que te di... yo ya me había resignado a que eso sucediera. Tal vez cuando pase el tiempo y las cosas se calmen... no lo sé, pero no podría seguir adelante sabiendo que me siguen buscando y siguen sufriendo por mi. Por ahora será necesario que ellos sepan que no regresaré, de alguna manera debo hacérselos saber.

—Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, no te apresures.

—Eren, no sé con qué podemos encontrarnos el día de mañana, si es la muerte, si es separarnos, o si es seguir juntos, pero ahora... necesito saber qué sientes por mi.

Sostuve la mirada, aunque por dentro tuviera un terremoto, necesitaba saber, necesitaba que me confirmara o no si es que existía algún futuro juntos. Él agachó la cabeza y tomó mi mano más próxima y cada segundo de su silencio me hacía sentir nervioso.

—Te quiero —dijo al fin pero sin mirarme de regreso—. No sé si estar juntos sea lo correcto y me refiero a ti. Estuve a un paso de hacerte daño, de hecho lo hice, te saqué de tu vida de tranquilidad y confort, te alejé de tu familia, no puedo decir que sea del todo malo, puesto que ibas derecho al matadero sin saberlo, a ser parte de un sistema corrupto y denigrante, tampoco sé qué te hubieran hecho si ellos se enteraban de que...

—Que no puedo tener hijos.

—Lamento ser tan duro.

—No importa, dime todo lo que piensas, por favor, no te guardes nada, necesito escucharte.

—Sé que amas a tus padres y que los adoras, pero por tapar las cosas, por querer aparentar lo que no podía ser te expusieron a un gran peligro, fueron egoístas, no pensaron en tu bienestar o en lo que tu querías hacer por ti mismo y eso me parece horrible. Tampoco puedo ofrecerte mucho, no sé si en este lugar pueda encontrar gente que me ayude, no sé cuánto más deberé esconderme o huir, ambos enemigos son poderosos y están enojados conmigo, no sé si quiero arrastrarte a esta vida. Incluso si podemos establecernos en alguna parte, una vez que los peligros se alejen... ¿será suficiente el afecto que sentimos?, ¿podremos empezar desde tanto dolor y problemas que hemos acarreado? ¿Y si te arrepientes? Con seguridad habrá reproches o no, no podemos saberlo, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte? Eres muy joven Levi, aunque has pasado por mucho este último tiempo, pero no has tenido otras experiencias, me ves de esta manera ahora pero cuando reflexiones con mayor tranquilidad tal vez cambies de opinión.

—No tengo idea sobre el futuro, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que quiero que formes parte de mi vida. Soy joven, inexperto, no conozco mucho del mundo pero cuando estoy contigo siento que soy más fuerte, que puedo ver lo que valgo, lo que hay más allá de ser un simple omega destinado a obedecer y eso me gusta —Agarré sus mano con mayor fuerza entrelazando nuestros dedos y lo obligué a que me mire, pude ver todas esas dudas y vacilaciones en sus ojos, entendí su razonamiento—. Te amo, Eren, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, bueno, creo que ha quedado claro aunque no te pido que me aceptes, no quiero obligarte a nada, ya has hecho demasiado por mi y te agradezco por eso.

Quise soltarme pero Eren retuvo mi mano, volví a mirarlo y él soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Entiendo. Entonces, lo intentemos. Ambos sabemos que no hay certezas, que podemos fallar, pero si tú estás dispuesto a asumir los riesgos, la verdad es que también quiero estar contigo, además no creo que pueda conseguir otro omega tan fuerte que sea capaz de salvarme la vida, solo prométeme que si te enojas no me darás una paliza.

—No hagas nada que me haga enojar entonces —Le devolví con el mismo humor suyo, creo que empezaba a entenderlo mejor.

Me besó con suavidad y sentí de nuevo ese alboroto de sentimientos cálidos adentro mío.

Esta vez yo quedé despierto y Eren se durmió sobre mi hombro más próximo. Observé mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. ¿Quién era yo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué diantres era? Un omega con la fuerza de tres alphas (o más), incapaz de concebir pero apto para luchar y sobrevivir. No era un alpha y para ser honestos tampoco me sentía un omega del todo, tal vez yo no necesitaba una clasificación, simplemente no me parecía a otros, era único, probablemente nunca hubiera descubierto mi valor, ni de lo que era capaz si siguiera viviendo en mi ciudad.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo no me sentí defectuoso, ni perfecto, ni imperfecto, simplemente yo, un ser individual, irrepetible, capaz de alcanzar otros sueños, esos que no tenía derecho a soñar hasta hace poco tiempo atrás, capaz de defender a la gente que amaba con una fuerza descomunal y única.

Me sonreí, a ese rostro golpeado, demacrado y pálido. Era posible amarme a mi mismo, claro que si, necesitaba enamorarme de mi alma a partir de conocerme más, de saber exactamente quién era y lo que era posible llegar a ser. Era hora de escribir una nueva carta para hacerle saber a mis padres que dejaba para siempre la carcaza en la que había vivido, había abierto la jaula y no volvería nunca más a meterme a ella. Aunque me hubiera dado cuenta de muchas cosas, ellos seguían atrapados detrás de esos barrotes enormes y gruesos, quién sabe, tal vez algún día podría rescatarlos también.

Eren seguía aferrado a mi mano aún en sueños, giré mi cabeza y besé su frente, el olor a sangre y violencia me inundó de repente, pero también era olor a vida y lucha entonces estuve completamente seguro de que éste era el camino que quería seguir, el más difícil, el más inestable, el más inseguro porque era capaz, era fuerte y nadie, nunca más me haría dudar de lo alto que podía volar con mis propias y nuevas alas.

.

By Luna de Acero, nunca duden de ustedes, no importa lo que el mundo diga.-


End file.
